DISNEY: High School Edition
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: I've decided to redo my series "DSNEY" so here we go! Read all about the antics of Snow White, Megara, Thomas O'Malley, and many other beloved characters! *Crappy title is crappy* **Read and Review!** Parts 1-9 complete. Part 10: Mulan
1. Snow White: Ch 1

**Author's Note: **There will be fourteen parts in total, very short ones (like 4 chapters each) so enjoy! Let me know what you think about character design, character interaction, and any critique on the story in general. Thank you! **Story belongs to me, characters do, to an extent**

* * *

**Part 1: Snow White—Chapter 1**

The familiar autumn chill crept inside Snow White's navy hoodie and ran an icy finger down her spine, causing her to shiver as she waited for her friends on the front steps of DSNEY Comprehensive High School. While trying not to get pushed into the bushes by eager students, she looked around expectantly for Cinderella and Belle. While Ella was usually punctual, Belle was known to get distracted easily, especially by the updated book display near the library. The funny thing was _Belle _updated it.

As Snow waited impatiently, the junior pulled out her silver pocket mirror and flipped it open to see how she was fairing on that particular Friday afternoon. Gym class with Mr. Gaston was torture, as always, but the situation was made worse by missing her alarm and skipping her daily shower. She was hesitant to take a glance, after all ignorance is bliss as one of her foster fathers' Happy said, but she hoped the issue might be fixable.

It wasn't easy to adjusting to a new foster home, her fourth to be exact, especially since this one already had five children under the age of twelve, but Snow managed. She'd already accepted her daily showers might have to be in the school's shower room, disgusting as it was. The girl was just thankful she was allowed to stay at DSNEY, even though it was quite far from her new house. At least she had her friends, something that over the last three years was the only constant in her life.

Snow shot a glance in the mirror and gave a disgruntled groan. Her ruby lips were looking closer to pink, mainly because she sweated off the lip gloss, her signature inky bob had pieces sticking up in the air, and low and behold, purplish rings acted as eye shadow under her eyes. Well, at least her skin was still the typical white, although with those rings she looked sickly more than anything. As she analyzed her features, she caught a glance at her bushy eyebrows, her most hated feature. There was nothing elegant about them, and that was enough to anger the graceful girl, but she mainly disliked them for reminding her of her father. She snapped the mirror shut and shoved it in her duffle bag. She looked too much like the old man for her own good.

Hoping the girls were close by, Snow looked around the nearly deserted grounds for her friends. Megara, or Meg as was known by her friends, breezed past the junior, nearly sending her flying into one of the prickly cactus plants. Feeling particularly bold, Snow flipped the grunge girl the bird. Instead of getting a rise out of her, Snow received an uninterested glance. Well, at least she tried.

Finally, Snow caught sight of her fellow classmates. As expected, Belle had her nose stuck in a book. A fairy tale it seemed, but a book nevertheless. She usually didn't change out of her gym clothes since it was her last period, so Snow wasn't surprised to see her mocha curls pulled back in a ponytail and her clothing visibly dripping in sweat. Cinderella seemed to be better, probably because she had choral as her last period and one hardly worked up a sweat in that. She donned a knitted sweater and acid wash jeans, seeming comfortable. Well, as much as one could in thrift store clothing. Snow had enough of those in her closet to know.

"Hey guys! Want to go to 'Daisy's' for a shake?" She called. The girls saw Snow and went over to say hello.

When she was close enough, Belle shook her head regrettably. She opened her mouth to say something, but a honking horn interrupted her. The bookworm glanced over her shoulder and waved to Milo in his parent's van.

"I'd love to, but I've got plans. Milo and I are going to the library to grab some books for History then we're off to my place with Quasi to study," Belle explained.

Snow raised a confused eyebrow. "How can you have a test coming up when school just started Monday?"

Belle shrugged then jumped off the last step, her bulky book bag bumping against her thigh. "That's Ratcliffe for you. Just wait till you get him for History 30. I'll see you Monday!" With that, Belle waved farewell then disappeared in Milo's van.

Shaking her head, Snow looked to Ella for an answer. The senior gave her an apologetic smile, causing the lady to groan. "Don't tell me you're busy too!"

"Sorry Snow, you know I would, but if I'm late for work my boss will kill me. And you know I can't be late on rent." Snow did know this. The last thing she wanted was the orphan out on the streets. Although Ella did know that if it ever came to that, Snow would gladly take her into the Dwarf residence. If she stayed with them long enough that is.

The disappointed youth sighed. "Fine, leave me to wallow in boredom for your tedious waitressing job!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air to add a dramatic flair.

Ella chuckled and shook her head as she too walked down the steps. "If I recall correctly, you have a counselling appointment in ten minutes. So really, you're just trying to get out of it like you have been all week." The senior blew her friend a farewell kiss as the wind played with her burnt orange locks.

"Get going or you'll be late!" She shouted then jogged to the bus stop just as the number twelve pulled up.

Now alone, Snow pouted. She suspected something like this would happen. She should have known karma would catch up with her and she'd be forced to go to Ms. Faria-Godmater's office for the dreaded appointment.

If she didn't go, the Dwarf brothers wouldn't be pleased. She knew the seven brothers, as her foster parents, were doing what they thought was best for her, but she was tired of people telling her what to do. She didn't want to be told she was "emotionally unstable" and needed "intense therapy". If they lived through what she had, they wouldn't be surprised she turned out as . . . out there, as she had. Then again, shattering a dinner plate hadn't helped her "I don't need counselling" case.

Snow just didn't see the point in wasting Ms. Faria's time on what she had been labelled as "a lost cause". At sixteen and three-quarters, she was already labelled unfixable, so why bother talking with someone who couldn't change her past or how she felt about it? If the system failed her eight years ago, it wasn't going to fix her now.

Deciding to save herself and the counselor's time, instead of going inside the school, she skipped down the stairs to the back entrance of the theatre. She hadn't visited her old stomping grounds since the beginning of summer, and she was eager to see how the stage was fairing without her. Soon enough though, she would join it. She just has to wait till the sign-up sheets were posted.

Although DSNEY was made in the early 1930s, it was surprisingly modern. Well, after the countless updates over the decades, that was to be expected. The outside was still firm brick, giving the building a renaissance feel, but indoors it was more modern. The lockers were sleek grey metal, the walls pale blues and creams, and the linoleum floor, having just been replaced the year before, had yet to start peeling in the heat. That might be because of the newly installed air conditioning, but Snow didn't mind, especially since it ran full blast in the theatre during practice.

Another thing Snow particularly liked about her school was Professor Scar, the drama and choral director. His controlling nature meant he ran a tight, efficient ship with Snow enjoyed. She hated disorder of any kind, and she just knew that if she landed the lead in the next two fall productions, Prof. Scar would write her an exemplarity reference letter, landing her into her dream acting school. If only senior year would come quicker!

DSNEY theatre was shaped like a cone. The ceiling had a defiant point that made it difficult for the lighting and sounds director, a senior by the name of Shenzi, but the girl managed. The stage was raised off the ground with red velvet seats surrounding the stage from all angles. It made scene changes difficult, but the audience always felt more connected to the story. At least, that was what Snow was told when she asked about the design her first day in Scar's Drama 9 class.

Snow walked into her silent arena and turned on the lights, white washing the theatre. She looked to the sound booth, half expecting Shenzi to be there necking with her boyfriend Ed. That boy couldn't keep his hands to himself and Scar had to kick him out of the "lion's den" as he called the booth, many times. She dumped her duffel bag beside one of the three staircases leading to the wide stage and exhaled deeply.

'Home.'

If she didn't want to face the Dwarf brothers' wrath right away, she had to stay in the theatre for at least an hour, since that was how long the appointment was supposed to be. So, the young lady decided she could use the time to do something useful, like practice her monologue for the upcoming auditions. Stretching, even if she wasn't going to be moving a lot, was important. Snow White leaned forward and stretched her back, but she quickly realized the bulky sweater wasn't helping matters and so she tossed it off the stage, revealing a sunflower yellow tank top with large, white stars speckling the fabric. Her favourite necklace, the one with an apple charm dangling from it, got caught in her hair and after fixing that, she got back to work.

Once she was limbered up, Snow pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and smoothed the wrinkled surface. One of her favourite Greek myths was the one about Icarus, and although there were no great plays about it, at least none that she heard of, she found a poem about him on the internet a week ago. Although it was a little unorthodox, she knew Prof. Scar would put up with it, for she had earned the right to go off script after her "dazzling" (his words) performance as Juliet her sophomore year.

Snow cleared her throat then began.

"Papa, I tried. I wanted to listen to your warnings, to pay attention to your words of wisdom as Mama told me to, but I think you've forgotten that I am not a wary lad. You can give me wings and look, I will fly with the best of them! I can match the gulls and pelicans that dive for sustenance. Look Papa, look!" She stretched her arm, pointing to the ceiling, "Look at what you taught me! If I am a bird, you are too, but what if I fall? What if I turn into a fish before your eyes? Will the sun bake me as a tumble from my perch? Will you follow my lead, as I have always followed yours?" Her arm dropped to her side. "Oh Papa, look what I have done," her voice cracked. "I couldn't even turn into a fish to save you. Water burns as badly as the sun, but I wish it didn't so I could tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry Papa, I'm sorry."

Snow's father stood to stage left. He stared at her with the darkest of eyes, his hideous brows mocking her as the smell of whiskey overpowered her. She shook her head, and the mirage was gone.

Slow, impressed clapping caught her attention. Snow whipped her head around and realized there was a boy in the far back row making the noise. Having been caught, he stood and made his way to her. As he came closer to the light, she recognized him as Ferdinand Amsel, a senior student at DSNEY who presented to her Drama 10 class the semester before. He was good, "a true talent", as Prof. Scar called him, but she never saw him perform in the fall productions. She wondered why he was there now, of all times, and she suddenly felt exposed, like she forgot to put on pants that day.

Ferdinand climbed on stage; his claps were merely echoes now, and he smiled at her. His skin was almost as pale as hers, but his hair, like melted molasses, radiated under the stage lighting. She caught sight of his trademark suspenders, white with red hearts on them, dangling at his sides. His black t-shirt had a white bowtie stamped on under his neck, giving her the impression he might attempt to be professional at some point in his life. She realized they were staring at each other and quickly looked away, staring at her penny loafers.

"Impressive. You've gotten better since last fall. Although, might I recommend instead of facing just center stage, you turn slightly to the right, like you're actually talking to your father? Perhaps that will get the point across," he suggested. Although there was no malice in his words or scribbled on his disgustingly handsome face, she still felt attacked. Embarrassed too, but mainly attacked. Acting was her life, and although she knew she'd have to get used to critique, that didn't mean she had to like it.

So instead of addressing his suggestion, she focused on the first half of his speech. "You went to last year's production?"

Ferdinand nodded. "Yes, I go to them every year. Although I'm usually in the back row so I doubt you would have spotted me," he winked, causing her to blush.

Snow shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, I doubt I would have." For a moment she said nothing. Her level of anxiety was growing by the millisecond and all she wanted to do was run, but he was blocking the staircase that her bag was beside and she'd be damned if she left her homework here overnight.

"So if you're such an amazing actor as Scar says, why don't you audition?"

He blinked, seeming shocked by her question. Apparently no one ever thought to inquire about that. The young man shrugged. "I never considered it, to be honest. I've been working with 'Minnie's Acting Company' for over nine years now so I get my theatre fill there. I'm sure Scar would love to have me though, show me off in front of all his big wig colleagues trying to impress them with his "big city talent"."

Snow snorted unwillingly. "That does sound like him. For someone who's never acted with him, you know him pretty well," she commented.

Ferdinand chuckled. "I'm a good judge of character. Got that from my father." At the mention of fathers, Snow gasped.

"Crap, I've got to go! The Dwarfs think I'm a counselling and by the time I catch the bus I'll barely be home in time for dinner." Snow side stepped Ferdinand and rushed down the stairs, grabbing her bag as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I could give you a ride!" Ferdinand offered just as she reached the door.

Snow quirked an eyebrow at the offer. "Uh, thanks, but I was always told not to go in cars with strangers, and the last time I broke that rule, I got hell." She gave a quick wave. "Thanks though. Goodbye!" Snow slammed the door shut behind her and booked it across the street to catch the bus. It wasn't until she was on the bus that she realized she forgot her script. She didn't dare go back and grab it though. Strangers in theatres were not to be trusted, even ones as dapper as Ferdinand.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Updates will be coming! Review please :)**


	2. Snow White: Ch 2

'_I'm not a stranger though. We've met before.'_

Ferdinand was seven, Snow White six. It was a birthday party, whose exactly Ferdinand had no idea, but he remembered his mother fixing him up in a star covered tie and dress pants which he got dirty in the first five minutes at the party. It was stars that connected the children. Snow White was dolled up in a pink dress with bright yellow stars splattered across the material. Upon seeing their matching attire, she ran over and demanded to know why he was wearing the same thing as her. Apparently she didn't like to be copied.

After a brief explanation, she decided she liked him enough to want to duet with him. Ferdinand had just started voice lessons, so he wasn't stellar by any means, but she was good enough to carry him through most of it. They departed on good terms, or so he thought. When a week went by and she didn't call like she promised, he forced himself to forget about her. And it worked, mostly, until his sophomore year started and he saw stars again, this time dangling from her ears.

Despite his overflowing confidence, Ferdinand was shy around the other gender, at least those he had a crush on. He got along fine with Rapunzel and other girls in his grade, but Snow was different. He couldn't explain it, but she was and he wanted to know her, but it seemed she had other ideas.

Throughout his busy weekend of "Charlotte's Web" practice, teaching grades 1-2 acting class, and helping his dad write the script for his upcoming success "These Walls Tell Lies", Ferdinand was consumed with thoughts of Snow White. It was pure luck that he was in the theatre at the same time as her, but he liked to think it was Fate finally taking an interest in him. The only problem was that, come Monday, he couldn't find her anywhere. Well he saw her, but she disappeared in the crowd before he could go over and say hello.

By the time lunch rolled around, Ferdinand was discouraged and without appetite. Eric, his best friend for a decade, gladly took his muffins and homemade lemonade as they sat beside their friends Thomas and Rapunzel. The other two were currently locked in a friendly arm wrestling match, and while Ferdinand had his doubts of who would win, he went along with Eric's betting and kept his mouth shut as recollections of Snow's performance flittered through his head.

'Radiant. Such emotion! If she had a little more training, she could be a star,' he thought, not even feeling his onyx haired friend nudge him. The dark eyed boy looked towards the fellow senior with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up man, you haven't eaten a thing! Not that I'm complaining, because your dad's muffins are the shit, but you need your energy for practice this afternoon!" The nice thing about Eric was he was completely supportive of Ferdinand's acting. Unlike most who thought it was a little strange for a man to be so focused on acting, Eric believed his friend would make it big time.

"And I'll be right there, making sure you don't trip on that damn red carpet."

Ferdinand shrugged, not inclined to talk about it at the moment. Because of his commitment to acting, the young man had the afternoon off so he could go to practice. That day though, practice was cancelled so he had no reason to rush. He was putting a lot of stock in finding Snow White that afternoon, but since he had no idea what classes she had, he'd need that afternoon to find her.

Thomas chuckled from his position beside Ferdinand, his hazel locks obscuring one of his golden eyes. He and Ferdinand met at a community center two years ago that was doing an acting seminar. Ferdinand was teaching but he recognized Thomas and after seeing what an exceptional singer he was, he sponsored the young man to come to "Minnie's Academy" for singing. Although the lower class lad wasn't likely to make a career out of it, he appreciated Ferdinand's generosity, starting their road to a long standing friendship.

"C'mon Eric, even you gotta recognize love," Thomas stated as his arm quivered. The blonde girl held surprising strength in those tiny limbs. Then again, he knew that from the moment they met freshman year when she was practicing gymnastics in the school gym. He already knew her from the academy, but she dropped out the year before to focus more on her art. The two remained friends though.

As Ferdinand fought off the flaming blush, Eric stared at the bulkier youth in surprise. Thomas was quite perceptive in the areas of love, except concerning a certain heiress that is. The boys, and Rapunzel, loved bothering him about it, but he usually ignored them.

"Wait, wait, wait, Ferd is in love?" Eric exclaimed.

"You don't need to shout!" Ferdinand whined, clamping a hand over Eric's mouth.

Rapunzel giggled and tossed back her pin-straight locks. She hadn't had a hair cut in years, so by now the golden hairs reached past her hips. A flower headband kept the locks out of her eyes, but one could only do so much to control the unruly tresses.

"I knew it! Thomas, you owe me two bucks," Rapunzel stated.

The gentleman pouted as he tried to gain the upper ground in their arm wrestling. "I was the one that told you!"

"But you said he wouldn't admit it, and he just did!" She pointed out.

As Ferdinand was about to jump in to settle the misconceptions, the young man spotted three juniors making their way to the table. He inwardly groaned. The last thing he needed was to be smothered by the Bimbette sisters at a time like this.

Sure enough though, in minutes they were draped across the boys, mainly Eric and Ferdinand. Claudia, the cheerleader with an affiliation for the colour red, squeezed in between Eric and Rapunzel and began playing with the collar of his father's Marine jacket.

"Eric, there you are, I've been looking all over for you," she purred. Ferdinand swore if her skirt was any shorter she'd get splinters in her rear. That would be comical, at least the reaction to it. Meanwhile though, he had his own problems with Laura, the middle sister who was obsessed with yellow. She snuggled in close to the actor, giving her the signature doe eyes.

"Yeah Ferd, where were you this morning?" She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. He shifted so he was nearly falling off the bench, but at least she wasn't pressed against him. Honestly, he had no clue why the sisters (well two of the three) decided the boys were worthy of their constant affection, but Ferdinand could do without it.

Paula, the youngest of the triplet set, wasn't following her sisters' lead though. She leaned against the table and observed the arm wrestling.

"Who's winning?" She inquired.

Both participants said "me" at the same time, causing the group to momentarily forget the awkwardness draped across them and laugh. The green girl giggled and placed a hand on Thomas' arm. "Well, I hope you win Thomas," she admitted quietly. "No offense Punzie," she added.

Rapunzel shrugged. "None taken Paulie," with that, she slammed Thomas' arm on the table with a triumphant grin.

Eric smirked and extended his hand to Ferdinand, ignoring Claudia as she tried to hold his free hand. "Pay up buddy."

As Ferdinand reached into his pocket for the few bucks he owed Eric, the cheerleading sisters spotted something and took their leave. The group didn't know what scared the girls away, but Eric and Ferdinand were exceptionally glad for it. At least until they spotted what terrified the ladies.

Ms. Grimhilde, the biology teacher, towered over the adolescents, her pointed stare turning the group to stone.

"Really Mr. Shuttleford, gambling? I expected better from the both of you," she tsked. "That will cost you both a detention," she threatened. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun, heightening her high cheek bones and giving off a more intimidating appearance.

"He owed me for lunch yesterday Ms. Grim, honest!" Ferdinand and the others nodded along. She suspiciously gazed at the seniors then huffed under her breath. She couldn't prove or disprove it unfortunately, so she had to let it go. "But don't think I won't be watching! Gambling is nothing to make light of Mr. Shuttleford." With that, the woman was gone.

The group let out a collective sigh as soon as she was far enough away.

"Well, at least she got rid of the girls," Ferdinand commented.

Eric nodded along, "No kidding. I'll never understand 'em," he muttered. "And I definitely won't understand why they don't act like this to you Thom. Why are you the lucky one?"

Thomas chuckled and rolled down his sleeves, smoothing out the navy blue sweater that concealed his bright orange button-up shirt below.

"Probably because I know their dad, and he's often asked me to give them rides to school. I'm like their brother or something," he shrugged. "Not that I want to know the guy. He's not a faithful guy. I've had to kick him off my doorstep for trying to break down my mother's door. She doesn't need a guy like him causing trouble, and neither do those girls.

Ferdinand briefly took pity on the triplets. They didn't deserve a father who couldn't keep his hands to himself, not by any means. It did explain their behaviour though, causing the senior the inwardly shudder. Rapunzel nodded along with Thomas.

"Paula's stayed at my house a couple of times when their mom would get angry, but besides that I don't know the situation too well. Thom lives closer to them."

Suddenly, the bell rang, signally the end of lunch. The students with classes let out a disgruntled sigh. Eric complained about math with Jafar, as he swore the man had it out for him. Thomas was more than happy to escape to shop where he could forget his troubles amongst the sawdust and sparks. Rapunzel, as always, had art all afternoon with Ms. Abigail and Ms. Amelia Gabble. Although the ladies could hardly agree on anything some days, the provided an entertaining afternoon.

As the group said their goodbyes, promising rides to some and meeting the following day to others, Ferdinand noticed something odd in the distance. Someone with hair as black and night and skin white as snow was running full tilt out of the school's west wing to the opposite end.

'Snow White!'

Ferdinand took off at a sprint, hoping to catch her before the crowds swallowed her up, but it was too late. He himself was surrounded by hundreds of students pushing to get inside. He lost sight of her in minutes, but he didn't give up. No one ran that fast unless they were running from something terrifying, and he couldn't imagine what would scare her that much on school grounds.

He swore ten full minutes dwindled as he shoved his way through the mass of people. Finally though, he broke through and ran to where he last saw her. The young man, seeing her nowhere, stopped and looked around more carefully. Something glistened in the grass, and when he bent to get a closer look, he noticed it was a necklace with an apple pendant attached to it. He remembered Snow White wearing it at the party when he was seven. Ferdinand picked it up then headed towards the side doors where rows of old lockers were stored. That had to be where she was. With a determined expression, the young man straightened his star studded suspenders then headed inside, hoping Snow was alright.


	3. Snow White: Ch 3

By nature, Snow White was not a runner. She hadn't run from her father when he got a little too attached to his alcohol, and she certainly didn't cower when her brief stepmother got in a slapping mood, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. Not with anyone, even a qualified shrink. Ms. Faria-Godmater was just like every other counselor Snow had been to; nosy, chatty, and condescending. The only reason she even went was because her foster father's told her that if she didn't, they would pull her out of DSNEY and enroll her in a different school. They suspected DSNEY was a bad influence on her and although they didn't want to do it to her,

"As your guardians, we have to protect you Snow White."

That made her laugh. Protect her? How could they protect her, how could anyone? Memories didn't metamorphosis into dragons that one could slay. The past didn't sneak into her room and try to smother her with a pillow.

She went all the same though. The threat was too great for her not to. Snow went at lunch because she wasn't about to waste her afterschool hours cooped up in the building. The counselor was pleased to see her, and honestly Snow thought things might actually be fine, until she pulled out Snow's extensive file and began discussing her parents. She did not Pandora's Box opened and her well-kept demons free to roam around and ruin her life yet again. Faria said it would be healing, to talk about such things, but Snow wasn't enjoying it after the first two minutes.

"It says here your mother was assaulted?"

Snow nodded stiffly, not opening her mouth. "What happened exactly?"

Bloody towels flashed across her memory. There was so much blood; she couldn't wipe it all up. The police were knocking at the door, her father was at a bar, and Mommy wasn't waking up.

Snow blinked, washing away the memory just as she had the blood in the sink. "Pops had too much to drink and got carried away. Raped her and stuff. When she got back from the hospital, she packed up and left. I got home from school and she wasn't there." Snow picked away at the hem of her tank top, trying to distract herself.

Faria scribbled something down and nodded. "How old were you when this happened?"

"Five. Maybe six, I don't know."

"Did he beat you too?"

Snow took a deep breath as her heart beat faster. "No he—he didn't like someone that small compared to him. Wanted a more fair fight."

Again the counselor wrote something on her pad which was starting to bother Snow. What was she writing? Had she already decided Snow was lost?

"When did his new wife start assaulting you?"

The vile woman, the one who was supposed to protect her came around seven, or so Snow thought. She didn't beat the girl for at least six months, mainly so her father could think she was a good mother, but the only thing that woman wanted was the unemployment checks to buy more alcohol. She didn't care about Snow, if anything she hated her because she had to be fed which meant less money for booze.

"She didn't."

Faria blinked in surprise. "But it says in your file-"

"That file doesn't say a damn thing about who I am or what I've been through," Snow snapped. She pushed back the chair violently and grabbed the pad. "You can say whatever you want about me on this notepad, but you don't know anything! You're just going to tell those brothers that I need to be taken away from my friends, and I won't let you! I'll—I'll leave, run away like that bitch did all those years ago." Snow's voice cracked but she didn't care. She store up the paper then stormed out of the room. Without thinking, she ran out of the building just as the lunch bell rang. People began pushing to get inside, but she shoved harder and through the blur of tears, she searched for somewhere to hide. Anywhere would do, but privacy was necessary.

An idea came to mind; the locker storage room would do. With determined, speedy steps, Snow ran to the storage room at the back of the school. As soon as she was inside, she slammed her fist against the old metal and screamed while the tears fell faster. Again her knuckles hit the lockers, again and again until she smelt iron, blood, and realized her knuckles were a mess. She sunk to the ground and buried her head in her hands.

'Stupid Mom, stupid Pops, stupid everyone! Always leaving, always forgetting me, damn them!'

At one time in her life, thirteen, she had considered running away. She actually packed up her things and made it down the block before her second foster parents grabbed her. Locks were put on her windows and door so she couldn't pull the same tricks, but social services moved her soon after that.

'I hate them, I hate them all! I didn't deserve this,' she sobbed, her knees knocking together from her collapsed position on the ground.

The creaking of the steel door alerted her to a visitor. She was ready to yell at them to get lost, but when she saw it was Ferdinand, her screams caught in her throat. She spotted her necklace in his hand and clapped a hand on her neck to see that she had indeed lost the pendant. Her mother gave that to her, and she managed to hide it from her stepmother and father when they needed to pawn things for beer money. Snow tried to reach out for it, but when she saw how bloody her hands were, she recoiled.

Ferdinand's eyes held a compassion Snow had never seen anyone give her before. Sure, she'd seen pity, fear, sadness, and all those other bothersome emotions directed to her, but never unadulterated compassion like this. It frightened her.

He outstretched out his hand, his sneakers squeaking against the tiled floor, and waited for her to take it. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said quietly.

Snow wordlessly nodded her head and tentatively placed her hand in his. By now the halls would be deserted so she wouldn't have to worry about witnesses. She let him lead her out though, the crying having made her lose all sense of direction. Ferdinand didn't seem to mind though and even had a destination in mind.

They ended up outside his locker. He kept a hold of her hand as he twisted the locker combination, as if he thought she needed it to keep standing, and he was probably right in that sense. Snow leaned against the locker beside his, her bangs hiding half her tear stained face, and waited for him to say something, but he didn't. His silence was reassuring, calming, so she didn't dare interrupt it.

As he pulled out Tylenol, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a candy bar, she noticed his locker was covered with musical clippings. She saw the Phantom's mask, Elphaba's hat, Dorothy's shoes, and many other trinkets that lined his grey door. She wondered who gave him some of them, for some of the pictures looked to be from a backstage.

"Here, eat this while I clean up the cuts," he handed her the candy bar and realizing she had skipped lunch, the young lady took it and greedily began munching away.

Ferdinand took her to a bench at the end of the hall and set to work on righting the mess she'd made of her pearly hands. The alcohol stung but she ignored it. This wasn't half as bad as it would be when she got home and the brothers were angry with her. She was sure she'd be moved now, and the thought almost made her start to cry again.

"Why are you helping me? I'm practically a stranger," she whispered through the chocolate and almonds.

The senior chuckled which caught her off guard. "No, you're not. We met before, when we were kids, or don't you remember?" He teased affectionately and gazed at her through his dark lashes.

Suddenly, a memory of a little bow with a starry bow tie flicked before her. A birthday party was where they met. They sang together, yes that was it! She blushed, embarrassed for not having remembered earlier.

"Right we—we have met before. I didn't think you went here though. I always thought-"

"After my parents' divorce, I decided I wanted to go to DSNEY instead of the one my father recommended," Ferdinand explained.

"They got divorced?" She remembered his parents. They were nice, good people who had a big house and even a puppy for Ferdinand to play with. She didn't think people in picket fences got divorces.

He nodded. "Yeah, when I was twelve; the summer before I started high school actually." He finished one hand then wrapped it up in gauze.

"I'm sorry. They always seemed so happy," she commented quietly.

Ferdinand agreed. "They were, for a while. But when Mom got a girlfriend, it kind of put a damper on the whole marriage thing," he smirked.

Snow White's eyes widened. "Girlfriend? So your mom is-"

"A lesbian. Yeah, she's married now actually. They moved to California just after I started school and got married at Christmas. Mom's expecting a little girl come March, so when I visit this summer I'll have a playmate," he explained casually, as if it was no big deal.

'Well it isn't actually. I think it's kind of nice.' He picked up her next hand and began work on that.

"Do you miss her?" She asked hesitantly.

Ferdinand nodded. "Yeah, I do. Especially when I need advice on stuff that I can't talk about with Dad. He's not too good at sitting and listening. Being an actor, he likes to be, well, active." He looked over at her and paused. "You miss your mom too though, don't you?"

Snow's heart seized in her chest. How did he know about her mom? At six, she must have still been there. Her father wouldn't have taken her to a party.

For a while she said nothing, but then she nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"You can talk about it, you know. It doesn't make you weak to talk about the stuff that hurts."

"I know that," she snapped. Snow flushed and shook her head. "I know. I just don't want to. Not here," she mumbled.

Ferdinand nodded and finished up the hand. Instead of letting it go, he pulled her up with it. "There's a café nearby, that far enough from here?"

Honestly, she shouldn't consider going. Missing her afternoon classes wasn't smart, especially since Ms. Grimhilde would have her head for missing the day's assignment, but the idea of talking about it and actually feeling safe was more appealing. Snow never felt like the shrinks listened or cared when she attempted to open up. It was one of the main reasons she didn't. Yet she had a feeling that Ferdinand wasn't like that. He genuinely wanted to listen.

Snow nodded and with that, the two left the school.

"I don't blame her for leaving, honestly I don't. I mean if Pops could hurt her like that once, he would do it again. If she hadn't left, she'd be dead. I just wish she would have taken me instead of leaving me with him and that woman," Snow explained over her cup of apple cider. The café Ferdinand suggested was a quaint place with little florescent lighting and comfy stools that made being so high up off the ground enjoyable.

Ferdinand nodded. "I felt the same when Mom left for California. I didn't want to be stuck in this little town with Dad acting and stuff. It didn't seem fair. But I understand the reasoning now. I mean, think about it, if your mom took you with her, it would have been ten times harder for her to find a safe place. That, and she'd be charged with kidnapping. She would be in jail now, and your dad would have custody of you."

"I know you're right, but Pops still had custody of me and it didn't make life any easier," Snow pointed out.

"No, it didn't. What he did was awful and I'm not condoning it, but coming from your mother's perspective, she didn't have a lot of options. Has she tried to contact you since then?"

Snow White shook her head. "Not that I know of. If I ever got a letter from her, Pops would have burned it up without letting me look at it. Sheila would have too, but she would have rubbed it in my face first, telling me that my good-for-nothing mother was living a wonderful life without me. I'm kind of glad she never sent a letter."

For a few minutes they were silent. Snow drank her tea and thought of her mother. She didn't even remember what she sounded like, yet she could recall her scent. Apples. The cool metal of her apple pendant brushed her collar bone and she sighed softly. At least she had that to remember the woman.

"Can I ask you something?"

Snow White nodded. She had already been open with him about her life, she didn't have much she could or would try to hide from him.

"When you were performing that Icarus piece in the theatre, you seemed to really connect to the son's longing to please his father. Is that something you, well, actually feel?"

The junior bit her lip as she stared at her drink, unsure of what to say. "I—yeah I guess I do I just," she shook her head, "it's hard to explain." She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to make sense of it. "When I was a kind I always thought his drinking was my fault. If I was a better daughter, if I didn't cause all this trouble, he wouldn't have a reason to be angry and drink. Of course I know that's silly and not true at all, he was a drunk before me and remained one till he died, but at the time, I couldn't explain it any other way.

"Mom left because of me too, or that's how I viewed it. I was a bad girl so I—I deserved to be left behind with Pops." She shut her eyes and remembered him yelling at her, telling her she was the reason her mother left.

Ferdinand's hand slid across the table and covered one of hers, forcing her to look over at him. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "As you said, your father drank before you, and he was the reason your mother left, not you. You're not to blame for any of this. You're-"

"Please, don't call me a victim. I heard that enough when the police were taking my stepmother away," Snow interrupted.

The actor smiled. "I was going to say brave." Snow blushed but managed a chuckle at her mistake.

They finished off their drinks then ordered a plate of cookies upon Ferdinand's insistence. He must have noticed how hungrily she was eyeing them since they walked it. As they munched away, Snow White attempted to make conversation.

"So what are your plans for after graduation? It doesn't sound like you want to stick around here," she inquired.

Ferdinand chuckled as he bit off half his cookie. "You got me, I'm leaving for California after I get my degree. I've been accepted into an acting academy out there, one that I stand a better chance of getting onto Broadway with, and I'll be living with my moms and sister to save on expenses."

She hated how her heart sunk at the mention of him leaving. In nine months he'd be gone, and this blossoming friendship would come to an end. She smiled though, glad for his success. "Sounds like you'll have a wonderful time out there. I'm happy for you."

He nodded with his own grin. "Yeah, it's pretty exciting. Eric, you've probably seen him at school, he's coming out there with me to do some travelling before he goes to school next year. He loves sailing, and Mom has a port where he can store his boat, so I've got a buddy to take care of half the driving," he chuckled. "What about you? What are your big plans once you're free?"

Snow shrugged. "I'm not sure. I want to get into an acting school, but that all depends on Prof. Scar giving me a stellar recommendation letter. If not, well, we'll see I guess. I've still got a year to figure things out thankfully."

Ferdinand chuckled, "True, you have the leisure of time," he pointed out. "If you want, I could talk to Madame Minnie and see if you could be accepted into the academy here on scholarship, like Thomas is. I'm sure that would be good on your resume," he suggested.

At the mention of the elite academy, Snow White felt butterflies stir in her stomach. "The academy? Really, you'd do that?"

"Of course! You have talent, drive, and everything else a good actor needs. Why, my father would love to have you in his class," Ferdinand insisted. "Only if you want to of course. I mean, it's a lot of work and takes up a lot of time. You'd have to be prepared to make sacrifices."

"For a chance at Broadway, I'd cut off my own foot!" She exclaimed. They shared a laugh at her melodramatics then set to work on finishing the rest of their cookies. Once they were done, Snow realized she'd best head home.

"I'll have to explain about the counselor thing. No doubt they won't be impressed," she sighed as they headed to Ferdinand's car that they took over to the café.

Ferdinand opened the car door for her with a shrug. "There's not much you can do now but explain what happened and hope they understand." She sighed as she flopped down in the seat, hoping he was right.

It wasn't long before they came upon the cottage-like townhouse where Snow resided. She didn't get out right away though. Instead she rested her hands in her lap and stared nervously out the window. Ferdinand placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, okay?"

Snow White nodded, still unsure, but got out of the car. After taking two steps, she turned around and leaned in through the open passenger window. "Would you like to go to the movies sometime?" She asked boldly, her palms sweating and knees knocking all at the same time as she waited for an answer.

When she saw his smile and nod, she thought she would scream. "Friday at seven?" He suggested. Snow nodded eagerly.

"It's a date." With that, she waved goodbye then hurried inside. As expected, the brothers were on the other side of the door, wondering where she had been all afternoon.

"The school called, saying you were missing. Now just where were you young lady?" Mr. Grumpy, or so his brothers nicknamed him, asked with a frown.

Snow leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of his bald head. "I was with a friend," she explained. The boys looked at her strangely, unsure why she was so, well, happy!

"I'm sorry for how badly I've been behaving lately. I know it wasn't fair to take out my anger on you, especially when you're only trying to help. I promise to go to counselling once a week and to be here on a more regular basis so I can look after the other kids while you're working."

The Dwarf brothers exchanged astonished glances and confused words. Mr. Doc was the first to come forward. His face broke out in a smile and he extended a hand to her. "Sounds wonderful Snow White. We accept your apology." Instead of shaking his hand, she leaned down and hugged the shorter gentleman tightly. Although things weren't all fixed by any means, it was a start, one Snow White was happy to begin. She had a feeling this year was going to be an interesting one, there was no doubt about that.


	4. Cinderella: Ch 1

**Author's Note: **It's time for Cinderella to take centre stage now. Please let me know what you think of the plot/characters, as I'm always looking for feedback. Thanks! Original characters belong to Disney, story is mine.

* * *

Ella Cordona gazed upwards at the cloudy September sky and sighed. Winter was sneaking up on small town Walterelias, and the senior student wasn't looking forward to digging through the tiny storage closet of her apartment for her parka. She hoped she could avoid that debacle for another few weeks at least. Then again, perhaps Gus and Jaq would save her the misery and drag the bins out for her. Ella could always try the sticky note remind method. It worked when they needed more laundry detergent, and in her mind this required less effort than shopping.

School was over for the weekend, bless the stars, and Ella had a lazy weekend in mind. Well, as lazy as laundry duty and an English paper could be, but it was better than running around town for work. Having worked every day that week, she earned her time off. Her roommates would be working all day, so she had the relatively small apartment to herself, not that she was telling her friends. Knowing them, Snow and Anita would want to come over to watch movies and Ella would never get her work done.

"Ella, are you listening?" Snow White interrupted. Ella directed her gaze to her dear friend and gave her a sheepish smile. The junior offered to walk her friend home, with Ferdinand in tow of course, but it seemed Ella had lost track of the conversation already.

'How embarrassing.' But typical in her case. They hadn't even made it off school property and already the girl's mind was wandering. She didn't often day dream, because to her, what she thought of wasn't a dream, but soon-to-be reality. Once she graduated, she'd be off to Yale on a full scholarship, or so she hoped. Without the scholarship she had no clue how she'd pay for school, but she wanted, no needed, to go. There were too many memories in the town for her liking.

The young woman brushed her auburn bangs out of her eyes, pulling her wool hat tighter over her red ears in the process. "Sorry Snow, I guess I zoned out," her aqua eyes bobbed to the cracked sidewalk, watching as her brown boots crushed leaves beneath them.

Snow chuckled with a playful role of her eyes. "Typical Ella, just typical. What were you imagining now, your apartment in Yale?"

Ella bit her lip as she held back her grin. "Not exactly. I was just thinking about how senior year seems to be dragging," she explained as she pulled her heavy backpack higher up. She hated when the case felt like it was dragging her down.

"Tell me about it! I just want it to be over," Ferdinand sighed, agreeing with her testament. Although the two were in the same grade, Ella didn't know the actor too well. He was always too bright, too bubbly for her liking, and while he was a good guy, she kept a respected distance from him. The only reason the two hung out was because of Snow, and not wanting to disappoint her friend, she never commented on those times with the youth. As long as he didn't break her friend's heart, Ella would tolerate his presence.

Snow, consumed by Ferdinand's jacket, sent her boyfriend of two weeks a mock pout. "So you can be rid of me faster? Figures, just when I start to like you . . ." That argument was effectively silenced by a kiss, one Ella pointedly looked away from. While she loved that her friend was so happy, public displays of affection weren't Ella's thing.

The couple began chatting, assuming Ella was casually listening. Whilst this happened, the senior's mind wandered again. She thought of her parents, mainly her mother. She missed the encouraging words, the support, but mainly she just missed her presence. It was two years exactly since her parents' death, and while time was supposed to heal, Ella still ached for the people who raised her. Now, she was raising herself, and it was terrifying, not that she would let anyone know. She knew if she mentioned anything to Snow, the girl would insist she come to stay with her and the Dwarf brothers. Snow never did like Gus and Jaq, despite their adoration and overprotection of Ella. She knew of her friend's past, so she understood how hard it was to trust men, but Ella thought that with Ferdinand she was opening up more. Then again, Ella knew the fellow senior had yet to truly gain Snow's full trust. That took time, much more than the two might have together.

Ella felt a gloved hand slip into hers and looked to see Snow staring at her. "You were thinking about your mom, weren't you?"

She considered denying it, because it was much easier to pretend feelings didn't exist than to address them, but she didn't have the energy to pretend. The young girl nodded but shrugged it off. "It was nothing."

"You always get the sad look in your eyes; that's how I know. You never get it with anything else." The girls kept their hands intertwined while Ferdinand's arm continued to rest around his girlfriend's waist. Just as they were down the block, Ella saw a familiar face up ahead.

Charming Standish, one of the most obnoxious and popular boys at DSNEY, was leaning against his convertible parked on the street with the Tremaine sisters cooing in his ear. He was handsome, too handsome for Ella's liking. With his slicked back charcoal wisps and dark eyes, he caused all the girls to swoon, except her. Ella avoided eye contact and drew in a deep breath, hoping he would be too consumed by the poorly dressed sisters to notice her. Unfortunately, fate would have it otherwise.

"Hey there Cinderella. I see you forgot to wash the soot off this morning," Charming quipped, ridicule dripping off his words. She didn't react, no she'd trained herself better, but that wouldn't stop him. Bullies wanted reactions, but even if they didn't get them at first, they'd keep trying till they won. She hated his victories.

Ella squeezed her friend's hand, hoping Snow wouldn't jump in on her defense. 'He isn't worth it,' she told herself. And he wasn't, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve whatever came to him.

Anastasia, the younger sibling, giggled at his "joke", and her long ruddy hair formed a red flag of attack in the breeze. She liked mixing bold prints, and while she often made fun of Ella for her outward appearance, Ella didn't view Anastasia's very highly.

"Last time I checked, leopards were supposed to be locked up. Did you escape from your cage Cindy?"

Ella knew they were taking about her pants, but she said nothing. Thrift stores didn't always have what was in fashion after all. She snapped her eyes shut and counted her breathes. 'In . . . out . . . in . . . out.' She wouldn't let their jabs bother her; she was better than that!

Drizella nodded in approval for her sister's comment then added her own. "Cindy, go to the gym! I can hear your thighs rubbing together from here," she grinned.

"Alright, that's enough!" Snow snapped, giving the trio a malicious stare. "You are pathetic, you know that? How bad do you have to feel about yourself to make fun of others? Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Charming chuckled, adjusting the sleeves on his argyle sweater. "I don't know about you ladies, but I feel pretty spectacular, don't you?"

Ferdinand narrowed his eyes and pulled his girlfriend closer, not wanting her to end up swinging at the brute. "You're something else Charming. I expected better." He tugged Snow along, in turn bringing Ella with them. She hesitantly snuck a glance at them behind her and was startled to see Charming looking ahead, watching her leave.

Once far enough away, Snow emitted a growl. "How were you ever friends with that jerk, Ferdinand?"

The senior sighed, "I have no idea. It was preschool, I was an idiot?" he suggested.

Ella hadn't said anything yet. She felt her friends' stares, wondering if she was alright, but she didn't open her mouth to confirm or deny it. She pulled the sleeves on her baggy sweater down and wrapped her arms around her torso, holding herself together.

Snow wrapped an arm around Ella's waist and sighed. "Why do you let them talk like that? It's not right Ella."

"What they say doesn't matter. I don't care what Charming thinks," she insisted, silencing the others.

Soon enough, Ella was home. Snow and Ferdinand headed in the opposite direction for babysitting duty at Snow's place. She gratefully climbed the four flights of stairs and fumbled with her key, hoping the boys made dinner. Gus was off from the daycare by four, and while Jaq liked to visit his friends after work at the coffee shop, the barista usually came home for a meal around five.

Ella unlocked all three locks and dumped her bag at the entrance as soon as she was inside. To her right was a tiny kitchen, big enough for one person to cook at a time. The appliances weren't new, but they still performed their function which was all the three young adults cared about. The green countertop was an eye sore and the floor tiles were rickety at best, but Ella handled the imperfections with all the tolerance she could muster. Said kitchen currently had a pot of rice simmering on the stove and the island was set with three sets of plates, cutlery, and cups. Good, that meant someone was home.

To her left was their pathetic living room. A small TV inhabited one corner, a plaid couch was pressed against the north wall and with family photos covering all the walls it gave the area a cramped feel. Ella saw a blue cap on one end of the couch and socked feet at the other.

"Hey Gus," she greeted.

The nurse-in-training waved in greeting. Around this time, the young man was usually balancing cooking dinner and catching up on his crime shows, if he wasn't with his girlfriend Nastasia.

Ella began busying herself in the kitchen, intent on a cup of coffee to calm herself down, when she felt the complimentary peck on the cheek from Jaq. Although the two were in no way attracted to each other, Jaq was French and he always kissed people, no matter the gender or relation. The lanky barista smiled at her as he stole her cup of coffee.

"Hey, that was mine!" She whined, trying to jump to get it back. Jaq was quicker than her though and soon held it high above her head. The young man chuckled at her attempt and patted her on the head.

"Oh Ella, sweet Ella, you are so funny," he mused with his thick accent nearly muddling his words. The twenty year old came to America only two years ago for school, but after he received his work visa, he dropped out of college and began working full time "Max's Café" downtown. He sent money to his family every month, including his son who he was unable to bring to Walterelias with him. The boy was safe with his parents, but he was hoping to get enough money to bring his son here.

Gus rose from the couch and ambled over to the two. He was a little shorter than Jaq, but not much, and his muscle often won him any battle against his best friend. Gus grabbed the warm mug and handed it to Ella. She stuck her tongue out at Jaq who scoffed.

"You always let her win Gus. That is hardly fair!"

Gus chuckled and checked the roast in the oven. "Life isn't fair my friend," he pointed out.

Although the three lived on a meager income, they made due. The girl knew she would be far worse off without them. If they hadn't taken her in after she aged out of foster care, Ella was sure she'd be out on the streets. Thanks to their kindness though, she was likely to graduate with honours and valuable life skills, like how to extinguish a fire after someone sets the spaghetti on fire.

The funny thing was Gus didn't actually need to live with them. He once explained to Ella that he came from a rich lineage in the South, mainly a plantation which he'd rather not discuss, and his grandfather left him a trust which he used for his schooling. Technically, the money was for anything, but becoming a nurse was expensive. Still, if they ever got into a jam with rent, Gus was able to save them. Ella never told Snow this, because she didn't want her friend to think she was using the boys. She paid her rent on time without fail and always chipped in for whatever expense needed to be taken care of. Yet it was nice to know that for the next nine months she had a safe place to stay.

Ella kicked off her boots and shoved them to the side as she squeezed out of the kitchen. "I'm just going to freshen up. I'll be out to make the salad," she promised.

All three shared one bathroom, but the boys kept it quite clean. If anything, it was Ella who made a mess. The small tub was lined with shampoos, lotions, shaving cream, soaps, and Jaq's special conditioner that made his longer hair shiny. The harsh lighting causing her to squint until her eyes adjusted. Soon enough, she could see the rosy countertop to place her cup. The wide mirror reflected her haggard self, and she flinched.

Carefully, Ella rolled up her sleeves and stared at the scars lining her wrists and forearms. Most were old, but one was newer. She remembered the grip of the razor in her hand and the release she felt as the wound breathed, dripping blood into the sink. She got home from school early, meaning the boys weren't home and it was safe to lock herself in the bathroom till work. It only took one, and she felt better.

Ella subconsciously turned on the water tap so the boys wouldn't get suspicious. She knew it was wrong to cut, but her mind didn't think that way when she reached her limit. Sometimes, the words really did hurt and the memories were too much. She just needed a minute to herself, to be in control. The transfer of emotional to physical pain was cathartic, welcomed, and Ella wanted to stop, but she wasn't strong enough yet. Once she got the Yale, then she'd stop. All the reasons she harmed herself would be gone.

She glanced at her make-up bag and she swore she heard the razor singing, begging for her to pull it out and give herself a quick nick. But with the boys around, it wasn't safe. They would ask questions, and she didn't want questions, not right now.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ella, there is someone on the phone for you. She sounds very pretty,"Jaq stated.

The young lady opened the door and rolled her eyes. As she took the cordless phone from her friend, the Frenchman stole her cup of coffee again. "Jaq!" She would have run after him, but then she realized she still had the phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ella! How are you?"

"Oh fine Ariel, you?"

"Fantastic! You'll never guess who's having a party this weekend and I'm invited."

Ella headed to the kitchen and grabbed her bag, searching for her thermos. "I have no idea."

"Eric Shuttleford! Well he didn't invite me, he invited Anita, but he told her to bring a friend, and since Roger is out of town at a concert, she invited me! Want to come?"

Ella headed to the sink and rinsed out the thermos. "I don't know Ariel, I'm not a big fan of crowds. Besides, I have nothing to wear!"

"Oh please, my sisters have tones of costumes left over from their acting days. I'm sure you'll fit at least one. Come on, you have to! We haven't been to a party yet this year; it's a travesty!"

The senior sighed. "Oh alright. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night. Come over to my place at five and we'll get ready then head over together. Bye!"

Ella hung up and pursed her lips. 'So much for my relaxing weekend.' She decided after dinner she'd finish the first draft of her essay. At least then she'd get something done.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it; feel free to leave a review 3**


	5. Cinderella: Ch 2

Charming Standish waited impatiently outside of Tiana Granger's pitiful excuse for a house Saturday night. It was a split level brick catastrophe, and although he'd been inside many times, he still thought it was shameful. Then again, anything less than a mansion wasn't what he called livable. One could blame his father for that particular outlook.

Yet he didn't complain aloud, for his mother raised him better than that, at least from what he recalled of her. She always tried to instill manners, and although most of that was gone by now, he still respected the Grangers. Tiana's mother Eudora was like a mother to him, and although he was too old for her to stitch up his shirts like when he was little, he still liked to see her come over and take care of his house. When Charming was young, she usually brought Tiana with her and the children would play in the backyard or toy room, depending on the weather. He saw Tiana a lot more when his mother was sick, but he didn't like to think of that time.

The senior glanced at his Rolex and sighed in annoyance. At this rate, they were going to be late for Eric's party. The navy boy was one of the only friends Charming retained from his childhood years, besides Tiana, and despite not being in the mood for social gatherings, he forced himself to get dressed up and pick up his friend who he knew would not have a ride. He decided to go as a prince, and while his ruby pants and cream tunic with gold trimming wasn't the most fashionable of outfits, he fit the part, especially with his gold crown.

Finally, the front door swung open and Tiana skipped down the steps. The African American chef-to-be was dressed plainly, as expected. She never put much thought into her outfits, and although it was tempting, Charming usually didn't comment. He didn't want a swift kick to his nether regions. Charming was anything if not a fast learner.

Tiana adjusted her headdress, making sure the fake topaz jewel was still in the center of her forehead, and picked up her olive skirts so she wouldn't trip. Soon enough she was in front of her childhood companion with a smirk on her dark complexion.

"You clean up good Charming," she commented, picking some pretend lint off his shirt just to bother him. It worked too, for he glanced down, trying to see what she was doing, and received a flick of his nose for falling for the trick. She giggled, causing her mother's pendant earrings to bounce against her cheeks.

"You always fall for that," Tiana chuckled then sidestepped her friend, opening the passenger door to the red convertible. Charming had it cleaned earlier that day; at least if he went he could arrive in style.

Charming caught up to her and soon started the car. "It's a force of habit. My day simply isn't complete until I fall for your childish antics at least once," he replied with a bemused smirk. The engine revved and the two were off to Charming's neck of the woods, far from where Tiana dwelled. They bounced in their seats when the wheels passed over the train tracks, but after that it was smooth sailing.

Tiana fiddled with the radio station, as was customary whenever she was in his car, and finally settled on a jazzy station. "Thanks again for offering the ride. Mama wouldn't have let me go if I hadn't been in good hands. Don't ask me why she thinks yours are," she teased, settling against the plush cushion of her seat.

"I'm hurt! I thought after all these years you had finally begun to trust me!" he exclaimed, pretending to be genuinely hurt at her jab.

The young lady threw her head back and laughed. "Oh Charming, you're always good for a laugh, I'll give you that."

Yes, although they didn't socialize much at school, they managed to maintain the old friendliness of their childhood. He could make her laugh, but she was often the real joy to be around, at least in his mind. It was nice to let himself go for a change, instead of feeling so wound up inside, like he did with the Tremaine sisters.

"So where are your girlfriends tonight?"

Charming rolled his eyes. He hated when she called them that. "For the hundredth time, they are _not_ my girlfriends. And I have no clue. Eric didn't invite them to the party, but someone might bring them along. Who knows," he sighed. He had fun with the girls, there was no doubt about that, but he couldn't see himself staying in touch with them after graduation, which he prayed would come sooner. He already started his Yale application behind his father's back; the sooner it was sent off, the better.

Tiana chuckled. "You keep saying that, yet I keep hearing all these stories in the girl's bathroom," she quipped, causing him to flush. He would have asked what stories, but he'd rather not know.

"And I also hear you're still bothering that Ella girl. I thought you stopped that." Her tone was serious now, and while Charming was tempted to ignore the statement, he knew he had to answer. Being trapped in the care with an angry Tiana was not ideal.

Charming shrugged. "I never said I stopped. Besides, it's harmless. If anything, I keep doing it because it gets a rise out of her and her friends. It's hilarious," he smirked.

His friend crossed her arms and stubbornly stared out the window, avoiding his gaze. "Awe Tia, come on, don't get like that," he whined.

For a while, she said nothing. Not wanting to break first, Charming followed her lead. Finally, she caved. "Charming, one of these days you're going to realize where all these words have gotten you, and I don't think you'll like the answer."

"What are you talking about?"

Tiana gave him a hard stare. "You'll turn into your father."

Charming slammed on the brakes. Luckily, they were at Eric's house. He gazed at her, unsure of what to say. His best friend, the one he trusted completely, said he was going to turn into a man who was a cutthroat businessman with no time for his family. A part of him broke a little, while the other became furious.

"What the hell are you talking about? I will _never_ turn into him! You don't know anything! You're all talk, you low class ingrate!" Tiana stared at him after his outburst, both absorbing his words. Charming tried to take it back, but she was already out of the car.

"I'll get a ride home with Lottie," she muttered then left him sitting alone, feeling like a complete jerk. He obviously hadn't meant to call her names, but he obviously didn't think before he spoke either. Charming was tempted to just go home, his night was pretty much ruined, but if he turned back now, Tia won and he wouldn't give her that victory, even if he did insult her.

Eric's home was smaller than Charming's, but it was still a decent home. With three levels, a porch that went all around the house, and crisp white trim around the windows, the dark blue home was quite nice. The porch light was on, music was flowing out of the cracked windows, and people were pouring in and out of the house. There were no neighbours home that weekend to make noise complaints, and Eric's parents were both on the job for the next month, giving the senior student free rein of the house.

As Charming made his way inside, he spotted the Bimbette sisters chatting with a junior who went by the name Clopin. He was a transfer student from France, and while his English was surprisingly good, he did nothing to make him blend into the crowd. He was dressed as a jester and performing for the girls, causing them to squeal with delight. Charming didn't pay much attention and squeezed his way inside, hoping to find a drink to calm him down.

The Shuttleford main level consisted of a large sitting room, kitchen, and dining room. All three were packed with people, at least from what Charming could tell. Since everyone was in costume, it was hard to tell who was who. He recognized Robin and Marian leaning against the lofty fireplace in deep conversation, or at least that's what Charming suspected. It seemed those two were always confessing their love for one another, and frankly, Charming didn't buy it. Knowing love at such a young age seemed, well, comical at best, coming from the senior's point at least. Still, he had to admit, they were impressive. With almost two years together, one could only imagine where their paths would leave them.

The staircase leading up to the second floor was crowded too. Charming thought Eric may be up there, but he wasn't about to try and push his way through his schoolmates on a hunch. Besides, anything there, like his parents' bedroom and office, would be locked. Only the bathroom would be left unlocked, but thankfully there was also one hidden in the basement for guests who didn't want to wait.

Charming went to the kitchen and managed to grab a drink. The granite countertop was littered with red cups, beer bottles, and dozens of chip bags. Besides that, there was no real food or beverage left. Since he was driving, Charming left the beer and poured a glass of water. The others who occupied the kitchen, mainly Kristie or "Kluckie" as she was nicknamed and John, didn't notice his presence. Taking advantage of this, he escaped to the backyard, hoping to find some peace.

Within seconds he realized he was not alone. There was a girl dressed in a silver gown sitting on the wide steps of the porch. Her hair was done up in a bun, and while he couldn't see the colour, gold came to mind. A black headband resided on her head and he saw the glint of glass slippers on her feet. He could only imagine how painful those must be.

At first, he considered leaving. After all, she hadn't spotted him yet. He could make a clean getaway, find Eric, and go home. But he didn't want home, because home meant being alone and while he couldn't hurt anyone's feelings, he didn't like the idea of his mind being able to wander freely. So, mustering all his bravado, he walked over and sat on the opposite end, waiting till she noticed him.

She jumped, startled by his presence, and stared at him warily. She didn't say anything, not at first, but both stared at each other, sizing the other up. The added darkness revealed nothing concrete about her facial features, but the moonlight highlighted her rosy cheeks and blue bird eyes. She was pretty, almost beautiful, and he immediately wondered who she was.

"Having a good time at the party?" He wasn't sure what made him speak first, he was usually so good at waiting the other out, but the need to know who she was broke him.

The girl shrugged, her discomfort evident, and she pulled the sleeves on her silver gloves higher. "Not really. Everyone's either drunk or pretending to be drunk. I needed some air." She paused, watching him curiously. "You?"

Charming shrugged. "I just got here, and I'm already tired of it." He put on his charming grin and moved a little closer on the step. "I don't believe we've met before," he started but she stopped him when she moved further away. Why was she so frightened of him?

"You don't know me, but I know you," she replied quietly.

This intrigued him. "You do?"

She nodded. "You're Charming Standish, a senior at DSNEY, and you have a knack for sticking your foot in your mouth."

For someone so cowardly, she certainly was bold! "I do? And here I thought it was my charm that caught people's attention." He was actually hurt he was known by that, but he had a feeling Tia said something to someone, and what he said in the car got around. He didn't say anything about that though, just in case this mystery girl didn't know yet.

She smiled and he made out the prominent dimples in the dark. "If you call being arrogant charming, then I'm certain it catches people's attention."

"So I'm arrogant too? I think it's unfair you're calling me these things when I don't even know who you are," he pointed out.

The young lady adjusted herself so she was fully facing him. "You call people names all the time without knowing who they are. Why does it matter if people do the same to you, or you don't know who's calling you these things?"

Something about that statement struck a chord with Charming. Maybe it was because of what Tia said in the car, but he suddenly felt on edge, like this girl knew something important about him.

"What are you talking about?"

The girl shook her head and stood, heading for the dewy grass. She didn't reply, and this bothered Charming. One didn't just say such things then leave on terms like that. He followed her, planning to wait her out as long as it took.

Eric's garden was massive, almost as large as Charming's. One could get lost in such a place, if they weren't careful. She didn't seem to mind the idea of losing herself though and neither did he, so they walked. If she didn't want him there, she never let on. Although from her silence, he suspected she was waiting him out too.

"My mother died when I was eleven," he blurted out. Immediately his face heated up with shame, for it wasn't proper to say such things to strangers, but he didn't try to take it back. He couldn't.

"Is that supposed to make me pity you?" she asked, staring at him from the corner of her eye as they wandered between irises and snap dragons.

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that answer! "No, of course not! I just-"

"Is her absence the reason you act like you do towards women? Do you use her death as an excuse to-"

"No!" he shouted, "let me finish!" Silence followed. The girl was startled by his exclamation, but she let him speak. Fully embarrassed now, he ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I don't know why I said it I just—it just came out!" He sighed, an awkward silence following.

He licked his lips as he tried to find the words. "I don't know, maybe not having her around did make me who I am, but there's nothing wrong with me," he insisted. "Sure I say things that can come off mean, but it's not like my words really effect people. I mean, sticks and stones, you know?" Why was he trying so hard to convince her he was right? Perhaps because he saw in her eyes the judgement he always feared of receiving from the public. As he looked at her, he saw anger and mostly knowledge, something he always claimed to possess.

She shook her head. "Just because you lose a parent doesn't mean you're automatically going to be a bad person." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I lost both my parents, and I am _nothing_ like you," she admitted quietly.

Charming always wished his father had died of cancer instead of his mother, but when he thought of being raised alone, without either parent, he couldn't imagine doing it, because as strong as he made himself out to be, he really wasn't. He couldn't look after himself, not without someone to guide him. He wondered how she did it.

"How did it happen?" he asked tentatively.

"A car accident. The man burst through a red light and t-boned the car. It's been two years since they died," she explained reluctantly. He understood how difficult it could be to say someone was dead, so he stopped himself from asking anything else.

Both kept quiet as the moon lit the path before them. He had to admit, the night air was refreshing. He almost forgot he wasn't alone.

"I remember my mother used to sing songs all the time," Charming brought up, not sure why, but it felt like the right thing to say. He wanted to establish common ground, to assure her he wasn't heartless, even though it seemed impossible at the moment.

She nodded with a faint, reminiscent smile. "Mine did too. She taught me some songs, my scales, the little things," she commented.

Charming nodded. "My mom couldn't play piano well, but she tried. Do you remember some of the stuff she taught you?"

Again, she nodded. "Yeah, when I'm having a bad day."

He hesitated at first, but then the words came out and there was no stopping it now. "Could you sing something? I'd—I'd like to hear you sing, if you don't mind," he asked courteously.

At first it didn't seem she would. She got a speculative expression on her face and her forehead crinkled as she tried to decide whether or not singing was a good idea. She heaved a sigh and he grinned, glad to have won.

"Alright, but don't laugh. It's been a while since I sung this one," she cleared her throat and began.

"Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood. But I'm takin' a Greyhound on the Hudson River line. I'm in a New York state of mind. I've seen all the movie stars in their fancy cars and their limousines. Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens. I know what I'm needing and I don't want to waste more time. I'm in a New York state of mind."

Her voice carried wonderfully, so soft yet strong too, just like her personality he suspected. She didn't carry on much after that, but he wished she would have. What she created with her voice was magic, and he liked to think that was why his heart clenched while she performed.

He must have been staring, for her cheeks lit up and she glanced away shyly. "It's been a while so that probably wasn't the best-"

"No, no," he insisted, almost reaching out to touch her hand, but refrained. "It was—it was great. It really was. Thanks." She bobbed her head, shyly looking at him from the corner of her eye again. He caught a smile though, and he returned it.

"So is New York in your future then?" He asked as they continued on.

She laughed, catching him off guard, and he briefly wondered what was so funny. "No, not New York. I'd like to visit, but I want to get into Yale and become a lawyer. My grand-dad was one, and he always wanted me to carry on the family tradition, even when his son didn't."

He admired her determination, and with that they began talking about normal teenager things, like classes and coffee and escaping their mundane lives. She told him about her roommates, all the trouble they got into, about her waitressing, and she even let slip her homeroom, but that was all she let slip. She didn't mention her name, not once. He told her about his father, how he hated the idea of running the chain of department stores, his real name (Percival, not Charming), and even a little about when his mother was diagnosed with cancer, something he never talked about. By the end, he felt like he knew her almost completely, but her name was still bothering him.

The two took a break from walking and settled on a fountain edge. The Shuttleford's loved water (obviously), so at least one fountain and pond were mandatory. Once they sat down, he noticed her picking at the gloves again, and wondered what she was doing. He saw her begin to roll them down as she spoke.

"Percival, do you remember earlier when you said your words don't hurt people?" He nodded, uncertain if he should have, seeing as this could lead to a bad ending to a pleasant evening.

She had continued to take off the arm length gloves until they were completely off. Almost immediately the dim light caught her scars, causing his eyes to widen. When he stared at her, wondering what she was getting at, she readily met his gaze.

"Every day, I think about cutting myself because of what people call me. I know they are words, and words aren't supposed to hurt, but they do. Words kill people, Percival. It's not always sticks and stones." She pointed to a long, newer scar, almost like it had been done just that morning, for he could still see the ugly pink staring back at him.

"That one was because I was called fat. I know I'm not, but my mind," she shook her head, "the mind can play tricks on you, make you believe things people say and care too much what they think. I'm trying to stop, I am, but you have to know what effect your words have on people."

Charming stared and stared at the scars, watching how they went up to almost her elbow. Some were deep, others shallow, and he saw red when he thought of the people who made her feel so awful. Didn't they know how amazing she was? He had only known her about an hour, but even he could tell she was special, that she was going places. He clenched his hands into fists as he imagined the way he would break the people that shattered her inside on a daily basis.

"Who are they?"

"What?" she asked, unsure what he meant.

Charming looked up at her, his lips a thin line, as his fists clenched tighter. "Tell me who says these things. I need to know!"

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side, still confused.

"Because they need to stop!" He reached out and clenched her scarred arms in his hands. "Because they're ruining a beautiful, articulate, astonishing person and it's not fair!"

She seemed shocked by this answer. Her mouth hung open for a moment before he noticed tears in the corners of her eyes. At first he reached up to wipe them away, but his hand rested on her cheek instead, absently brushing her pale cheek. He heard her breath quicken, his did too, and as he began to lean in, unsure of what exactly he was doing, the town clock chimed once. She pulled back immediately, forcing his hand to drop from her cheek, and stood.

"I-I have to go," she stammered.

"Go? Why? It's only midnight. If you have to get home I could-"

"No! I mean, no I just—I have to go now. Goodbye Percival." She started to make her way out of the garden, but he followed.

"But I don't even know your name! When will I see you again?"

She shook her head frantically, her bun beginning to come undone in the process. "You won't, you can't," she decided. He wasn't satisfied with this answer though, but as he tried to pull her back, his hand caught her elbow, causing her to lose her footing and one of her shoes slipped off. She broke free and before he could catch up, she was gone.

Charming glanced at the ground and picked up the glass slipper. Well, if he didn't have the girl, at least he had the slipper. He'd find her one way or another. After all, there couldn't be that many women missing glass slippers nowadays.


	6. Cinderella: Ch 3

**Author's Note: **I do not own the song "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato. Enjoy all the same!

* * *

'I can't believe I almost let him kiss me.'

Ella wasn't sure what came over her at the party, why she let herself get lost in conversation with Char—_Percival_, her bully of all people. What terrified her was, while they talked, she forgot he was a grade-a jerk. He acted human for a change, and it was . . . _nice_. He was a decent person and to think of him as anything but a bully was hard to comprehend. On the way back to Ariel's, she wondered if he would have been as concerned about her scars if he knew he was the reason behind most of them. She didn't think he would have been as kind if he figured out her identity, so she made the decision during the ride home not to tell anyone what happened at Eric's party. That wasn't a problem, seeing as Ariel was too depressed at not having conversed with Eric to notice her friend's distress. Anita must have suspected something for she was one of the most perceptive people Ella knew, but she didn't comment.

Ariel insisted the girls stay the night, seeing as it was late and she wasn't up to driving them home. Ella agreed only because she knew the boys, well at least Jaq, would be waiting up for her to ask how the evening went. As much as she would like to think she could lie to them, she knew they would make her crack with their incessant questions. If she could at least have a night to contemplate this sudden shift, perhaps then she could fib her way around the truth.

Most of the night before she crawled onto the air mattress was a blur for her. She remembered climbing the winding staircase to Ariel's bedroom, the bickering Ariel and her sister Melody got into along the way, and she recalled taking off the outfit behind the bathroom door. When it came to her feet, Ella realized she lost one of the glass slippers. She cursed under her breath and wondered how she would explain that. Ariel's elder sister Arista wouldn't care about the missing shoe, seeing as she hated the pair, but if Ariel noticed, that could spell disaster. She reluctantly slipped on a pair of loaned pyjama bottoms, still keeping her long sleeved sweater on to sleep in, and exited the bathroom.

Thankfully, Ariel was too preoccupied brushing her hair with her fork-like comb and nattering about how disappointing the night was. Anita appeared to be listening, but the green eyed senior seemed to be busy on the phone, likely letting her parents know she was safe and would be coming home later. Her caramel crew cut was sticking up in end, likely from the amount of times she ran her fingers through it, and Ella noticed a pencil sticking out from behind her ear. As an aspiring fashion designer, the girl likely spotted an outfit at the party that inspired an idea for a new outfit.

Ella took her place on the mattress in the dark bedroom and curled up under the blankets. She was half-listening to Ariel, but honestly, she had better things on her mind than the handsome Shuttleford.

She didn't understand her boldness that night. Perhaps because he didn't know her name, she no longer feared his judgement. She felt free enough to say what she longed to since he started harassing her. By showing him her wounds, she hoped it would change him, and maybe it had. Or it could not, and on Monday, he would treat her as he always had. She had nothing to lose really; no matter what, she would be gone by summer. She wouldn't have to worry about his presence any longer.

They had common ground though, and that surprised her. She hadn't known about his mother, then again he likely didn't know about her parents, but somehow that bond made her like him, just a little. He missed his mother. She knew it when she spotted a tear in his eye while he talked about her contraction of breast cancer. He even admitted she was the reason he called himself Charming, because she always told him what a little "charmer" he was. The boy shared something very personal that he likely refused to talk about with people who actually knew him. The freedom to be open with strangers was . . . strange. She concluded that when she brought up her own parents and the self-harm. It likely was a mistake to be that honest with him, but he had no clue who she was, so she decided not the fret too much.

'He can never know,' she established. 'If he finds out, he'll just have something else to pick on me for.' Was that true though? Would he laugh at the scars he held with such care and concern? At the thought, she peeked at the marks in the moonlight. They glowed and burned as she remembered his touch, causing a shiver throughout her body. She recalled his insistence that she was amazing, and the thought nearly made her cry just like it had earlier. How could someone treat her with such cruelty yet make her feel appreciated at the same time?

The young woman sighed quietly and shut her eyes tight, trying not to think anymore, but that didn't work when she remembered he almost kissed her. He would have been her first kiss; her bully and her first kiss. How . . . ironic? Depressing? Wonderful? No, never wonderful. He didn't deserve that first romantic exchange, not by any means. After all, his words made her hate most parts of her. Then how come she was starting to wish she could go back and kiss him?

'It must be hormones,' she convinced herself, or at least tried to.

Ella drifted off to the sound of Ariel's chatter and the feverish clicking of Anita's phone as she sent off a good-night text to Roger.

The next morning, she rose early and left a note for Ariel, saying she walked home. Although it took almost an hour, she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to do some sole searching, or that's what she called her reminiscence. Come Monday, she would know if things had changed. She half-heartedly wished they did, but her common sense told her nothing would. It was better that way anyway.

After unlocking the door as quietly as possible, she realized the house was already buzzing with activity. Jaq positioned himself against the kitchen counter, chatting in French on the phone. Although her translation was slightly flawed, she heard something about a rabbit and suspected he was telling his son a story on the phone. He only spoke in his native tongue when he called home once a week. Luckily they had a good long distance plan. She gave a wave, glad he was distracted, and attempted to slip away uncaught. That failed unfortunately, due to Nastasia. Dressed in one of her see-through robes and long nightgowns, the Brazilian beauty prepared breakfast. The elder girl waved Ella over with a smile. Having been caught, she reluctantly went over and leaned across the island, wondering what Nastasia wanted.

"How was the party?" she whispered, her inky locks pouring over her shoulder, contrasting her nutmeg skin quite nicely.

Ella blushed. "It was good, I had fun. Where's Gus?" Hopefully mentioning the boyfriend could throw Nastasia off the trail.

"Octavius is sleeping; he got home late from his shift and after I made him watch 'Phantom of the Opera', he crashed," she explained with a chuckle. "Now come, tell me all about it! I used to love parties back in my homeland." Nastasia immigrated to America when she was seventeen with dreams of becoming a doctor. She was on her way, but school often took up so much time it was hard to behave like a twenty-one year old. That was where she met Gus actually, or so the story went. They were in the same biology class, and if Ella recalled correctly, it had something to do with dissecting a pig.

Jaq appeared by her side, his bedhead clouding his eyes, and he playfully ruffled her hair. "Yes petite, what did you do at this party?"

She opened her mouth to try and escape, but the phone rang, saving her. She dashed over to it and answered, hoping it was for her.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ella? It's Ariel; why did you leave so early? Daddy made pancakes!"

She blushed and took the phone into her room. "I'm sorry; I just had to get home to do homework. I have an essay and-"

"Come on Ella, we both know you can come up with a better reason than that to miss Daddy's homemade pancakes. Out with it!"

Ariel was determined, as always, to get the answer. Ella could try lying, but she would be caught. She never was very good at fibbing. With a reluctant sigh, she confessed. It was a long story, especially since Ariel kept interrupting for clarification on some parts, but once she was done, she was incredibly nervous.

"You can't tell anyone Ariel, I mean it! If he finds out it was me, it will be awful. _Please_ promise you won't say anything," she begged, nervously fiddling with the tassels on her favourite blanket.

"I promise! But I can't believe you almost kissed him! It's kind of romantic, if you think about it . . ."

"We are _not_ going there. It's Charming Standish. You know what he's like."

"Yeah, but for all you know, he actually could be a great guy, especially to you if he knows you're the mystery girl."

"Ariel, you promised!"

"Alright, alright! I promise, not a word to anyone."

"Not even your sisters."

"Not even my sisters," she promised.

Ella sighed, "Good. I've got to go do my homework. See you at school." She hung up and flopped backwards on her bed, burying her head with a pillow. She heard the door shut, likely Jaq off to work, and the TV click on to a soap opera channel. Someone (Gus) was in the bathroom taking a shower. The apartment was bustling around her, yet she felt no urge to follow everyone's lead. She stuffed the pillow behind her head and grabbed a book, hoping this would keep her occupied till she found the will to do something more productive.

"Ms. Tremaine is such a pain," Snow complained as she flopped on the bleachers beside Ella. "I mean, who assigns a ten page paper due Monday on a Friday? There goes my weekend!" she exclaimed. Ella was sympathetic, seeing as she was stuck with a twenty page paper due Tuesday. She foresaw a text book covered desk and many trips to the library in her very near future.

Anita took a bite out of her tuna sandwich and nodded. "Thankfully I didn't take French this year."

Ariel sighed wistfully as she stared at the field where Eric stretched for his cross country practice. "I wonder if Eric speaks French," she mused. The girls chuckled at their friend's distraction and Snow tossed a grape at the girl's pale cheek.

"Come on Ariel, snap out of it! We've got better things to talk about, like Charming Standish."

Ella's head wiped around and she stared at Snow wide-eyed. "W-Why are we talking about him?"

"Because it's been a week and he hasn't said one mean thing to you. Neither have the Tremaine sisters. Something's up! He must be planning something," Snow established, her flare for dramatics becoming obvious.

Ariel glanced at her friend but Ella glared at her, trying to silently remind her of her promise not to say anything.

Anita nodded, pushing up her reading glasses that threatened to fall off her nose. "Well, he certainly has been acting nicer, but I highly doubt he's planning something. After all, he's all talk. He never actually pulls pranks. That's Peter Pan and his Lost Boys," she reminded as she dug around her lunch bag for her apple.

"Anita's right. I'm sure there's nothing going on," Ella encouraged, hoping to drop the topic. She stared at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, suddenly losing her appetite.

"But since when is Charming nice to people? And the Tremaine sisters? They feed off other people's suffering, yet they hadn't said one word to Ella all week. Doesn't _anyone_ think that's a little odd?" Snow insisted.

Ella remembered walking past Percival on Monday. He was having a word with Anastasia and Drizella, and while she hadn't actually heard what he said, she had an idea. Perhaps their conversation on Saturday actually had changed something for the better.

"Charming and Ella met at Eric's party. He didn't know who she was, but she told him about how what he's doing hurts people. That's why he stopped," Ariel confessed, avoiding Ella's stare.

The young woman felt her friends staring at her in surprise and flushed. "Ariel, you promised!" She wanted to strangle the girl, honestly! That was the last time she told her _anything_ as important as this.

The redhead didn't seem to mind though. She just shrugged and peeled her banana. "What's the big deal if people know? It proves that he can change. I mean, look at him this week. He's being _kind_. I saw him apologize to Tiana on Monday and he never apologizes. You changed him. Why shouldn't people know?"

"Because if he finds out-"

"He already knows," Ariel stated.

"What?" Ella's voice cracked. "Who told him?" What a silly question; the culprit was sitting right in front of her. "How could you?" Ella felt tears pricking her eyes. "You promised!"

Ariel shook her head. "I only told him this morning. He was showing people the shoe all week and he asked me today if I knew who it belonged to. Once I saw he changed, I figured he should know who helped him see his poor behaviour, so I told him the truth. Ella, you're overreacting. Everything's going to be fine."

"What did he say when you told him?" Snow inquired; her interest was obvious.

"Oh, he didn't say anything at first. He seemed genuinely shocked. When I showed him the slipper you left at my house, he believed me. Ella, please don't be mad. I only did it for the both of you."

Ella didn't want to hear another word. She got up from the bleachers and was about to walk away when she heard someone start to sing.

"_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love. But now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was_."

She turned around and saw Percival standing on the bleachers about ten feet away. Everyone on and near the field was staring at him, but he looked directly at Ella. He had a good voice, one that carried, and she wanted to run, but she couldn't. She saw the slipper peeking out from his jean's pocket while his hair caught up in the breeze.

"_Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't I passed the test? When will you realize, baby, I'm not like the rest? Don't wanna break your heart; wanna give your heart a break. I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake. There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait, to waste, so let me give your heart a break; give your heart a break. Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break!"_

As he sang, she unintentionally walked closer to him, until they were face to face. His voice died away and the two were left standing in silence, unsure what to do or say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, pain present in his dark eyes. Ella bashfully looked down at her boots and let out a shaky breath.

"Because I didn't think you would listen if you knew it was me," she admitted.

Charming reached out and took her arms in his hands lightly. He rolled up her sweater's sleeves and revealed the scars. With great care, he brushed his thumbs over the lines, urging her to look at him.

"I would have listened even harder if I knew," he promised.

Ella shook her head, "It doesn't matter. You know now, and it doesn't change anything. You can't change the past," she insisted, trying to leave again but failing when his grip on her arms tightened.

"It changes _everything_ Ella. I'm sorry for what I did, and I know I'm never going to be able to make up for all the pain I caused you, but I can at least try to prove to you now that I am a better person. It's all thanks to you."

With everyone staring at them, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to grow attached to him then realize it was all a horrible trick and he was only fooling her. Ella wasn't ready to open herself up to that kind of hurt yet. Yet she remembered that night and how good it felt to be around him, Percival, not Charming. She wanted that back.

She slid her arms out from his grip. "If you're going to make it up to me, I think starting over is in order." She stuck her hand out and smiled bashfully. "My name is Ella and I often don't know what I'm doing."

Percival smiled as well and gripped her hand tightly in his. "I'm Percival, and as someone told me, I often stick my foot in my mouth, but I'm working on getting it unstuck."

The warning bell rang, disturbing the onlookers. Soon Ella's friends were leaving, and Snow beckoned her over. The young lady kept her hand in his for a moment, mulling over what to do.

"Would you like to come over to my apartment after school? There's a special showing of the original "Dracula" on tonight and there's room for one more on the couch."

Percival eagerly agreed. "Only if you come by for "Frankenstein" on Saturday."

She laughed, "We'll see. I have a twenty page paper due, and it's a bit of a killer." She started making her way down the bleachers with him following.

Ella didn't have a clue what all of this meant, but it was a start to something, and if she knew anything, it was that beginnings were the most important part to any story.


	7. Lady and the Tramp: Ch 1

**Author's Note: **Part 2 is over and now it's time for "Lady and the Tramp"! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think of the characters/plot as always. Original characters are not mine, but the story is!

* * *

Leona Darling, or Lady as she was called by everyone including her parents, skipped down the steps of "DSNEY" as the final dismissal bell rang during the second Tuesday of October. It was her junior year, and she was sure things were going to go her way this time around. She had spent her first two years of high school in hiding, hardly making many friends except the ones she kept from her younger years. Now though, she had every intention of making her mark. She just wasn't sure how yet.

Lady adjusted the strap on her one-shoulder backpack and looked around the front entrance of the school. Seniors rushed to the parking lot and hoped in their cars with the intention of heading to "Daisy's Corner Store" for a shake. Other fellow classmates hung around, chatting with friends, avoiding the inevitable homework, the usual really. She bit the inside of her cheek and fiddled with her unruly molasses hair. The young lady hated how large it was compared to the rest of her. She was beginning to consider chopping it all off, but she knew she would regret losing the security blanket.

Her little sister, Wendy, had yet to make an appearance outside of school yet. The girl had music with Professor Scar at the end of the day, so she was usually late. That didn't make Lady like it any better though. She hated having nothing to do as she waited, especially since she knew Jack and Trusty had a busy schedule. Wendy often took for granted the rides they were offered by the elder boys, but Lady usually gave their neighbors cookies every week as a thank you for their generosity.

'As soon as I get my licence though, I won't have to worry about them. I won't have to worry about anything,' she thought with a smile. Freedom was just on the horizon, and Lady couldn't wait to grasp it.

While waiting, Lady spotted Percival Standish and Ella Cordona walking hand in hand to his car. She heard the rumours of their relationship, but because she was lower on the high school totem pole, she only got scraps of gossip that were hard to verify. There were rumours Ella self-harmed, but as the senior wore a t-shirt, fully exposing her arms, Lady could only see the faint remains of scars.

The pair stopped at his car and Percival turned to face his girlfriend. It was hard to see what was going on, but Lady spotted his class ring come off his finger and slip onto Ella's. Lady knew what that meant; they were officially "going steady" and as old of a term that was, she could see how happy it made Ella. The blonde was beaming and although she only kissed his cheek lightly, Lady figured she was holding back because of the public parking lot.

Lady sighed wistfully as she watched them get into the car and drive off. 'This will be my year. I'll get a boy of my own and I'll no longer be an outcast,' she told herself with confidence.

With Wendy still nowhere in sight, Lady began to wander the grassy grounds, looking for someone to chat with. Soon enough she spotted Belle who appeared to already be in conversation with someone.

Belle's companion had dark skin, like a gypsy, and her poofy, charcoal hair was kept away from her emerald eyes with a violet scarf tied around her head. Gold hoop earrings framed her angular face nicely, and her bangles clanged together whenever she made a gesture with her hands. She seemed bubbly, no that wasn't the right word; passionate, that was it. Her clothes made her stand out too. The off-the-shoulder t-shirt with a band's name Lady had never heard of before was two sizes too big, but with the help of her high waist lime shorts, the girl's thin waist and prominent hips were accentuated. Lady envied her toned legs that were cut off with the start of her highlighter yellow knee-high socks. A pair of grubby sneakers finished off the look, and as Lady made her way over, she wished she had a bold style like her. All Lady had ever worn were knitted sweaters and jeans.

'Why don't I ever take chances?'

Belle spotted Lady and waved, giving her the confidence to keep going. The intelligent senior had her chestnut hair pulled back in a braid that hung over her shoulder, threatening to get tangled with her locket. Belle's style was simpler, closer to Lady's, yet she always looked more put together. Her brown leather vest, skinny jeans, and olive long-sleeved shirt highlighted her ivory complexion and dark eyes nicely.

Lady stood beside Belle and waited patiently to be introduced. She had impeccable manners, at least when she wanted to, and she would be mortified if she interrupted their conversation. Besides, Belle's friend seemed adamant to make a point.

"I just don't see how Frollo can go off on kids for not thinking the same way he does. I mean, last time I checked Christianity wasn't the only religion, am I right?" Her bright eyes were alight to the point Lady wondered if she would light Belle on fire by accident.

Belle nodded. "No you're right, he's supposed to teach us about all religions, not just the one he practices. Maybe you could start a petition. I'm sure if you got enough signatures Mr. and Mrs. Darling would listen, wouldn't they Lady?"

Lady despised being put on the spot. How was she to know what her parents would and would not approve of? Just because she was the daughter of the principal and vice principal didn't mean she had a clue what was going on with them. She nodded though, giving the passionate girl a shy smile.

The dark haired student grinned then, flashing brilliantly white teeth, and glanced at Lady. She refused to admit how intimidated she was at the moment, but she had a feeling this stranger knew.

"Yeah, maybe I'll give it a try. I know Meg and the others will sign. If Phoebus knows what's good for him, he will too," the girl winked, causing both girls to laugh. "I'm Esmeralda by the way, but you can call me Esme," she stuck out her hand to Lady, waiting for her to shake it. Lady did obediently and introduced herself.

Esme nodded but her gaze travelled to the chain Lady had around her neck. "Say, that's a real nice piece of jewelry. What's it say on there?"

Lady fumbled as she grabbed the chain, raising it off her chest to give Esme a better look. "I-It says my name. It was a gift from my parents a few Christmases ago. My sister has one too," she explained.

The confident girl gave it a nod of approval. She looked as if she wanted to say more, but suddenly another student made an appearance, this one a male.

He looked to be about Belle's age, possibly a year older, but that could be because he neglected to shave. Lady saw a five o'clock shadow edging along his defined jawline, matching the colour of his out-of-place dark brown hair. There were some lighter colours like tan and silver in the mop, and she wondered if he dyed it like that or if it was natural. His eyes were hazel, and when she caught his glance, she remembered her favourite taste, hazelnut coffee, and her cheeks flushed. He was dressed head to toe in dark colours, signaling his affiliation with Meg's crowd. Lady never associated with them, mainly because they terrified her, but from what she heard, those students were not to be messed with. She wondered what the scruffy teen wanted with Esme and Belle.

As Lady observed, she discovered the three knew each other, quite well she might add. Esme did up the button on his grey button-up sweater and Belle dusted off his black leather jacket like mothers do to their messy children. The man didn't seem to mind, even laughed good naturedly at the girls.

"What does a guy need a girlfriend for when he's got friends like this?" he teased, causing the girls to scoff with smirks. Lady felt like she was watching a movie and couldn't follow the plot. She couldn't tell if he was flirting or if he was serious. Either way, the three didn't seem to care.

"Now I didn't come over here to be preened. Phoebus is lookin' for you Esme. Best find him before Thomas and the others convince him to come to the bonfire tonight," he explained.

Esme sighed. "You know, I'd almost let him go if he wasn't failing English. He can't rely on his basketball scholarship forever," she shook her head. "Thanks for letting me know. Bye Belle, see you Tramp! Oh, and it was nice meeting you Lady!" With that, the girl was gone.

This "Tramp" fellow turned to Belle and grinned rakishly. "What about you Belle, can I 'convince' you to come tonight?"

Belle laughed and shook her head. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have to help my dad with one his inventions. Maybe next time?"

Tramp struck his breast with his fist and gasped. "You're killing me here Belle!"

She chuckled, "that's what I do best," she winked.

"Kicking me when I'm down!" he fell to his knees, pretending to be in serious pain. Lady attempted to hide her chortles as Belle laughed.

"I'm sure you'll survive. I've got to get going, bye you two!"

When Belle left, Tramp chuckled and picked himself up. He dusted off his ripped jeans and when he finally raised his gaze to where Lady still was, he stopped. They both stared at each other for a moment, and as he began to smile, Lady's heart fluttered. He had such a nice smile; it was hard to imagine he was a part of Meg's gang of near-do-wells.

"What about you Pigeon, want to go to a bonfire tonight?" Lady wasn't sure where he got the idea to call her a bird's name, but she couldn't say anything about that till she wrapped her mind around the spontaneous invitation, one she certainly had not been expecting. She knew it was a bad idea to accept, especially since she knew the company she would be in, but it was tempting to agree. For once she wanted to take that chance, to do something completely out of character!

"Lady!" A car horn honked, nearly giving the girl a heart attack. She turned to find Trusty, Jack, and Wendy in Trusty's pick-up, waiting for her so they could leave.

With a fierce blush, the girl waved, signalling she would arrive soon then turned back to Tramp. "I-I've got to go. Thank you for the invitation but-" the car honked again and she mentally groaned. "Goodbye!"

Lady rushed over to the vehicle and slid in the back beside her sister. Jack, a Scottish immigrant and her friend since grade one, was glaring at her from his seat in the front. He was always protective of her, acting like a big brother would, and while it was endearing, she was starting to resent it. Trusty hadn't seemed to notice the tension yet and he started to exit the parking lot with a smile on his face. The history fanatic was likely listing off facts in his head, information that his grandfather, whom raised him when he was young, often told him. Wendy was oblivious as well with her music blaring so loudly Lady swore she could hear every word.

As soon as they arrived to the nicer area of the town, Lady leapt from the truck and scurried up the white steps to the door before Jack could lecture her.

"Now just a minute Lady I-"

"Sorry Jack, I have to study!" she interrupted as she skidded across the white washed deck and opened the front door to her baby blue Victorian inspired house. Wendy followed her sister's lead and slammed the front door behind her. Lady locked the door behind them and watched as her sister untied her blue bow, letting her curls run free down her back, and kick off the Mary Jane's she always wore to school. The sisters didn't say anything, as was typical for them, and instead went their separate ways. Wendy's bedroom was on the main level and Lady heard the door shut where classical music was then turned on. Instead of going to study, Lady set to work on organizing dinner. Her parents wouldn't be home till after five, and while she was getting tired of being in charge till then, she was used to it by now. As eldest, it was expected.

'I'm never going to get a chance to have real life experiences if they never give me a chance. They always make me look after Wendy. I was cooking dinner by the time I was her age; why can't she make a meal every once in a while?' Lady knew her parents didn't meant to come off as unfair, but she was tired of always being the responsible one. 'If I don't get a little freedom, and soon, I think I'm going to explode!'

Lady landed with a thump on her plush mattress and sighed. She hated when she fought with her parents. She was always made out to be the villain and in the end nothing ever changed. Wendy just sat there like the perfect little daughter and pretended none of it was going on.

It wasn't like she was asking for much either. All Lady wanted was to go out that Saturday night to a movie with her friends. Yet when her parents heard what movie and how late, they immediately shot it down.

"Don't you have a project due Monday? You should really focus more on your studies dear," her father advised as he sipped his soup.

Her mother agreed. "I don't like the idea of you being out so late Lady, especially with friends that I haven't met yet."

"You mean anyone who isn't our neighbors," Lady shot back, most upset with her parents. Why couldn't they let her have any fun? She asked them just as much, or she thought she had, but they told her she was behaving like a child and sent her to her room until she could behave like an adult. On the way, Lady grabbed one of the cordless phones and headed upstairs do to as she was told.

Lady's bedroom was on the second level to the far left. Inside, her bed, with its lace pillowcases and light coloured bedspread, was centered in the middle. There was a window with her desk that was piled with homework to the left and her closet, bookshelf, comfy chair, and knick knack desk was to the right. She wasn't allowed a computer of her own yet, but once she got the car and a job, she planned on buying one and replacing her knick knacks with it.

She avoided the comfy chair and instead cocooned herself in a blanket as she dialed Belle's number. Luckily, the girl answered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your supper," Lady started.

Belle laughed and denied it, saying her father was still in her basement. "I'm just taking a break. What's up?"

Lady explained in minimal detail and received the necessary consoling one would expect from a friend. She moved on to more interesting topics quickly though, like Esme and Tramp.

"How do you know them?"

"Hmm, well I know Esme from freshman year. Phoebus was my best friend when we were kids and I met Esme in my English class. After I got to know her, I introduced them to each other. She's quite an interesting character, as you've seen from today," she chuckled.

"And Tramp, I met him during my first year at "DSNEY" as well. He started sitting with me during lunch hour and we became fast friends."

Lady got the sense she was holding back though, and pressed on.

Belle gave an exasperated sigh and caved. "Oh alright, so there's a little more to the story. He ended up being my first kiss," she reluctantly admitted.

"What!" Lady almost screamed. "Tell me more!"

"There's not much to tell. We were eating lunch and when I was reaching for his can of Sprite, he kissed me! I was speechless, and as he was leaning in to kiss me again, I pushed him away. For a while it was awkward, especially because I knew he was supposed to be Meg's boyfriend at the time, but last year he came up and apologized for acting like a jerk. We've been on good terms since."

"Wow, I never would have thought you'd kiss a guy like that."

"Why, because he's not normal?"

"No, I just meant that I can't see you two being together. It's . . . weird."

Belle chuckled. "Well, we're not together, so it doesn't really matter, does it? Besides, Daddy always taught me not to judge a book by its cover, so I try not to with the ones like Esme and Tramp. Appearances are deceiving after all. But be careful around him, alright? He's a good guy, but he's got a skewed sense of good and bad. He doesn't often think things through, and I don't want you getting tied up with him, alright?"

"Alright. It's not like I was going to be hanging around him anyway," Lady pointed out.

"Okay, well, I've got to go. Daddy needs my help again. See you tomorrow!"

They hung up and Lady reclined on her bed. She was surprised by Belle's revelation, but really she shouldn't be, since there was a lot about the senior she didn't know.

As her mind wandered, she heard something clinking against her window. Her curiosity grew as the clinking continued until finally she was driven from her bed to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw Tramp tossing pebbles at her window. Had she suddenly be transported to a cliché 80s movie? Hesitantly, she opened the window and stuck her head out, wondering what he wanted.

"You never answered me about the bonfire," he half whispered with a rakish grin.

Lady blushed, "no, I guess I didn't."

"So? You want to come? I figured we could grab something to eat before we go to the beach."

What he proposed was breaking ever rule her parents ever taught her about boys and curfew, but honestly, she didn't care at that moment. Tramp was giving her a chance to escape, and that was exactly what she needed.

"I'm in," she replied with a shy grin. Lady grabbed a jacket from her closet and hoped she didn't fall off the slanted roof below her window when she shimmied out the window.


	8. Lady and the Tramp: Ch 2

Tramp was reckless by nature. He didn't often think his plans through before acting them out, but usually things turned out for the best. He had been on his own for most of his life and it was a wonder he had survived this long, seeing as he made a lot of mistakes up until that year. If his parents cared, they would be shocked he made it to his senior year. When he ran away from that crack house at ten, he left all thoughts of them behind.

Things were different now though. He had friends, good ones, ones he could rely on for anything. He had various places to stay, like the boat Dodger and his friends lived on with their guardian, or Meg's place which was usually good for at least one night until her lawyer parents came home. Tramp was passing most of his classes with a C which was a miracle since he rarely attended. Although he still despised the idea of commitment, he managed to have a good time. Things were really looking up, until he met Lady.

When he first saw her with Belle and Esme, he wasn't sure what to think. He'd met a lot of girls, all different kinds, but none like her. She was shy, obviously so, and he bet she had never been with a guy before. Her purity startled him. No girl could be that innocent and still survive the world, could they? Then again, he was friends with ones who had been beaten, who swore, spat, and drank, who sold themselves for smokes. Tramp bet Lady had never done such a thing either. She caught his eye all the same, and once he saw something he liked, he pursued.

That was how he ended up outside her window. He had a keen sense of direction; it didn't hurt that he and some other friends had left a bag of feces on fire at her doorstep once or twice. He hadn't seen her those times, but he wondered what she thought of the pranks. He knew her parents would put him in detention for a week if they found out, so he decided not to mention it as he watched her shimmy out the window. It was hard not to watch her rump as she wiggled out, but once she turned around, he pointedly looked away. Tramp didn't want to start the night off on a bad foot.

When she reached the edge of the roof, she didn't seem to know what to do. Wanting to help but not give them away, he pointed to the picket fence leaning against the wall where ivy was growing up. She got the picture and soon enough she was on the ground in front of him. Tramp grinned and reached for her hand. He caught the fiery blush on her cheeks and mentally chuckled. If she was this embarrassed already, he wondered what she would think later at the party.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, Lady breathed a sigh of relief. Tramp chuckled. "Is this your first time sneaking out?" he asked as he stuffed one hand into his trench coat pocket.

Lady nodded shyly. "Yeah. I don't usually do something this," she searched for the word, waving one hand in the air.

"Fun?" he suggested. He noticed her pause as she thought it over before nodding.

"Yeah, fun," she smiled hesitantly.

For a minute or two they were quiet, mainly because both were unsure what to say. He doubted they had much in common. He imagined her perfect little life with her two parents and Victorian house. Maybe she even had a dog, a lab of some kind, one that loved to run. Tramp missed his pup, but forced himself not to think of that. He would need a drink if he did any longer.

"Why did you invite me?"

Her question startled him. Tramp didn't like the answer that first came to mind, so he lied, as he was accustomed to.

"Because you look like you need some fun," he stated nonchalantly, refraining from grabbing a smoke like he did whenever he felt cornered.

Lady shook her head, the abundance of curls framing her face perfectly in the early evening light. He thought he saw flecks of gold inside, but was distracted by her reply to really look.

"I don't believe you," she said calmly. He noticed how she didn't seem surprised he lied. She didn't even seem to care. He wondered why. Maybe she just expected that from a guy like him. Somewhere deep inside that thought hurt him. He hated being labelled, but even more he hated how he sometimes fit the labels.

Tramp shrugged and gave her a cocky grin. "Well, why did you say yes? Good girls like you don't usually accept invitations to bonfires on a school night."

"Who says I'm a good girl? You don't know me," she snapped. That he wasn't expecting. Tramp glanced at her, not letting his surprise show, and saw the anger in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she was angry at him, or something else. He had a feeling it wasn't him.

They turned the corner before either said anything. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," she apologized quietly. Tramp watched as her eyes glazed over with tears and damn it, he hated to see girls cry. He gave her hand a squeeze, a tender action he didn't usually do, and told her not to worry about it.

"I've been told worse by people," he chuckled, hoping to get her to laugh, or at least smile.

It worked, for he caught a tiny grin before she looked away to hide her blush.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"Someplace I guarantee you've never been. It's good though, you'll like it," he promised.

The pair continued on their way in mutual silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but Tramp wanted to ask questions, to see what was going on in that head of hers. She must have secrets, parts of her that she didn't like others to see, ones that he desperately wanted to. As they walked on, he wondered if they were actually a lot more alike than he thought.

Tramp and Lady reached "Tony's" in fifteen minutes. He spotted the shock on her face as she realized they were not in the ritzy area of town anymore. He hoped she wouldn't mind though. Tramp usually didn't care about impressing people, but if she rejected his lifestyle, his area, he was pretty sure he would snap inside.

She was nervous, but she didn't seem to hate it. When Tony and his brother greeted the pair and directed them to a private table in the alley, he gave her hand another squeeze, reassuring her that she wouldn't die from eating in an alley.

"It's the best spot in town, at least in this neck of the woods," he explained with a sincere grin. She smiled in return and he knew she was alright.

Tramp ordered a plate of spaghetti for them and soon Lady was asking him all kinds of questions.

"Where do you live?"

He thought of the boat, the mansion, the crack house; which one to tell her? Which was less startling, more normal? He adjusted himself in the seat and mentally sighed.

"In the area," he replied vaguely.

"With your parents?"

Damn, he definitely couldn't say them. "With family," he clarified since his friends were his family.

Lady took a sip of water and pulled her jacket tighter around her. "Why are you giving vague answers?"

Tramp sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Shit, I don't know, maybe you're just too damn nosy," he muttered. He caught the hurt flicker in her eyes before she turned her head away from him.

While mentally cursing himself, he slid his hand across the table where he tentatively touched her hand. She hesitantly glanced at him, but said nothing.

"You really want to know about me?"

Lady turned to him and nodded. Tramp exhaled and told her that he lived with his friends. When asked why, he simply said "I haven't seen my parents in a while." She must have seen the coldness in his eyes when he said that, because for once since the evening started she didn't push.

"It must be nice to have that freedom. My parents are always telling me what to do, where to go, who to be friends with. I hate it!" she explained with such passion, it shocked the wanderer.

'I knew she wasn't just a shy girl.'

Tramp chuckled despite his best efforts. "At least you have parents who love and support you. You could be stuck with a hell of a lot worse," he pointed out.

She huffed under her breath. "I know, I know, I'm lucky, but I don't _feel_ lucky, you know? I feel boxed in. I just," she sighed, "I get this burning feeling in my chest when they try to dictate my life and it doesn't go away, ever." Lady glanced at her hands and frowned.

He wanted to tell her that she _was_ lucky, she had no idea how much he would give to have parents like hers. Tramp remembered his mother's excessive drinking, his father's needles on the kitchen table, and he felt such a deep hate for them in that moment. Why couldn't they have been good parents?

Tony brought out their meal and the two began eating. Deciding to be comical, he dove his face into the pile and started slurping back the noodles. Lady chortled and he caught a snort as she laughed. He found it startlingly cute and was about to tell her when she followed his lead and began eating in the same fashion.

Neither realized they had the same piece of spaghetti until their lips nearly collided. Lady turned her head just as his mouth pressed against her cheek. Their cheeks were on fire, but luckily the sauce camouflaged the redness. Lady swallowed the last of her noodles and fiddled with her napkin as she tried to get rid of the sauce. Tramp coughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Usually he wasn't this nervous around girls, but she was getting to him and he hated it.

Tramp wiped his face then stood, extending his hand to her. "Come on, the bonfire's probably well underway by now." Lady didn't look directly at him but she followed his lead, holding his hand all the same.

"Aren't you going to pay?" she inquired, to which he shook his head.

"Tony's always good for a free meal, especially for an old friend of the family," he explained as they headed to the party.

The bonfire was being held on the outskirts of town, in the middle of nowhere as far as Tramp was concerned. Yet there were hay barrels to sit on, a roaring fire, and good company. What more could the guy ask for? They arrived when things were just starting to get under way. Thomas O'Malley was piling more wood onto the fire, Dodger and his gang of four were passing around the drinks while Kida chatted with Clopin, the group jester. Meg, the leader of the pack, sat atop a hay barrel smoking. She looked like a queen watching over her subjects. He remembered the brief time they dated and how powerful he felt having her on his arm. Tramp avoided the rest of the thoughts concerning her, for there was a reason they no longer dated.

There were lots of others at the party, but it was mainly occupied by his friends. Lady clung to his hand as she saw the large crowd. He smiled confidently at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry Lady; you'll have a good time, trust me."

She nodded, composing herself. "I do." He almost swore she was serious when she said that. Maybe she was.

Dodger, Tramp's best pal, went over with two beers in hand. His shaggy copper hair was kept under control with his red baseball cap and his goatee held evidence of beer droplets.

"Tramp, there ya are! I was beginnin' ta think you skipped! And who's this pretty little thing?" He bowed before Lady who giggled at the gesture. "The name's Dodger hun, but you can call be Dodge," he winked. Tramp could spot his friend's lines a mile away and for once, he didn't want to watch him pull any moves on Lady. Usually Tramp didn't care, that was just who Dodger was. He had been dating Rita for almost a year and nothing had really changed. Lady didn't deserve the moves put on her though.

The senior tightened his grip on Lady. "Aw, lay off Dodge. She's new to this scene," he tried to explain.

Lady smiled at Dodger though, seemingly unaffected by his flirtations. "I'm Lady."

Dodger grinned and raised a beer. "Want anything to drink?"

"Do you have water?" she asked innocently.

Dodger smirked. "I'm afraid this is an all-alcohol zone hun. Here, try a beer. You'll like it," he insisted. Tramp tried to stop it, but Lady took it all the same. She didn't seem too confident, but she took a sip. She spat it out almost instantaneously. Dodger took the drink back and chugged half.

"No sense in wastin' good drink," he commented before heading back to his group.

Tramp shook his head and looked to make sure Lady was alright. Her face was scrunched up like a lemon but besides that she seemed alright. He suggested a dance which she reluctantly accepted. There was loud country music playing in the background, and while the stuff usually made him want to rip his hair out, he didn't mind the tune playing now. The lyrics went something along the lines of "making hay while the sun shines" and he felt that was appropriate seeing as they were in a farmer's field.

Lady looked to finally be enjoying herself before the Bimbette sisters cut in. Claudia and Laura swiftly pushed Lady out of Tramp's arms and while he attempted to get her back, she disappeared in the crowd. Tramp wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but the sisters, excluding Paula, were grinding up against him and it was becoming incredibly hard to push them away. So he went along with it, enjoying the dance as best he could. In the back of his mind he worried about Lady though. She didn't know anyone there; at least he didn't think she did. He caught a glimpse of her with Rita and he feared the worst. The statuesque brunette usually didn't get upset with Dodger's antics, but it would be Tramp's luck if she decided to pick that night to get territorial.

The next time he spotted Lady, Meg was speaking to her. Lady was attentively listening and the curvy, auburn woman didn't seem to be ridiculing the girl as she normally would.

It took at least three songs before Tramp wriggled away from the girls, but by that time something had drastically changed. Lady was beside Thomas and Paula who both had their coats on. He went over wondering what was up. He wasn't close with either of the seniors, but he thought they wouldn't harm Lady.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked innocently and received a glare in reply from Lady.

"What'd I do?"

Lady huffed and crossed her arms. "You know exactly what you did you little _flirt_. Meg and Rita told me all about you're—_trysts_—and frankly I am mortified that you would even think I could be caught that easily, that I have such low standards. You are just—just horrible!" She turned her back on Tramp, leaving him flabbergasted.

'So that was what Meg and Rita were doing.' He felt anger boiling inside but he suppressed it in hopes of getting Lady to understand.

"Lady, that wasn't what I brought you here for. I just wanted to hang out, you know, like friends!"

"Before today you didn't even know I existed. Why would you even want to be friends with a good girl anyhow?"

Before he could answer, Thomas stepped in. "I'm going to take Lady home. I got to drop off Paula anyway. You two can talk after the air has cleared, alright?" The day labourer's muscles were enough to make Tramp agree. He didn't want to be on the wrong end of those fists. So he let Lady go. As he watched her leave, his heart sunk because, once again, he missed his chance. That was what his life was really, missed opportunities and wasted breathes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Dodger with a beer in hand. "Tough break buddy. Don't sweat it though; there are plenty more where she came from," he handed Tramp the drink then went to switch the song on the radio.

Tramp stared at the drink in his hand and marvelled at how Lady's hair was almost that exact shade. He heard hay crunch behind him and new who it was from the shadow displayed beside him.

"You had no right to butt in like that," he whispered.

Meg shook her head. "I wasn't about to let you do to her what you did to me. She deserves better," she said in her usual clipped voice that suggested a superiority she didn't deserve.

Tramp turned and glared at her. "Go to hell Meg!"

The senior just grinned and took a drag of her cigarette. "See you there Tramp." She walked away, leaving him hurt and angry and wanting to cry but wanting his dog more, damn it why did he have to let her go, why did he even bring her? A mistake, it was all a mistake, everything!

Tramp threw his beer bottle into the fire and watched the glass melt to the wood, turning into Lady's hair.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this instalment. Leave a review if you feel like it!**


	9. Lady and the Tramp: Ch 3

Lady hated feeling manipulated by people she trusted, or had begun to trust. She thought Tramp was actually a nice guy, but after listening to Rita and Meg, she felt betrayed. How could she have fallen so easily for his tricks? Was she truly that gullible? As she sank into the middle seat in Thomas' van, she felt lost. Being a good girl and following all the rules didn't make her happy. Neither did breaking the rules though. What was she supposed to do?

At first, the ride back to the city was quiet. Thomas and Paula were chatting in hushed voices about something Lady couldn't quite catch. The two seemed close from her perspective, but because of how jumbled she felt, she could be reading things wrong. She hoped they weren't talking about her. When Meg suggested she leave before things turned ugly, she hadn't really considered the consequences of going back with Thomas. She didn't know him well, not enough to bribe a ride from him, but Meg informed her he was her safest bet.

"No one messes with Thom," she stated bluntly. Whether it was because of the muscles from all his outdoor work or some other reason, she wasn't sure. As she stared out the window, watching the stars twinkling, she wondered what she was going to do now.

'I don't feel like myself; I don't even _know_ myself,' she realized.

The car pulled over at the edge of town and Paula unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll see you tomorrow Thom. Thanks again for the ride. Make sure my sisters get back safe," she said, flashing him a smile.

Thomas chuckled. "Don't I always?" he teased then waved goodbye as she shut the door. The young man turned his head and gave her a reassuring grin. "Come sit in the front. I think I have some things you'd like to hear," he suggested.

Lady hesitantly did as she was told. She hoped it wasn't a lecture. She honestly couldn't handle someone superior lording over her at the moment.

First she set him in the right direction to her house. Then, after a minute of awkward silence, Thomas spoke up.

"What were you doing out there Lady? It's not like you to be breaking curfew."

Lady sighed, already hating the direction this was going. "I don't know," she muttered, running a hand through her matted hair. "I just—it seemed like a good idea and—and I'm tired of doing what people expect of me," she admitted.

Thomas nodded. "I know the feeling. All people feel that way at least once in their life. It's normal," he assured her.

"But it doesn't feel right! I mean, listening to my parents isn't fun. I have barely any friends because I'm dictated by their constraints. Yet when I try to break away from their protectiveness, I get myself into trouble and I end up feeling worse! What am I supposed to do?" Lady exclaimed, nearly in tears. If high school was supposed to be the best four years of her life, she must have missed the pamphlet explaining how to get the best out of it.

To her surprise, Thomas chuckled. She didn't think what she said was funny, but she said nothing in reply.

"You wanna hear what I think?"

Lady glanced at the senior, his wool scarf tightly wrapped around his tan neck and the leather driving clothes flexing around the wheel. She nodded; she would be glad for any advice at this rate.

"You gotta realize that pleasing people isn't going to get you what you want in life. By doing what your parents say you're limiting yourself to the fun side of life, but by listening to guys like Tramp, you're going a little too far in terms of safety. He knows how the world works, you don't so it's not gonna work for you. What you need is a balance," he stated, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

Lady raised an eyebrow. "Like a compromise?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, compromise. By taking bits and pieces from each world, you'll find a balance that will be easier to live with and more fun too."

"Is that what you do?"

He chuckled with a nod. "You could say that. I just have a knack for fitting into all kinds of situations and worlds. It is part of my charm," he winked, causing her to giggle.

Lady settled against the front seat, feeling a little less stressed. "It seems to work on Paula," she pointed out.

His face turned a light red, almost matching his auburn hair. "Yeah, it does," he said, rubbing the back of his neck that seemed on fire.

"You two are cute together," she commented out, hoping she wasn't stepping over the line.

Thomas shrugged. "Paula and I are just friends. She's more of a sister, you know? I don't think I could see her in that romantic way. None of the Bimbette sisters really."

Lady nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Jock and Trusty, my neighbors, are the same. We've known each other since we were in diapers. I don't think I could date either of them when I still have images of them giving me wet willies." Thomas outright laughed at that.

"Do you think—I mean would Tramp have done—you know," she fumbled over her words, trying to say something coherent but failing. It was hard to believe that Tramp had used her, and while she didn't think the girls lied to her, Thomas seemed like the kind of person she could trust. At least with matters like this.

Thomas thought on this for a minute or two. She liked that he took his time and actually took her seriously. It was rare for her to feel more like an adult than child lately.

"One thing you have to understand is Tramp had a rough childhood. It's not an excuse for the way he can get, but his parents weren't the best around. So he's got a lot of baggage, scars and stuff that most people our age shouldn't have. Drinking lets him forget; sometimes he gets carried away. That's the only time I'd view him as dangerous, mainly because he leaves all gentlemanly behaviour behind."

Lady nodded; she remembered Meg saying about the same thing. Except in her depiction, Tramp was a demon when drinking; he didn't ask, he took. 'He took her virginity when they were drunk.' She didn't say that though, in case Thomas didn't know.

"Meg and Rita aren't the most reliable sources when it comes to him though. Rita was pursuing him before Meg got a hold of him, and they have rough history. Both blame Tramp for things that weren't completely his fault, but there's no telling them that. I base my opinion on people by my own experiences with them. You should do the same before judging him, or anyone, too harshly," he suggested.

'Don't judge a book by its cover. Isn't that what Belle said?'

Lady agreed she would try and for the rest of the ride to her house, it was silent. 'I wonder if I can climb back up to my window or if I'll have to use to spare key.'

All day Wednesday, Lady was in a haze. She was distracted by Thomas' advice which meant her note-taking was minimal. She barely recalled her afternoon classes and the morning ones weren't any better, seeing as one had a surprise test she was definitely not prepared for. Instead of going home, Lady declined a ride from Trusty and instead took the bus down to "Daisy's Corner Store". There was a little restaurant-type establishment attached to the back and she could go for something sweet after a rough few days. Likely her parents would be upset with no dinner on the table, but Lady didn't care. Let Wendy cook for once. The princess could get her hands dirty.

"Daisy's" was quite a large establishment. A fully functioning shop was in front with spotless windows that reflected the handmade cards, gorgeous jewelry, and other things people could purchase form 9 a.m. till 7 p.m. It was classy, just like its owner. If one wanted a home-cooked meal, they could take the path down the alley to a side door where the diner was. Lady hadn't been inside in a while, but if she recalled correctly, the place had some of the best food in town. That was the direction Lady was heading when she spotted Ella and Percival Charming. They seemed to be having a heated dispute at the entrance to the diner. Not wanting to interrupt, Lady stayed put and listened.

". . .You promised, Ella," Charming stated. The phrase sounded like something a child would whine, but the hurt and fear in his voice proved it to be anything but childish.

Ella exhaled a sigh full of shame. "I told you I would try to stop. I never said I could," she admitted. Lady wondered what they were talking about. What had she promised that she couldn't keep?

"But why now? Everything has been going great; you haven't in almost a month. You were doing so well, I thought-"

"You thought what? That I was cured?" she interrupted. Lady sensed the anger in her voice and stayed absolutely still.

"Did you think you could save me, mold me so that I would fit in your father's world perfectly? Did you think being with me and telling me all these things would make up for everything you've done over the past four years?"

"No I just—I—Ella please, just tell me what's wrong and we'll work on it," Percival pleaded. Lady heard boots retreating and assumed it was Ella.

"There's nothing wrong," she insisted urgently, almost too quickly.

"The Ella I know-"

"The Ella you know has been putting on a mask for over a week so you wouldn't get upset! The Ella you know has wanted to cut every day but hasn't because she wanted to be pretty for you, because she knows that you deserve a pretty girl," her voice cracked and Lady's heart broke. She sounded so upset. "But I'll never be a pretty girl, and I hate myself for that. I hate that I'm an orphan, I hate that I'm broken, and I hate that you can't fix me, no one can!" her voice dropped off to a whisper. "Being with you won't cure me and you have to understand that. I can't do this anymore." Lady heard footsteps running towards her and turned to face the other way so Ella wouldn't see her.

"Ella, wait!" But she didn't stop. Lady kept her back turned until Percival left the alley. Once it was safe, she let out a pitiful sigh and entered the diner. She hoped chocolate could solve the sadness plaguing her.

The interior of the diner had a classic 50s appearance. Walls of half butter yellow and half baby pink greeted her. There was a border along the tops of the walls with tiny milkshakes and cherries. The seats were covered in red vinyl, including the ones in the four booths against the back wall and the swivel chairs perched in front of the long, wide linoleum counter. A recorder player spouted out an upbeat tune in the background, tempting Lady to dance, but she refused. After witnessing heartbreak, she didn't feel it proper to do a two-step.

Surprisingly, there were no customers. Lady recalled mention of a football game after school and attributed that to the quiet diner. The African American waitress dressed in a light yellow shirt and matching skirt was the only other person around as far as Lady could tell. Her apron was speckled with flour and in her busy hands were strawberries being placed on shortcake. Lady admired their quick, assertive actions and wished she knew her way around pastries like that. She could bake, but not well. She didn't have much time to devote to baking lately.

Lady sat at the counter and shifted awkwardly against the vinyl, trying to make as little noise as possible. She looked at the name tag the waitress wore and read TIANA in bold, black script. She recognized the name from her school year book and realized she was a senior at DSNEY. She was also friends with Charming. Lady wondered if she heard the ruckus outside but decided to say nothing just in case.

Tiana looked up in surprise and gave Lady the warmest and brightest smile she had ever seen. The dimples that appeared because of it were prominent but suited the girl's character.

"Greetins' and Salutations hun, what can I get you?" she asked in a chipper voice as she leaned against the counter. Her molasses hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail but curls sprouted out and framed her face nicely.

"Uh—a milkshake please. Chocolate," Lady clarified. Tiana nodded and after wiping her hands on a tea towel she went to make it.

Lady rested her head against her hand and let her mind drift to Thomas' words. 'What will make me happy?' She honestly didn't have an answer yet.

The cool touch of her milkshake glass startled her, getting her out of her daydreams. It was large with chocolate foam at the top with a cherry added on. The strong bent towards her, urging her to drink up, to forget her troubles, and she gladly did.

"Thanks," she said quietly with a strained smile and began drinking the beverage.

"Anytime hun," the waitress replied. Lady felt her eyes on her, and when she looked over, Tiana was staring at her in concern. "Somethin' troubling you hun?" she inquired politely while getting back to work on her decorating.

Lady hesitated in saying no, giving away there was something amiss.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it. Being a waitress, I'm a good listener. But don't feel you have to please me by spilling the beans. I've just got nothing to do for the next hour and half but listen."

Lady sighed and gave in. "I'm having a rough time I guess. This year was supposed to be different but it feels the same as any other."

"Why was it supposed to be different?"

"Because I'm not a freshman anymore and I have all these things I want to do. It's just . . . people always say high school is the best time, and I don't think mine is yet. I want it to be so bad though," she tried to explain.

Tiana nodded in sympathy. "Personally, I think the best four years thing is a crock, but I get where you're coming from. Now, what is it that is supposed to make this year so great? What are the plans?"

Lady shrugged. "I don't know, find a job, learn to drive, fall in love . . . just do things I haven't done before."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Why don't I do what?"

"Do those things?"

Lady took a long slurp of her shake. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

Tiana put the freshly decorated pastries under the glass lid and pulled out the muffin tray. "Why not start here?"

Her head shot up and she stared at the waitress in surprise. "You mean, work here? Are you guys hiring?"

The darkly skinned woman smirked. "Not exactly, but Miss Daisy is pretty easy going. Plus after I graduate and move for culinary school, she's going to need someone to take my place. You could be that person, if you'd like."

"But I don't know the first thing about waitressing!"

Tiana chuckled. "So what's to know? You're good with people, aren't you? You can count money, right? That's half the battle right there!"

Lady supposed Tiana was right. Still, the idea of working at such a fine establishment with no experience frightened her just a little. She felt Tiana's hand over hers and stared across at the older student. "Just give it a try hun, what have you got to lose?"

'Well, I can't argue with that logic.' Lady agreed to take the offer and Tiana promised to talk to Miss Daisy when she came in to close shop that night.

"Now, how about you come back here and I'll show you how to display the food. Get some hands on experience right now," Tiana suggested.

"O-Okay, but don't I need a uniform?"

"Nope, all you need is this," Tiana handed Lady a thick elastic ponytail. "Tie those unruly curls back and we'll get started."

Lady rarely wore her hair pulled back, mainly because she felt it made her face look too round, but she did as she was told. Tiana beamed and fixed a few misplaced hairs for her. "That's better; now customers can see your lovely smile." She waved her behind the counter. "Come on now, there are lots of desserts and only an hour and a bit to teach it to you." Lady eagerly got up and followed Tiana's lead. There was a warm feeling in her chest as she worked hard, and man did she like it.

"Miss Lady, are you workin' tonight?" Trusty asked as she headed to the truck where Jack and Wendy were waiting. Why Trusty got out of the vehicle was a mystery to her, but she didn't inquire.

Since starting work almost a week ago, Trusty had been taking her down to the diner. On the way, he had secretly begun teaching her how to drive. It was fun learning from her friend, seeing as he was quite a calm teacher, even if his precious truck was in danger of being scratched on more than one occasion. She hadn't marked it up yet though.

Lady shook her head and brushed aside a curl that came loose from her ponytail. Tiana let her keep the elastic and she barely took her hair down now. Belle said it made her look older, in a good way of course, and even gave her friend a pair of gold earrings to add a little bling to frame her face. She liked what she saw in the mirror now; her back was straighter from work, a smile was often on her face, and while her parents had yet to really tell her they were proud of her, she knew they were. For two days now she hadn't complained once about dinner. Lady actually liked making it because it helped her practice for work when their single cook needed assistance on busy days.

Trusty grinned. "Good, then we don't have to worry about getting you home late."

She wasn't sure what he meant. "Why would I get home late?"

"Because after we drop off Wendy and Jack, we're going for a drive in the country," he explained matter-of-factly.

Lady's eyes widened. "The country? I'm hardly dressed for a country outing!" It was true. With her uniform, she was used to wearing skirts now and often wore one. That day, she found one of her mother's older plaid skirts. After stitching it to fit her thinner waist, she put it on with a pair of black tights. Her violet blouse wasn't meant for country air either.

Trusty just took her arm. "Don't you worry about a think Miss Lady; you'll just be drivin' on the roads. We won't go on any adventures," he explained reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure." She didn't think she was ready for country roads yet, but with no ice she supposed it was best to get a handle on them before the snow started to fall in late November.

Lady sat in the back with her sister, as usual, but instead of ignoring each other as usual, the elder turned to the younger and asked her how school was going.

Wendy shrugged. "Okay I guess. I'm not doing so well in English. I think Mom and Dad are going to ground me if I don't get it together."

"Maybe I could help. I didn't do too badly in Mr. Hades' class," Lady suggested. Her sister's eyes brightened with hope.

"I've got a paper due at the end of the week," Wendy mentioned.

"If you make dinner tonight I'll help you every night this week," the elder offered.

Wendy hesitated before nodding. "Why can't you?"

"Trusty and I have plans," she stated simply. She couldn't tell Wendy because then her parents would find out about the lessons. Lady wasn't ready for that to happen yet.

Her sister burst out laughing. "You guys are going on a date, aren't you? Oh my gosh that's hilarious!" She started singing something about K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree and although Lady knew she was just teasing, her face turned bright red and she told her sister to shut up.

"A lady never tells people to shut up!" Jack piped up, although from the rear view mirror, Lady saw the smirk on his lips. Trusty was just as read as her but they both laughed it off while telling their seat partners to "be quiet".

It was around the end of October when Lady realized she was happy. With her job keeping her busy and her driving lessons occupying some free time, she no longer felt trapped to her home. Tiana, along with Esme, became some of her close friends, as did other classmates closer to her age. People actually walked up and talked to her, something that had never happened. She wasn't sure why it started; maybe everyone just sensed that something had changed about her. There was a newfound confidence she gained over the past two weeks and it showed.

She still thought of Tramp on occasion though. When she walked by the parking lot and saw Meg's gang, she had to actively force herself not to look for him in the group. They hadn't spoken since she broke curfew with him, and while it was for the best, she didn't like the idea of not talking to him. Yes he had a bad reputation but that didn't mean she had to let it affect or change her. Lady knew who she was now, and she liked it. She wasn't about to give it up for him, for anyone really. That was the part that changed most in her.

The same day she came to her conclusion on her happiness, she saw Ella again. She hadn't seen the senior since the day she got her job and she had secretly been worried about her. Lady noticed Charming was talking with her, and while they both seemed sad, there was hope there too. They stood in the parking lot and hugged for quite some time. No one but Lady was watching, likely out of respect, but she couldn't make herself turn away. When the embrace ended, Percival cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead before letting her go. The girl had tears on her cheeks but she smiled as she pecked his lips. Lady watched Ella get in a taxi and drive away. Percival watched her go, but Lady had no idea where the girl had gone.

"She checked herself into an in-patient care center to treat her self-harm and depression," Thomas stated from behind her. Lady nearly jumped out of her skin and gave him a glare for frightening her.

Lady was glad Ella decided that though. "I hope she'll get better. Do you know how long she'll be gone?" She wondered how this would affect her graduation.

Thomas shrugged. "What I got from the grape vine is that she might be able to graduate on time if she does work while there, but her health comes first. Charming knows that," he explained. Both looked at the senior and although he was a proud person, Lady knew he was hurting inside. He just wouldn't let anyone else see it.

The redhead stood beside her and grinned. "I see you found yourself."

She nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, all thanks to you."

Thomas shook his head with a chuckle. "No, not me. I just told you what someone told me a long time ago. It pays to listen to words of wisdom," he smirked and tugged on her ponytail. "Don't lose sight of your dreams kid. You're gonna go far." With that, he left the front lawn for home.

Lady stood there for a moment, unsure of what he meant by "going far". She shook her head and was about to leave when she saw Tramp walking over to her. His callused hands were stuffed in his pockets and suddenly she remembered what it felt like to have them wrapped around her hand and the thought made the air catch in her throat. She stood there, helplessly, as he strode over. Soon enough, they were face to face, both staring and wanting to say something but neither having the right words. She wanted to tell him she didn't care about his reputation, that she bet he was good. Belle wouldn't be friends with him unless he was. She wanted to thank him for his kindness and his protection of her at the party. She didn't though. They just looked at each other, copper starting at silver, until one of them cracked.

"I'm not going to be your toy like other girls," Lady stated without being prompted.

Tramp shook his head. "That's not what I want. It's never been what I wanted it's just-"

"I know. You're human. You make mistakes. We both do. It is part of who we are," she said calmly.

He agreed, seeming relieved she understood.

"I'm not going to change who I am to be with you. I won't go out drinking and partying all hours of the week. I have a job now and I _like_ myself and-"

"I'm not asking you to change," he interrupted. "I've watched you for a few weeks, and while I think there was nothing wrong with you before, I also think you're pretty fantastic now."

Lady blushed but ignored it. "What will your friends think of you being with me?"

Tramp shrugged. "Screw 'em. If they don't want me to be happy, then they aren't my friends."

"And you think I'll make you happy?"

He smiled for the first time since they started talking. "You did that night, and you are now, so I say the pattern is consistent." She chuckled at that. "What will your friends think of you being with me?"

Lady blushed and looked down at her Mary Jane's. "It will take some getting used to, but I think they'll like you. No promises on my parents though," she flashed him a quick grin. Tramp chuckled and gave a nod.

A car horn honked and Lady saw her ride waiting. She looked back at Tramp with apologetic eyes. "I've got a shift tonight till eight. Come by before then and you can try one of my chocolate chip muffins. Tiana says they're to die for." Tramp nodded, agreeing to come as the truck honked again. Acting on impulse, Lady leaned up on her tip toes and brushed her lips across his cheek in a faint kiss. When she was back on her feet, both were blushing but she saw his silly grin and knew she had done something right.

"See you," she waved and turned to walk away.

"Yeah," he grinned, "see you tonight."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think :)**


	10. Sleeping Beauty: Ch 1

**Author's Note: **It's time for part 4, "Sleeping Beauty"! Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

* * *

"Remember class, on Friday you have your report due on your independent experiments. You have worked all November on them but if you have questions see me after class," Ms. Maleficent stated just as the bell rang. Her Chemistry 20 students quickly stuffed their heavy texts in their backpacks so they could escape for lunch. Briar Rose Naillon followed her classmates' lead and zipped up the plaid bag. The blonde junior adjusted her decorative violet scarf around her fair neck as Eric Shuttleford rose from his seat beside her.

"Could I come over after school and type up my report? The laptop's busted and I don't have the cash to get it fixed before next week," he requested while zipping up his baggy blue sweater.

Briar Rose grabbed her tan trench coat and slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Yeah, if you don't mind me packing while you do it," she replied, smoothing the crease out of her navy A-line skirt. Her skin toned tights would constrict her stride but she didn't mind. Her stomach gurgled, demanding lunch, and she wasn't going to deny it any longer.

Eric smirked. "As long as I don't have a bra tossed on my head like last time, I think we'll be fine." They both chuckled and Briar Rose blushed at the memory. Well, it was his fault for teasing her! At least her aunts hadn't been home that day.

"Going to see your folks this weekend?"

The lean blonde nodded, flipping back her golden waves. "Yeah, the aunts think it's a good idea to start with a visit every second week. They don't want to overwhelm me I guess." She wasn't sure what to make of her parents yet. She had no recollection of them from her childhood. It was almost impossible to think of them as the people who should have raised her instead of her aunts. Briar Rose liked her cottage-like home in the middle-class residence of the city. Visiting her parents in the slums always made her feel out of place and unsure. She didn't really want to go, but she didn't have the heart to tell her aunts or parents that. They were trying to stay clean for her. The least she could do was pay them a visit every once in a while and give them a chance to have a relationship with her.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Overwhelmed."

As the friends weaved through the crowed hall to the green, Briar Rose shrugged. She had known Eric since freshman year, and while he knew bits and pieces of her family history, he didn't fully understand, not that she expected him to. Both their parents weren't around much, if at all, during their childhood, but for very different reasons. So she wasn't exactly sure what to say to his question. Overwhelmed wasn't the right word. Briar Rose wasn't afraid of them as people, but she was afraid of letting them in then watching them succumb to their addiction and losing them again.

"I don't know. I can handle them because I don't see them as my parents. They're just people who I happen to look and act a lot alike. It's hard to explain."

Eric clapped a hand on her shoulder while his other held the school door opened for them. "Say no more, fair Rose, say no more. Parents are complicated. That goes without saying."

She chuckled. "You're telling me," she muttered.

Her aunts Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather had raised her since she was four, when her parents' addictions became all consuming. Fauna often recounted the tale of visiting her sister and finding Briar Rose in a soiled diaper with a needle clutched in her hand while her parents were passed out on the couch. Instead of taking legal action, the sisters took Briar Rose into their home and raised her until her parents decided to get clean. It took years, but eventually a family friend wore them down and now they were clean for almost a year. Briar Rose knew about temptation though, and she had heard phone calls discussing how often her parents caved. She didn't know if they would fall back into their old ways, but hoped they would stay clean for their own sakes, not hers. She was nearly sixteen, too old to be raised by them, so she didn't feel she needed a parent. Briar Rose just needed them to get well to clear her conscience.

The young woman fiddled with her ring, one with a portrait of a bird inside it, and clenched her hand into a fist as she thought more on her parents. The call of Rapunzel waving Eric and Briar Rose over drew her out of the thoughts to which she was grateful. As they went over to the picnic table, she spotted one of her classmates, Lady, nestled underneath a nearby tree. Her boyfriend since October, Tramp, was there too with his head resting on the girl's lap. Briar Rose caught the girl's hand weaving in and out of the delinquent's scruffy hair and hated to admit how cute the scene was. Tramp looked to nearly be asleep.

Briar Rose shook her head and slid in beside Rapunzel while Eric sat across from them both with Ferdinand and Snow to his left. Her floral blouse caught on her backpack zipper as she went to grab her lunch and she cursed. She'd have to sew that up in Home Economics later. Briar Rose pushed up the cream sleeves, wrinkling the pretty roses that matched her earrings, and grabbed an apple. She heard her friends chatting about something or another, but until she bit into her snack she had yet to hear a word.

"Charming says she's doing fine. Last week all her scars were healed up and he mentioned there were no new ones," Snow said in a low, confidant voice. Briar Rose assumed she was talking about Ella.

"Well there shouldn't be. After all, I doubt they're letting her have sharp objects right now, just in case," Eric pointed out as he stole one of Ferdinand's cookies.

Snow rolled her eyes. "I know that, but at least it is progress, right? It's only been a month and Charming thinks she could be home by second semester if she keeps doing this well."

"Since when did you start talking to Charming all the time?" Rapunzel inquired, twirling a piece of her hair through her paint-stained fingers with an amused expression.

"Should I be jealous?" Ferdinand teased, lacing an arm around her waist while his other hand snagged his cookie back from Eric.

"Since he's the only one who has the cash to make frequent trips to the next town over. She's my best friend; I'd go crazy if I didn't know how she was doing." Snow rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and laid her head against his shoulder. "Trust me Ferd, you have nothing to fear from Charming. Ella may be able to stand his colossal ego, but I certainly can't."

"He hasn't been bad lately though. He hasn't slipped back yet," Eric pointed out as he snagged one of Rapunzel's carrot sticks. The artist ignored his not-so-stealthy stealing, as the group was used to doing when it came to Eric's habits by now.

"Yet being the key word," Snow pointed out, nuzzling against her boyfriend's side.

Briar Rose had yet to say anything on the Ella matter. She remembered when they used to be best friends. She remembered when things changed and the girls never spoke. They drifted apart, they had different interests; it was natural! That was how Briar Rose reasoned it. When Ella's parents died, she called the girl, but she didn't pick up. Briar Rose went to the funeral and tried to talk to Ella, yet her roommates acted like body guards, keeping a close eye on her. Briar Rose never got the chance to go over to the senior student. The line was clearly drawn. The junior student respected it, but at times like these she hated the distance between them.

"So Eric, when are you going to ask Ariel on a date?" Snow changed topics as the crisp nearly-winter wind tousled her hair.

The Shuttleford boy quirked an eyebrow as he inspected his dry hands. "Who?" he feigned ignorance.

"Oh please, don't play that game. We can see right through it!" Snow countered with a determined stare. "If I have to listen to her whining about you not noticing her one more day I think I'm going to lose it!" she exclaimed.

Everyone, including Briar Rose, chuckled at her dramatic reaction. Eric blushed and stung his tongue out at the girl. "Can't we talk about something else?" he whined.

Briar Rose smirked. "Come on Eric, just ask her to coffee! It's not like we're asking you two to get married, although I'm sure the idea has crossed Ariel's mind," she teased, causing Eric to slam his forehead dramatically against the picnic table with a groan. She had nothing against Ariel, but it was so easy to bother Eric she couldn't resist using the girl as ammunition.

"Is it so hard to believe I don't want to date _anyone_?" he asked, propping his head up with his hand with a creased brow.

"It's not, we just like causing you distress," Rapunzel quipped, earning a glare from her friend as she peeled an orange.

Snow's stomach growled and she proceeded to steal half her boyfriend's bagel. He just chuckled. "Forgot lunch again?"

"You can't expect me to pack all the lunches in the morning and not to forget at least one. It just happens to be mine most of the time," she replied and got a cream cheese mustache as she bit into the whole wheat treat.

"That, or you just like the food my dad buys," he pointed out.

The conversation continued and Briar Rose stared off into space as she ate. Her mind wandered to the dream she had the night before and a chill rippled through her. She had been plagued with insomnia since she was a child, and while she had medication to take, the stuff barely let her get more than five hours a night. Those five hours were typically occupied with strange, sometimes terrifying dreams. The most recent one was just strange; very, very strange.

"She's doing it again," Snow smirked.

"Rose! Rosie, hey, you there?" Eric waved a hand in front of her face, drawing her out of her daze. She blinked her violet eyes rapidly and blushed, giving her friends an apologetic stare as she tossed her apple core in the garbage can a few feet away.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Rapunzel asked, placing a concerned hand on the girl's shoulder.

Briar Rose shrugged; it was hard to recall. "Four hours maybe?"

"What did you dream about?" Snow asked curiously. She had been filled in enough to know about the junior's insomnia dreams and was too interested for her own good.

At first, Rose was reluctant to tell. It was a more personal dream than others and she wasn't sure if she could explain it right. Then again, they were her friends. They teased each other enough that she could handle whatever their opinion was.

Briar Rose leaned back a bit and fiddled with the tassels on her scarf. "Well . . . it started off in a forest. We were walking, me and this . . . man. He's around our age I suppose, but calling him a boy doesn't seem right since he had this protective nature about him. He seemed so strong and . . . safe," she smiled as she recalled with her eyes downcast.

"We talked about things . . . mainly about our dreams. He asked me about home and I told him about my aunts but he began asking about . . . my parents," her brows furrowed, "and I asked him why he wanted to know about them, but he said nothing. We kept walking and when we came to a deeper part of the wood, we started dancing together. A waltz I think; something elegant at least." Rose bit her lip and her eyes closed slightly as the memory became more vivid.

"We stopped near the edge of the wood. He took me in his arms and I felt like nothing could hurt me while there. He . . . He made everything seem unreal yet real at the same time. He leaned down and I was _sure_ we were going to kiss but instead he said . . . my name. My real name. Then, I woke up." She raised her head and stared across at her friends. "It was a strange dream," she whispered.

Snow, as usual, was the first to speak. "What do you mean he called you your real name? He called you Briar Rose?"

Aurora shook her head. "Briar Rose isn't the name my parents gave me. My aunts changed it when I came to live with them," she explained.

Snow let out a "oh" but still seemed a little confused. "Why does it matter if he called you that name?"

"Because I haven't thought of it or been addressed by it in years and when things like that happen in dreams it has to mean _something_, right?"

Eric nodded. "You're right. So what does this 'dream boy' look like?"

"Oh, he's tall, at least you're height, and he's—well he's handsome. Brown hair I think, with matching eyes. I feel like I've seen him before, but I don't know where, or when. It's just a feeling, you know? Like deja vu or something," she shrugged. "I don't know, it probably means nothing," she waved it away and began picking apart her sandwich. Rose didn't believe her words though. It had to mean something! She didn't just dream of a man saying her real name for no reason.

Her friends didn't push even though it was obvious to them the dream was still on her mind. They dived into their own conversations, giving Briar Rose a chance to look around and assess her surroundings. Cheerleaders were practicing their drills for the next game, Meg's music was blasting from the parking lot, and scattered clusters of students occupied the bleachers. Off to the right two members of the fencing club were practicing. It was an obscure group with only a handful of members, but they made their mark as champions of the county which was good enough for Principal and Vice-Principal Darling. Rose watched as the gentleman and lady lunged gracefully at each other. The lady, a junior by the name of Merida, was holding her ground against the gentleman. His back was to Rose, but as she stared at him longer, she felt like she had seen him before. When he turned around, she gasped.

Tawny brown hair, darker brown eyes, lightly tanned skin; tall, handsome . . . 'he's the one from my dream!' She tried to remember his name, but it escaped her. He was a junior though, she knew that; hadn't he come over to her house once? Her parents' place? Possibly . . .

Briar Rose from her seat, forgetting her bag, and walked to where he was. She didn't believe in signs or fate or what-have-you, but even she couldn't ignore this convenient coincidence. Her friends asked where she was going, but she didn't reply.

The fencers didn't notice her until she was a foot away. The girl with wild red curls stopped first, giving Briar Rose a strange look. The boy followed her lead and turned. Once their eyes met, he froze. Rose stared at him, not saying a thing. Neither did he. The wind caught her tresses and suspended them in the air like a flag. His clean cut caramel hair was tousled but neither reacted to it.

Now what?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **


	11. Sleeping Beauty: Ch 2

Philip's breath caught in his throat upon seeing the girl he used to be the best of friends with when they were little. He hadn't seen her in, what, eleven years? It felt longer, like a lifetime, or something unending, like nightmares. He wondered if she still had those. The junior felt his palms go sweaty and he feared he would lose grip of his sword. They stood staring at each other and he wanted to say something, like hello, how are you, do you still like dancing, do you remember that time we were on the porch swing of my house and you told me you believe in miracles? He hadn't then, but now he sure as hell did, since he didn't think he would ever see her again, not after she was taken from her parents and he wasn't told where she went, or why. Not until later.

Maybe this was a dream. Hadn't he thought of her constantly in his sleep for years? Philip pinched his pale and blinked, but she didn't disappear. She was stood before him, just as pretty and nervous as she was a second ago. He smiled at this knowledge.

"Excuse meh, but who are ya and what are ya doin' interruptin' our practice?" Merida inquired, her brash Scottish accent breaking the silence. Philip had honestly almost forgotten his friend was there.

The brunette glanced at the red-head from the corner of his eye. She certainly knew how to interrupt a pinnacle moment for him.

"This is Aurora, an old friend," he explained calmly. He hadn't uttered that name in years. It felt so strange rolling off his tongue. It weighed it down, making a lump form in his throat.

Aurora stiffened at the mention of her name. Why? "I don't go by that name. I haven't in years. I'm Briar Rose now," she explained as she brushed aside a golden wave.

Philip quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked bluntly. He inherited his own form of brashness from his father.

"It's a long story," she commented.

"I've got time. I don't have a fourth period class."

She looked ready to decline, but he jumped in before she could. "We have a lot to catch up on Aurora. It's been too long," he smiled, hoping to convince her to accept the invitation.

Aurora picked at her blouse sleeve for a moment then gave a reluctant nod. "Alright."

Philip grinned and handed Merida his sword. "Tell Taran his lesson is cancelled for today," he requested.

Merida frowned, her deep set blue eyes glaring at him. "He won't be pleased, or ready for the coming tournament for that matter," she quipped.

Philip just chuckled. "If he's so insistent, tell him he can come to my house for a quick lesson." Merida reluctantly nodded then went on her way. The student extended his hand to Aurora. "Shall we?"

The young woman nodded but did not take his hand. He was perturbed by this but let it go. They hadn't spoken in eleven years; he couldn't expect them to go back to hugs and hand holding so soon.

They walked side by side off school grounds to a nearby park. The wind had died down thankfully, because both didn't have their jackets with them. A pale pink polo shirt didn't keep the chill out, but he was too elated to care.

"So how have you been since we last saw each other?" Philip asked as they settled on a wooden bench.

She shrugged. "I've been doing alright I suppose." Aur—Briar Rose looked at him from the corner of her eye as she crossed her ankles. "Please don't take this the wrong way but—I barely remember you. I feel like I know you, or knew you long ago, but I don't have many memories of us."

Philip's light brown eyes widened. "You . . . don't remember me?"

"N-No I do! I just . . . not from our childhood. From my dream," she tried to explain and repair the damage she unwillingly caused.

He shifted to his side and stared across at her. "Your dream?"

She sighed and her foot bobbed up and down. "It's another long story."

"How about we start with the first long one and work our way from there?" he suggested with a bit of a smirk. She hesitantly smiled at him and her shoulders slumped as she relaxed a little.

"Well, my parents they uh, they have a bit of a . . . problem with alcohol and . . . prescription drugs. When I was five, my mother's sisters adopted me as their own and took me to live with them across town until they cleaned up. While there, they noticed that I didn't really respond to my name. I don't know why, maybe I just wasn't used to be called by it, I can't really remember. Anyhow, my aunts started calling me Briar Rose and it's what I have answered to since then," she explained with a shrug.

Philip recalled her parents. His parents had been close with them, both sets drank a lot, but the difference was his quit when Philip was conceived. Aurora's did not, and it was a miracle the girl was not born with birth defects because of the heavy drinking. Her parents never seemed neglectful though, not so much that Aurora wouldn't recognize her own name. Then again, he was only a child at the time. He could, and likely did, miss a lot of signs. She was born eight months after him and had been a part of her life since that day. It stopped when she left and now she couldn't remember him at all. Why?

The young man nodded in understanding. "If we were friends like you said, why did I never see you at school and why didn't you come to my house?" Aurora asked. She didn't sound hurt or angry, just confused.

Philip scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "It was my dad's idea really. I didn't find out till later, but he arranged with your aunts for you to be removed from your parents' home. He didn't want my presence to stir up memories of trauma from your home. They agreed on a fresh start for you. I wasn't allowed to visit for fear of setting you back in your recovery." He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. She jumped a little at the contact but didn't move. "I missed you though. Every day I went over to your house and waited for you to come out, but you didn't. Dad made me stop and enrolled me in a private school out of town during my elementary years. That's why you didn't see me at school."

Aurora slowly nodded, her mind comprehending this new information. "Tell me some of the things we used to do together. Maybe I'll remember if you do," she suggested as she turned on her side and curled her legs up underneath her.

He was more than happy to recount their adventures. Philip told her about the times spent at his grandfather's cottage an hour's away from town, how they woke up at dawn and would go to the beach to build sandcastles. He talked about the weekend sleepovers at his house, the trips to the park with his father every Friday, and trying to scoop ice cream but failing miserably.

"We used to come to this park," he pointed to the swings. "I pushed you so hard once, you flew clear out of the swing and skinned your knee. I had to carry you home." Philip moved his gaze to the slide. "We learned how to go down the slide together, and we made cities in that sandbox. You told me once you would live in a castle and," he chuckled, "and I remember asking you if I could too, and you said no, I had my own castle. But I could come over any time I wanted."

Philip saw his five year old self, so confident that he would have that castle with his best friend as a lifelong neighbor. He glanced at Aurora and saw her at five years old, ready to fight the dragons and throw the best parties with the best cakes anyone could ask for. He wished he had her back. He saw someone now who needed to be protected, whose mind was protecting it from her childhood traumas by blocking out the good things too. _He_ was supposed to protect her from the monsters, but he never got a chance. Neither of them did.

Suddenly, Aurora's eyes widened and she gasped as tears came to her eyes. Philip moved closer and frowned. "Aurora, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He didn't like seeing her like this, just staring off into space with unexplained realization dawning on her face.

She looked to him and placed a hand over her heart. Was she having a heart attack? "I—Philip I remember you," she whispered as she tried to keep her voice from cracking. "I remember you and—and your father—you were like family to me," Aurora said in awe. "Your mother—I remember her too. She died . . . when we were two?" He nodded. "From . . . liver cancer?" Again, he nodded. She looked ready to cry again. "Oh Philip," she reached over and wrapped her arms around him, as if he was the one in need of comfort, of protection.

"You were my best friend," she sobbed against his shoulder. Philip drew her closer to him, positioning her on his lap, and held her tightly against him.

"I still am," he whispered as his hand ran up and down her back. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he knew he couldn't (wouldn't) let her go. Not after he finally found her again. When his father sent him away, he thought it was punishment. When Philip came back, everything had changed. He had to start anew, alone, just as Aurora had. He hadn't even known they went to the same high school! His father said it was for the best, for she was still healing, but what Hubert didn't realize was the healing would never stop. Aurora would always be uncovering old memories and having to deal with them. Things would upset and traumatize her and the only way she could handle them was dealing with them with someone she trusted. And she did trust Philip, he knew she still did. They needed each other and his father could not tell him otherwise.

After a few minutes when her tears were spent, she raised her blotchy face and looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for that I—my therapist says that when my brain unlocks memories, it can bring about intense emotions, like sadness or relief or . . ." she trailed off, her voice growing quieter.

Philip smiled with a nod. To his disappointment, she slid off his lap and went back to sitting beside him. This time though, she stayed close by with her head on his shoulder. The youth adjusted himself and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, reassuring her he was there.

"Has this happened with other memories?" he inquired quietly.

Aurora nodded. "Only once when my therapist and I were working to figure out the cause for my irrational fear of blood."

Philip nodded. "What was the reason, if you don't mind me asking?"

She bit her lip and curled her legs up against her so she was nearly in a ball. "My mother was injecting and she hit an artery. She started bleeding profusely and it felt like I was swimming in the stuff when I found her passed out." She shut her eyes tight and her breathing became shallow. "I haven't been able to look at blood since without feeling like I'm going to faint. Most often I do."

Philip gave her shoulder a squeeze and pulled her closer against him. "I think I remember Dad telling me something about that. He took your mom to the hospital and you stayed overnight till she got back." She simply nodded, unwilling to give a reply.

"I guess I'd better not get nicked at my next fencing tournament. I wouldn't want you to faint in the stands," he tried to make a joke and for the most part it was successful. She caught a giggle and he smiled as he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"I'm coming?"

"If you want," he shrugged, trying to act like it didn't matter if she came when it mattered more than anything to him. "If you're not busy, you know."

Aurora nodded. "I'll check my schedule. Maybe you'll be lucky."

Philip already felt he was lucky just for having found her after all this time. He figured they should get back soon, but as his gaze drifted to the swings, he had a much better idea. The junior pulled back slightly and took her hand as he stood.

"Where are you taking me Philip?" He didn't reply. Instead, he walked her to the swings and ushered her into one.

"If I'm correct, you haven't been on one in a long time. At least, not one pushed by me. We need to rectify that," he stated simply.

Aurora opened her mouth to argue, likely adding something about how she was dressed for a day at the park, but he wouldn't hear of it. Philip got behind her and started pushing. It didn't take long before she started laughing and he remembered hearing that same one in his dreams.

"So you should tell me your dream about me!" he suggested he continued pushing her.

"Ha! Not a chance," she chuckled, kicking her feet out in front of her which caused her to lose both her shoes.

"That's unfair! You're being cruel!" he whined.

"I'm allowed to be! I have years to make up for," she looked back at him and winked, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"You'll tell me one day," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

"If you say so," she giggled. "Now push me higher!"

All too soon, they heard the chiming of the school bell. Looking at his watch, he realized they would be late for their last class if they didn't get moving. Aurora hunted down her shoes and slipped them on as they started walking back.

"You should come over sometime. The place has changed a lot since you last saw it," he suggested as they walked side by side.

Aurora nodded. "I should. And you should come over and see my house. I have a tire swing in the backyard, and you'd love Auntie Fauna's cooking."

"This weekend?"

The girl frowned and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I'm going to my parents' house this weekend. I started going every second weekend at the start of the year. My therapist thought it would be beneficial to form a relationship with them since they've been clean for over a year. I don't want to, but I can't tell them no."

Philip shook his head. "No, you can tell them. You have every right to say when you're feeling uncomfortable and don't want to do something. You have to set boundaries," he insisted. "I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have by them." He reached out his hand and held onto hers tightly.

Aurora looked up at him and nodded. "I know you're right, and I promise I'll tell them or my aunts if I feel uncomfortable. But I want to get better, and if talking with them helps, I want to try." She squeezed his hand and grinned. "I'm a big girl Phil, you can trust me to take care of myself."

'I know, but I want to make sure the monsters don't get you. I have to make up for all the times I failed you. I don't want to fail you again. You mean too much for me to lose again.'

He nodded silently and let her lead them back to school.

'Dad sure is going to be surprised when I tell him what happened over dinner.'


	12. Sleeping Beauty: Ch 3

Regaining the memories of her childhood was hard for Briar Rose to comprehend. The knowledge that her brain blocked out an entire person terrified her. If she hadn't dreamt then met him, would she ever have recalled Philip on her own? Or would those memories be gone entirely? After Eric left once he printed off his chemistry project, she put on "Mumford and Sons" and spent the night documenting every memory she recalled with Philip in it. Briar Rose remembered a scene on the porch swing. There was something about miracles in it, but she didn't remember anything specific. She would have to tell him about it come Monday. Maybe he could explain it in detail. When it was time for dinner, her aunts noticed her strange behaviour and asked about it.

She smiled as she picked at her cooked asparagus with potatoes and roast beef. "I met someone today. A stranger, but he's not really a stranger. I've met him before."

Flora, the eldest of the aunts, stared at her younger sisters in shock. As any parent, the sisters were extremely protective of Briar Rose. Strangers were a no-no, especially male strangers. Didn't she know the statistics about rape and sexual assault in small towns? They certainly did! Perhaps it was time for another lesson on the dangers of the world.

"Where have you met him dear?" Fauna inquired, just as shocked as her sisters but she always had a knack for appearing calm during uncomfortable situations. Out of all of them, she handled their little sister Leah the best.

Briar Rose sighed quietly. "Once upon a dream."

The greying ladies exchanged confused glances. "And you say you met him dear?"

She nodded. "Oh yes, I met him at school today. His name is Philip. We were friends when we were little, but I didn't remember till today. I remember a lot of things now," Briar Rose explained with a smile.

Flora bit the inside of her cheek hard. The therapist warned them about things like this. Whenever Briar Rose came into contact with the past, it could be excellent and healthy or a disaster. So far, things didn't seem too terrible, but Flora was a realist. She knew things could change within a heartbeat. Oh, if only she could protect the girl from those memories. 'I should have taken her sooner. Then she never would have been hurt and she wouldn't have these episodes and fears.'

"Nothing bad though, right dear?" Merryweather interjected. The dark haired, portly sister stared intently at the girl, awaiting an answer.

Briar Rose shook her head. "Oh no, nothing bad. There are no bad memories with Philip. He protects me, just like he did when we were kids. And in my dreams." The girl had a wistful expression, one of day dreaming and . . . longing?

'Could she love him?' Flora shook her head. 'No, of course not. Out of the question!'

"Could I invite him over for tea next weekend? I want to show him the house," Briar Rose inquired. She hoped they would allow it. She never brought boys home before, but Philip wasn't like other boys their age. He was special. He always had been.

The ladies looked at each other for a moment. If they said no, they would break the girl's heart. And she was so happy; they didn't want to make her upset. But if they allowed it, they would be letting in the past, a time all three would rather not recall.

"We'll talk about it later dear. Now finish your vegetables," Flora said, giving a non-answer for the time being. When Rose left the next day they would discuss what to do. For now though, it was best to think of other things, like how delicious this roast was.

Briar Rose knocked on the front door to her parents' house and shifted from foot to foot, unsure what to do while she waited for them to get the door. She hated this anxious knot in her stomach that always came whenever she went to her parents' house. She just hated everything about being there really. She didn't feel they had anything to talk about. Maybe it would be different one day, but right now it wasn't and all she wanted to do was go home and call Philip. He gave her his number before classes and she still had it saved in her cell phone. He told her she could call whenever she wanted, and she really needed to hear a reassuring voice right about now.

The door opened and she was greeted by her mother. Briar Rose looked too much like her. Leah's hair had lost its sheen years ago, but it was the same shade as Rose', except it was pulled back in a ponytail. They had the same figure, lithe like a willow tree, and sometimes she just wanted her mother to blow away. Her life was fine before the visits. She didn't need them, not as much as everyone told her she did.

"You need to face the memories and the trauma or you will always have these nightmares and fears." That was what her therapist said. The lady was right, a bother, but right. Briar Rose gave her mother a hesitant smile and stepped inside with her bag.

"Good to see you Rose!" Leah greeted much too eagerly. Briar Rose found whenever she was over her mother was exceptionally chipper which startled her at first. It was unsettling, but she got used to it. Leah waved at her sisters who were in their car, waiting to make sure Rose got inside. They drove off and the door was shut.

Briar Rose couldn't imagine living in such a tiny home when she was little. The dark kitchen was more like a nook with the two-person table pressed against the wall. She walked into the living room which only had room for a couch, a chair and television set. The carpet was shag, something from the seventies to match the tacky curtains. The girl noticed the flowers on the windowsill, a nice touch likely added by her mother to compensate for the lack of decoration in the rest of the house. 'At least she tries.' Briar Rose had to be grateful for that.

Her father Stefan sat upright on the couch, like a steel rode ran up his back. He smiled nervously at his daughter and didn't make a move to hug her. He did the first day and she immediately stiffened upon the contact. He learned her boundaries that day and they both only hugged her when she instigated it. That happened once at the last visit when they took her to a store and bought her a stuffed bear. It was like the one she had as a child and she felt their effort deserved a hug. It was still uncomfortable for her, but it made them happy.

Stefan's once long black hair had been cut that day and now was buzzed down to something more becoming of a man his age. Then again, mullets didn't look good at any age. She sat on the chair to the left of him with her bag at her feet. Briar Rose typically avoided going into her old bedroom for as long as possible. Her therapist suggested going through a drawer or area of it once every visit to slowly wean back into the space, but she hadn't gotten that far yet. She managed to sleep in it, and that was enough for her.

Leah sat beside Stefan and the two looked at her and smiled.

"How was school this week?" Leah asked.

Briar Rose shrugged. "It was alright. I handed in my independent chemistry assignment and Ms. Maleficent seemed impressed at the thought I put into the experiment."

Stefan grinned. "I'm sure you'll get a great mark Rose. You've got my brains after all," he chuckled.

She inwardly shuddered. 'Yes, I have your mindset. That does not mean I will choose drugs over my child.' She said nothing though. Instead she nodded and wondered what they were going to do now.

On cue, Leah got up and fetched something from her bedroom. When she came back, she was holding a DVD copy of "Phantom of the Opera". That was one of Briar Rose's favourite movies. The teenaged girl wondered what she was doing with the film.

"I thought maybe tonight we could watch a movie. Tomorrow I made plans for us to go to the Farmer's Market and on Sunday I thought I could teach you my recipe for double chocolate chip cookies. But if you don't want to we can always think of something else or-"

"That sounds great," Briar Rose interrupted. She was surprised she meant that, but she did. Leah and Stefan seemed shocked as well, but relieved too. Rose smiled and urged her mother to put the movie in. As soon as it started playing, she realized how awful an angle she was positioned in. She could barely see the screen. Briar Rose looked to the empty space beside her father and bit the inside of her cheek. She had two choices: suffer with limited vision or risk being uncomfortable beside her father but still see the movie. She got up and sat beside Stefan, keeping her gaze on the screen. If he was surprised, he didn't say a thing, thank goodness.

As the movie went on, she caught her mother singing Christine's part. Briar Rose was surprised by the talent of her mother's voice. She sang along with her mother, creating a harmony. Leah looked over at her and beamed, causing the girl to blush. She didn't stop though. She knew all the words to every song. Briar Rose would have sung either way. Stefan wasn't as good as the girls, but he carried Raoul's part nicely. The Phantom's was harder, but Rose managed to carry his part in a higher key.

It startled her to realize she was having a good time. The awkwardness that usually clung to them over the entire weekend had dispelled for now. Near the end, she caught her mother fumbling for a tissue in her thread barren sweater.

"This part always gets me," Leah whispered as she dabbed at her eyes. Briar Rose turned to the screen and noticed exactly what was going on. She hated watching the Phantom lose Christine. It was heartbreaking and her eyes pricked with tears every single time.

Once it was over, the three sat together in silence for about a minute. Leah sighed and brushed aside a loose hair. "She should have picked the Phantom. Love means more than money."

Briar Rose quirked an eyebrow. "She didn't choose Raoul for money. She loves him just as much as the Phantom loved her. There was just too much control and fear surrounding loving the Phantom. She wasn't willing to take the risk."

"Well, she should have. Love is always a risk. And don't you forget it Rose." She wasn't sure why her mother told her this, but she nodded.

Realizing she hadn't used the washroom since she got there, the girl got up and headed in that direction. "How do you feel about 'Pride and Prejudice' next Rose?" The girl turned and nodded; she liked the sound of that. Leah smiled and headed to the kitchen. "Great, I'll make popcorn."

As the toilet flushed, Briar Rose looked herself over in the mirror. Her curls were beginning to spill over her shoulder, softening the navy blue sweater that kept the chill out. Maybe she'd have to ask for a blanket from her father. Her lighter blue dress wasn't helping keep her warm either, but at least it complimented her figure nicely. She rubbed her hands together and realized how dry they were. 'Maybe she keeps some hand lotion in one of the drawers.' Rose opened one up and dug around for one.

Without warning, she felt a sharp prick on her index finger and pulled back immediately with a gasp. What poked her? She carefully reached in again and this time made sure not to get injured. Briar Rose came across the item and pulled out a needle. An image of her childhood flashed before her. She was just a kid and she remembered playing with a needle just like this. It was the kind her mother used to shoot her crushed prescription drugs into her veins. Briar Rose understood exactly what this was and she felt this blind rage overwhelm her. Her blood turned boiling hot and all she wanted to do was smash something. How could they do this? After a year of sobriety, how could they revert back into their old ways? Just when she was actually starting to get to know them again!

Briar Rose kept a tight grip on the needle and exited the bathroom. The living room light was turned on now that the sun was setting. Her dad stared at her hand but said nothing. When Leah came in with the bowl of popcorn, she noticed her daughter's narrowed eyes and wondered what was going on.

"Rose? Is something wrong?"

"How could you? How could you do this! After all this time . . . after a whole damn year you go and—and do this!"

Leah and Stefan stared at each other in confusion. "Do what Rose?" Stefan asked innocently.

Briar Rose held up the needle. "I know what this is! Don't think just because I was a baby I don't remember seeing what you guys did with these. My brain may make me try to forget, but I'll _never_ be able to erase what you two did!" She tossed it on the ground and heard it roll away. "I'll never forget how you chose drugs over me. Do you know what that did to be as a kid? I grew up thinking I wasn't special, that I wasn't worth it, and no one could tell me otherwise because well, if your own parents chose a drug over you, you must be pretty damn useless, huh?" her voice cracked and she wasn't sure why she was getting this upset but she couldn't stop talking and it felt so good just to give them a piece of her mind.

"You took away everything from me, do you know what? You took away my friends, my memories, everything! And then you expect me to come here and, what, act like it never happened? Act like we're a _family? _ Because we aren't! We never were. Not when you chose the drugs over me." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she shook her head. "You know what, forget it. Forget everything. Me coming here isn't for my benefit. It's to appease your guilt, and I refuse to try to make you two feel better. I didn't ask for any of this." She turned on her heel and as they called for her to come back, she slammed the front door behind her. Briar Rose fished around in her pocket for her cell phone as she walked down the street. Her vision blurred from the tears, but she found Philip in her contact list and dialed his number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Philip?"_

"_Aurora? Is that you? You sound like you're crying. Are you okay?"_

"_N-No, no Philip I'm not. I'm not okay. Please come pick me up. I can't—I can't stay there tonight."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Uh . . . the corner of Pluto and Figaro Avenue. I'll be waiting on a bench."_

"_Okay, I'll be there are soon as I can. Stay safe."_

"_I will. Thank you Philip."_

They hung up and Briar Rose waited for the boy. He pulled up in an old station wagon and got out as soon as he saw her. She stumbled over and he caught her, holding her close as she got a hold of herself. She buried her head against his chest, thinking about how he smelt like birch wood and how safe she felt. Philip pulled away after a moment and helped her in the car. As they drove to his place, he asked what happened.

"I found a needle in their bathroom, the kind they used when . . ."

"When they were addicts?"

Briar Rose nodded. "Yeah. I just . . . snapped. I didn't want to think they started using again, but that was the only reason they would have a needle that came to mind. I'm tired of seeing them just to make them feel better. I'm tired of being used by them! They never cared about me when I was there. Why should I believe they care now?"

Philip didn't answer right away. She looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but his gaze was directed at the road, as were his thoughts.

"You can stay at my place tonight. Tomorrow we can talk about you going back to their place or to your aunts'. It's whatever you want," he said simply as they pulled into his driveway.

Hubert was waiting for them. He didn't seem impressed by his son's heroic feat. "Young man, I-" his words evaporated when he saw Briar Rose. His dark eyes widened and she was startled by the memory of his hugs. He always gave the best kind, especially when he pretended to be Santa during Christmas. His soft red suit and fuzzy beard always made her laugh. Hubert always treated her like a daughter, and she could really use a father figure right now for a hug or two.

The older man waddled down the porch steps and went over to them, still in awe. His hair was whiter than she last recalled and he seemed a little shorter, but he was still huggable and that was all she cared about. "Aurora? Is it you dear?"

Briar Rose nodded, not bothering to correct him on her name. They embraced tightly then, like they were long lost relatives of some kind. Perhaps they were.

It was quickly established that Briar Rose would spend the night in the bungalow's guest suite. While Hubert called her aunts to explain what happened, Philip grabbed a quilt and two cups of hot cocoa then directed her to the porch. He settled her beside him and the two began to rock together as they sipped their drink. Briar Rose calmed down from her earlier explosion but this left her feeling drained. She nudged Philip's arm and curled up against his side under the blanket. Her head rested against his chest and she listened to his steady heartbeat.

'I'm safe here. Just like I was in my dream.'

"Just like my dream," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Philip asked.

Briar Rose sighed. "This is what it felt like in my dream with you. Safe," she explained as the wind cocooned them while they rocked.

"Oh? Do tell me more about this dream," he asked with a teasing tone.

She shut her eyes halfway and chuckled. "There isn't much to tell. We danced, we talked; you held me in your arms and . . . and everything felt . . . right. Safe. Like no one was going to hurt me ever again. And I know that sounds cliché, because I am no damsel in need of safety, but," she shook her head, "it was such a relief to wake up with that feeling that someone could make the darkness go away."

When Philip said nothing, she attempted to look up and see what was wrong, but he suddenly held her in a bone crushing hug and all she could do was return it. He buried his head against her shoulder and she felt his lips moving against her skin, whispering things she almost didn't catch.

"I'll never let you feel alone. Never. I promise." Her hands slid around his torso as she bit her lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have tried harder, for the both of us," he whispered.

Briar Rose shook her head. "It's not your fault Philip. It's neither of ours," she replied quietly, holding onto him tighter. "I have you now and I'm not losing you again. I won't let it happen," she promised.

They stayed like that, clinging to the knowledge that they had each other now, for some time. Neither said it, but both knew they couldn't define their relationship as only friends. Rose felt too strongly to classify what she felt as friendship, but she was too tired and relieved to try to name what was in her heart for the moment. She needed sleep first.

'I can do this. Just walk in there, grab the bag, and leave. No looking back. Flora said I didn't have to go back if I don't want to. So just get your stuff then leave and never look back. Ever.' Sounded easy enough, but Briar Rose knew it was going to be way more difficult. Her insomnia made it impossible to get more than a couple hours of rest and she spent the rest of the night wondering how her parents were, which just made her angry because she shouldn't care, but she did. They were her parents and no matter how many times she told herself it didn't matter what happened to them, it did. Maybe that was why finding that needle was so upsetting. They were killing themselves and she didn't want to watch.

Philip gave her hand a squeeze. "Do you want me to come in?"

She shook her head. "No. It'll just take a minute. Wait here," she tried to smile reassuringly but it faulted and he hugged her tightly before letting her go in. Briar Rose climbed the concrete steps and knocked on the door.

Leah opened it and she let out a sigh of relief. "There you are! Stefan, she's back! Where have you been all right? We've been worried sick about you!" Leah took her hand and dragged her inside. Briar Rose was surprised they were so concerned, and when she opened her mouth to ask what was up, Leah sat her down on the couch and Stefan joined her.

"Rose, your father and I need to talk to you. Please listen, alright?" Although she didn't want to, Briar Rose nodded. It wasn't like she had an escape route anyhow.

"We know what we did to you when you were a child was awful. Ignoring you like we did, using the money for diapers for drugs, it makes me sick now just thinking about it. You're our only daughter and we should have done better by you, right Stefan?"

The dark haired man nodded. "We had you young and because of that, we still felt like we had a lot of living left to do. We were partiers, but that's no excuse. We should have been more responsible. We know apologizing now doesn't make up for any of it, but we can't go back and change the past."

"All we can do is try and make up for lost time. That's why we wanted you to start coming over on weekends, so we could get to know you. I know it's hard to imagine, but we love you very much and we are clean. That needle is for your father's type two diabetes. It slipped out of the bag he carried his insulin in. But we understand your reaction. It was justified after all we've put you through."

"And maybe seeing you does lift the guilt we feel sometimes, but that's not the only reason we want you over. We want you to be here because you want to spend time with us. And if you don't, that's perfectly fine. Your mother and I understand. We just wanted to let you know before you got your bag and left."

Briar Rose stared at her parents and thought about what they said. Before she found the needle, she liked spending time with them. She loved singing with her mom and sitting beside her father, like a _real family_. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks for telling me all that I'm—I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I . . . would like to spend more time with you. I would."

Leah beamed and looked like she wanted a hug. Briar Rose stood and embraced the woman tentatively. Stefan joined in and soon enough they separated.

"So, Farmer's Market?" Leah suggested.

Briar Rose nodded. "Would you mind if Philip joined us? He's kind of waiting outside . . ."

"Philip's here? Why, I haven't seen the boy in years! How is he?" Stefan asked as they headed to the door.

Things were still shaky for Briar Rose. She didn't doubt she was going to get frustrated with her parents or feel awkward around them, but she didn't want to leave them either. She may be almost sixteen, but she still needed them. They had a lot of lost time to make up for after all.


	13. The Aristocats: Ch 1

**Author's Note:** Onto Part 5, "The Aristocats"! Some things have changed, like instead of Duchess having 3 children, Marie and the boys are her triplet elder siblings. Also, her grandmother raised her instead of her parents, but you won't find out why till the next chapter! As always, I do not own the original characters, just the story and my modern day interpretations of the characters. Enjoy!

* * *

Snowflakes spun down from the cloudy sky that hung over the town of Walterelias, preventing the students of "DSNEY" to go outside and munch on their lunches. Lucky for Duchess Bonfamille, she and her friends had a spot they could convene for the snowy days until Christmas break which was only weeks away. The French girl settled back against the cool window, crossing her ankles in the little alcove as she made room for Belle who was a late arriver. Her white-blonde curls were pulled back in a bun that day, but a few wisps came unfurled, framing her heart shaped-face and diamond earrings elegantly. Thomas, an old friend of hers since she was five, adjusted himself so his legs were under hers but atop Dodger's. The tiny seat wasn't the most spacious of places, but at least there was enough room for the four to eat.

Belle tossed back her braid and settled between Duchess' lacy shoulder and Dodger's leather one. It wasn't a surprise when Belle was late; the brunette usually got distracted by the books she was surrounded by. Most times Dodger was with Rita and his other friends outside in the parking lot, but because of the chill, he opted for inside while his group hunted for food. The lazy leader liked mooching off of Duchess or Belle instead.

Duchess pulled out leftover quiche from the night before with red pepper gougers' on the side. Dodger nabbed one and groaned. "Duchess, doll, you gotta make more of these things! They're delicious!"

"If I made more, you would only eat more," the senior teased with a chuckle as she cut into her lunch.

"Someone's gotta feed the Dodge," the fellow senior pointed out as he tried to grab one of Belle's celery sticks.

Thomas shook his head at the teen and bit into his tuna sandwich. He usually only brought a sandwich to school to save his ma the trouble of buying more groceries for her seven other children. Although three were already moved out, they stopped by a lot to air their grievances and munch on her food. Duchess had met them a handful of times and while she got along well with them, she felt they were selfish. She never said any of this to Thomas though. She had a feeling he felt the same.

Speaking of her best friend, she pulled out a box of mini-crepes and offered him one. When he declined, she rolled her sapphire eyes. "Thomas, darling, please take one. You need to eat more than a sandwich," she chided.

"Yeah 'darling', take one or I'll grab your share!" Dodger jumped in with a teasing grin. Belle elbowed him in the chest, causing the troublemaker to gasp for air.

Thomas didn't mind the nickname though. The redhead smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him briefly. His knitted red-orange sweater scratched her cheek but she was used to it. How many times had she curled up to this chest and cried? Many, if memory served her correct. The metal on his music note ring pierced through her lavender lace dress, cooling her alabaster skin even more. She felt his breath rush across her cheek and she fought back a blush. His chuckle brought her out of her half-daze.

"You worry too much Duchess," he mused put took a crepe anyway. He couldn't resist her homemade pastries.

As Thomas munched, Duchess shifted beside him so she was leaning mostly against his chest instead of the cold window. She drew up her stocking covered legs, causing her high heel Oxfords to clack together. Whenever Belle and Dodger skipped out on the group of four's lunch arrangements, this was usually how people walking down the hallway found them, except usually Thomas' legs were more outstretched so his long legs had more breathing room.

Despite Dodger's teasing though, he was used to seeing his friends like this, holed up together thick as thieves. No one mentioned it, but Duchess knew they all wondered what made the two this close. She didn't think it really mattered what did. Sometimes, two people just connected on a deeper level than they did with others. It had been that way since they first met and it would stay that way, or so Duchess hoped. Their futures were uncertain, as was anything when coming to the cusp of graduation. If her grandmother, who was currently living out her retirement in France, had anything to say, Duchess would inherit her share of her grandmother's vast company and follow her elder brothers' and sister's path. It was logical, but dull, and Duchess was still trying to figure a way out, if there was one.

She got lost in her thoughts, as usual, and when she tuned in, Dodger was talking about a party of some kind.

"It'll be real classy, like one of those old fashioned high rise clubs that plays jazz and crap like that. You girls should come."

Belle smirked. "Classy doesn't seem to fit you very well Dodge. What made you want to throw one with Thomas?"

"It was my idea actually. He just likes taking the credit," Thomas interjected. "But you both should come. I was going to ask earlier, but it must have slipped my mind."

Duchess titled her head up and stared at her friend. "You are having a party?"

He nodded. "This Friday at Scat Cat's place. He and the guys wanted to do a showcase of talent and I suggested we invite others from the academy. If you want, I could arrange for you to play on your harp. You've got an amazing voice," he suggested.

The young woman blushed and laughed off the compliment. "Merci Thomas, but I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty since my harp. I would love to come, though. Belle, if you like we can take my car."

Belle nodded. "Sure, why not. Can't say I have anything better to do on a Friday night anyhow," she chuckled.

Dodger swung an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "Great! It'll be, like, a date!"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you you're dating Rita?"

"I meant for you two! Rita would kick my ass if she thought I was two-timing her," Dodger explained.

"As she should," Duchess chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You two should go out though. I mean, you're practically dating already. Might as well make it official!"

Thomas waved his friend's suggestion away and Duchess said nothing. Her mind drifted to the year before, a time where she drank and fell in love nightly with not only people, but things, like stars and unanswered questions. She shook off the memory of the dark boy who told her the truth about stars, how they were already dead and all she was seeing was their shadow. In that moment, she felt like a star. People saw her shadow, a shell of herself, everyone except Thomas. Thomas always saw the whole picture, even the parts she tried to hide from him.

That man-child, who led her to a deserted part of the hay field, who she trusted, who laid her down with such ease, such grace, who unbuttoned her shirt, who—No! Duchess blinked hard. She refused to recall that time. Only Thomas knew what went on that night, what happened afterwards, and the events that happened during her sudden move back to France. Duchess shut her eyes halfway and focused on the white and blue patterns on Thomas' button up sweater. His black tie peeked out at the collar, signalling he was wearing one of his nicer shirts to school. At least one that required a tie.

The lunch bell rang and Dodger was the first to get up. "I'd better disappear before Gaston catches me. If he thinks I'm running laps in the snow, he's an idiot." Dodge popped the collar on his leather jacket and slipped on his shades. "See you girls Friday. It starts at seven, so don't be late!" With that, he disappeared down the hall, likely looking for a good hiding place he could share with Rita.

Belle reluctantly slid out of the booth and fixed her wool sweater. "Thomas, can we bring Jane and Giselle with us? It's been ages since we've hung out with them, and I think if I don't let Jane experience your neck of the woods she'll kill me."

Thomas chuckled. "Yeah, it's not like they don't have slums in Britain. Sure, bring her and Giselle. Hope they like jazz music."

"Oh they like anything that isn't conventional. They'll love it. Want me to call them Duchess?"

The youth shook her head. "No, I'll take care of it when I get home. It's only Tuesday. If I even call tomorrow they'll have enough time to prepare." Belle agreed then bid them farewell as she headed to English with Mr. Hades.

Duchess considered not moving from her spot; it certainly was tempting. She wasn't in the mood for art with Ms. Amelia and Abigail Gabble. Yet she knew if she skipped her sister Marie would give her hell, so the heiress-to-be sat up and smiled sadly at Thomas.

"Looks like it's time to go," she said quietly as she packed up her things. Thomas nodded, staring at her with questioning, concerned eyes. He could tell something was up, but he wouldn't ask. He would stare and wonder until she grew so annoyed at how flushed his gaze made her, she'd tell him. It wouldn't work this time though. Class came first. She grabbed her bag and stood, fixing the knee-length skirt and three-quarter length sleeves. Duchess shivered as someone opened the door nearby.

Thomas nodded with a grin. "That it does." He unbuttoned his sweater and revealed a plain, white dress shirt with a black tie. "Here, take it. You're gonna turn into a purple popsicle at this rate," he said as he handed her the garment.

Duchess put her hands on her hips and shook her head with a smirk. "You know those colours clash."

He rolled his eyes as he stood and slipped the sweater over her shoulders. "I'd rather have you make a fashion statement then freeze to death."

She chuckled and gave in, slipping her arms through the large sleeves. "Now who's worrying too much?"

Thomas placed a friendly kiss on her forehead then slung his backpack on. "I'm allowed to worry. I'm your friend."

Duchess shook her head. "I'll remember that for next time!" she called as he disappeared down the hall. She turned on her heel and headed the opposite direction, a slight skip in her step.

The final school bell rang and Duchess exited on cue, greeted with snowflakes sprinkling her upturned face. She heard footsteps approaching, and while this wasn't anything unusual on a school day, she could always recognize those steps. Army boots, dark green, size ten and a half. Thomas. She turned around and wondered what he was doing running after her. When he caught up, he had to catch his breath.

"Hey," he greeted with a wheeze.

Duchess chuckled and placed a hand on his arm. "Something tells me you've been skipping Gaston's gym class," she teased.

He laughed at that but insisted he had been going. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed king of . . . out of it at lunch."

She began walking as he kept pace. "Sometimes, my mind wanders to—you know." Duchess sighed and pulled her fur-lined trench coat tighter around her. "It was only six months ago that I was in my homeland, carrying . . . her." Her hand instinctively went to her stomach and she swore she felt something kick inside. But that was just her mind playing tricks on her, as it had been since she returned to Walterelias for her final year of high school.

Duchess shook her head. "It's just hard some days to think I had her and lost her in such a short amount of time," she said quietly.

Thomas stepped in front of her and she collided with his chest. At least he had a jacket on; she forgot to give him his sweater back in their shared last period. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head against hers.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?"

She nodded. "Just not here, where you're the only one who knows."

"Wanna come over to my place then? Ma's making that casserole everyone pretends to love and my little sisters have been asking for you to come over and watch movies," he suggested.

Duchess chuckled. "While that is very tempting, it's a school night and my sister is coming to pick me up in minutes. She likes you enough to let me visit on weekends, but not during the week."

Thomas sighed. "True, true. I would have hoped I had worn her town by now."

"She's a smart one, not easily fooled by your charms," she teased, feeling a little better now.

He nodded. "Well, at least my charms are only used on you. She can take comfort in that."

She pulled back a little and smirked. "Or she can despise it. Whichever suits her mood." Duchess exited from his embrace and gave his gloved hand a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Thomas nodded then headed off to find his brother Oliver. Duchess looked at the parking lot and saw her sister was already there with the Ferrari. She dashed over and slipped into the passenger's seat, sighing happily as the heat in the car sunk into her skin.

Marie greeted her sister with a tense smile. "Bonjour Duchess, how was your day?"

"Well, and yours?"

Marie sighed. "Hellish. The opera house needs refurnished seats, Victor lost a huge deal and so he's at home nursing his wounds, and your brothers are too busy making music to notice me pulling my hair out," she chuckled bitterly. "Ah well, at least it isn't Monday."

"Agreed," Duchess chuckled.

They were over halfway home when she brought up the party. "Thomas invited me to a jazz night in the south end and I accepted the invitation. I'll need the car that night, or at least one of them," she said quietly.

Marie glanced at the girl briefly then focused back on the road. "You know I do not like you spending time alone with Thomas. He reminds me too much of-"

"Don't even think about saying his name and Thomas' in the same sentence," Duchess cut her off, glaring at the twenty-five year old. "Thomas is a good man, the best I've ever known. He's the only one I trust, besides family. And need I remind you I am eighteen and can go out on a Friday night if I wish to. You aren't my mother," she reminded with a cold voice. This was why she usually didn't bring up Thomas around her sister. Ever since the incident in her junior year, Marie became too protective of Duchess to the point where every man was a potential risk. Duchess was thoroughly tired of it.

The white-blonde elder huffed under her breath but said nothing the rest of the way home.

The Bonfamille residence was at the edge of Walterelias' eastern border, specifically, close to the Kuzco Empire. Duchess and her elder brother Berlioz lived in the 9000 square foot main mansion while Marie and her husband Victor had their own 2000 square foot house on the property. Toulouse, along with his fiancée Janine, built a manor to share opposite of Marie's. That was why their grandmother bought the large property, besides the lovely scenery and privacy.

They pulled up into the double garage and Duchess headed up the stairs into the villa. There were many rooms, almost an unnecessary amount, but Duchess never said a word about it. When Marie moved out first, her bedroom was converted into a private study for her younger sister. Toulouse's room changed to a storage space for their grandmother's things. Duchess slipped off her heels and jacket and grabbed a pair of slippers that was near the entrance. She passed by the sitting room and her brother's painting room as she headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Earl Grey would calm her.

The kitchen was mainly composed of stained wood and granite with light teal walls. The cabinets reached for the high ceiling and the granite counter started at the entrance to the room and ended at the backdoor, giving enough room for preparation for parties. An island was centered in the middle for breakfast and socializing, especially over cups of tea. Duchess pulled open one of the cabinets and grabbed her favourite tea cup, one with a fluffy white cat on it. As she clasped it, her necklace clinked against the china. The gold chain had a pendent with a cat on it, specifically a brown and white one that wore a top hat and monocle. It was a gift from Thomas last Christmas and she wore it ever since, especially while in France.

Duchess turned on the burner nestled near the double decker oven set and put the kettle on. While she waited, her gaze turned to the window where she had the perfect view of her backyard.

Her grandmother had specific ideas when it came to the backyard. She wanted trees, lots of them, and she got her wish in the form of oaks. A whole row of them were nestled to the right of Marie's house and the oldest one grazed the roof over the kitchen and Toulouse's manor. There was one willow tree as well, and while Duchess' grandmother didn't request it, the thing had been growing there since she bought the place and she hadn't bothered to dig it up. Duchess was grateful for that, seeing as it was her favourite place to sit, next to her balcony in her room.

A stone pathway lead from the back steps forward until it turned off to Toulouse' house, then further down to Marie's. This was something her grandmother requested from France. It was a good idea, and it was conveniently cool in the summer for Duchess to walk on with bare feet. Bushes of a variety of flowers lined the back porch the outlined the entire perimeter of the back of the mansion. In the summer there was usually furniture out, but one of their servants put it away in the storage garage.

The tea kettle whistled just as the doorbell rang. Instead of going to get it, Duchess poured her tea and hummed to herself. Someone would fetch it; they always did.

Sure enough, Marie's voice interrupted her humming. "Duchess, you have a guest!"

A guest? 'I wonder who that could be.' She turned to find Kuzco, the heir to over 25,000 acres of cultivated land outside of Walterelias, grinning charmingly at her.

'I should have known.' Duchess wasn't sure why the South American junior was so interested in her. Maybe he just liked a challenge. She definitely was that. Maybe he liked things he couldn't have. 'He certainly isn't having me.' Marie might like Kuzco for her little sister, but Duchess just couldn't get past his ego. It was even more oppressing than Charming Standish.

She smiled though, gave him a pleasant greeting, and asked him for tea. He took the offer and sat at the island. Duchess poured him a cup and tried to ignore the glare from his sparkling gold pants, belt, and watch. His bangles clanked together as he took the tea and thanked her for the cup. She sat across from him with her own cup, waiting for him to get to the point of why he was here. It was always something. Usually she could be patient, make conversation, at least be cordial, but her head wasn't in the right place for niceties.

"So, Duchess, I was thinking, you know how I have that amusement park my parents built for me when I was ten? Well I'm throwing a party this Friday, just something for the people who don't have the luxury of using it year round like moi. And I want you to come," he stated, his bright brown eyes focused on her to the point where she felt like he was trying to undress her with his eyes. Duchess choked back her tea and breathed in the scent of Thomas' sweater. Thank goodness she forgot to give it back.

Realizing he was still waiting for a reply, Duchess cleared her throat and mustered up the most sincere expression she could.

"Thank you for the kind off Kuzco, but I'm afraid I already have plans with a dear friend. It would be rude to cancel premade plans for a tempting offer," she smiled, hoping she was playing to his ego enough to get him to go away.

The richest kid in town pouted. "Why not bring them with you? I'm sure they'd like the party."

Duchess shook her head. "He has a night already planned, with music and other good friends. I can't make him cancel his own party."

She knew as soon as she said "he" she upset him. Kuzco frowned and he pushed his chair back. "I see. Have fun on your date," he replied crisply, then left the same way he came. Duchess sighed and shook her head.

Marie came out from behind the corner and frowned, her pink heels tapping the tiled floor. "Why did you have to go and say that? Why couldn't you have taken him up on his offer?" she asked with her pearly hands on her hips.

Duchess narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Because I don't like him and I'm tired of you constantly pushing him on me. Stop playing matchmaker for me; I never asked you to!" She pushed back her chair loudly and went to the counter to grab some honey. She forgot to put some in her tea thanks to the Kuzco distraction.

"I know you didn't but after everything that happened last year, you need some guidance! You can't just go doing whatever, or whoever, you want without there being consequences!"

"You seem to keep forgetting that I know the consequences; I lost a child, remember?" Duchess hadn't meant to yell, but sometimes she felt like Marie chose to block out what happened in France. She seemed to forget how Duchess was still healing from everything.

The whole house was quiet. The sisters stared at each other, Duchess daring Marie to speak while Marie fumbled for words. Finally, she gave up and left through the backdoor, slamming it behind her. Duchess let out the air she hadn't realized she had been holding and clutched the countertop tightly. She grabbed her tea and the cordless phone on the back wall then headed for the staircase leading to her bedroom. She'd give a call to Jane and Giselle then maybe she would dial Thomas. She could use a good word or two.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts or questions.**


	14. The Aristocats: Ch 2

Thomas hadn't been able to sit still since he got to Scat Cat's place. The abandoned apartment looked a little worse for wear, but Duchess had seen the place enough times not the care. Her opinion was really the only one that mattered anyway. The makeshift stage was set, the multi-coloured lights were flickering lazily around them, bathing the main section of the apartment in swaths of colour, and Thomas kept glancing at the door every few seconds. He didn't know why this was so important, but it just was. Maybe it had something to do with this was the first time he and Duchess would be out in a party-like scene since she got back from France. God he missed her when she was gone, but he understood why she left. She had no other option, lest she be labeled a "teen mom" by the local gossips.

Still, it didn't mean he hadn't missed the times spent in her backyard under the willow tree, or their walks downtown, or the nights they spent in his apartment singing along to his old records. Man, she had such a great voice. Thomas still hoped he could convince her to sing that night. She deserved a chance to let go without the consequences being as dire as the year before.

He remembered her wild stage, and it caused them both to cringe whenever accidently mentioned by either of them. Thomas knew her reasons; they were the same as his mother's and his sisters'. When you put a woman in a cage, they would spend every waking moment thinking of ways to get out. Once they found their way, it was a miracle if you found them again.

Luckily, Duchess had Thomas to guide her back to solid ground. He tried the same with his sisters, but they were older, harder, and icier than Duchess. They saw too much, like their father beat their mother, and heard too much, like tires screeching as they peeled out the driveway to never return. His mother was the same. Her father kept her on such a tight lease, it was no wonder she fell for Thomas' sperm donor, only to watch him walk out on the family of nine after the last kid was born. Thomas thought of his little brother Oliver and hoped he was having a good time at home. He would have let the kid join, but this was an "adult" party, and knowing Dodger, he shouldn't trust his brother not to get into mischief with his "role model".

Thomas jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to turn and see it was Scat. The shorter, darker haired youth smirked at his old friend and chuckled. "O'Malley you are way too wired. Relax man, she's coming."

The senior chuckled nervously and rolled up the sleeves on his pine green plaid shirt. He paired the shirt with a nice pair of jeans and attempted to fix his hair, but it always stuck up on ends, so he gave up soon enough. The trumpet player ruffled the kid's hair. "You've got it bad O'Malley," he chuckled. "Real bad."

"Shut up," Thomas muttered, shoving his friend lightly in the shoulder as he fought off a blush. Yeah, he did have it bad. He'd had it bad since freshman year, maybe earlier, he couldn't remember. It always seemed like there was something tying them together, never letting him forget a smile she sent his way or a word she said to him. It was a blessing when she was gone, but a curse when he lay awake at night, wanting her in ways he should not.

Because the thing was, Duchess deserved better. Point blank, she was meant for better things than a poor boy from the slums whose only future was either turn into his father or run away before that happened. His mother always said he was too much like his daddy, and the fear that her words were true was enough to make him seriously consider his options after high school. SO far, the only thing he liked was wandering, so he figured he'd start there and see what would happen. He hadn't told Duchess yet only because he knew she would try to convince him to stay, and he didn't want to tell her no, mainly because he knew he couldn't.

Thomas' golden gaze flickered from the door to the band. Scat Cat was on the trumpet tuning up, Shun Gon, a Chinese immigrant and excellent pianist, was laughing about something with Hit Cat, or "Hit" as he went by. The Englishman was a master at the acoustic guitar, and while he tried to teach Thomas a few things, he couldn't figure it out. Singing was Thomas' only talent.

Billy Boss leaned against the creaky, wooden wall as his boisterous Russian laugh penetrated every corner of the room. The bear-like man played the cello base guitar and the large instrument suited him perfectly.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and for a moment Thomas thought it was Duchess. Then he remembered Duchess would have knocked first, and he saw Dodger with his gang file in. As expected, Einstein was designated the carry the booze and he was directed to the makeshift kitchen by Scat Cat. Tito escorted his date, a prissy Frenchwoman who went by Georgette, to the couch, although she looked awfully uncomfortable sitting down on the musty thing. Duchess had no issues with the furniture or anything about the place really. That was one of the many reasons Thomas liked her so much. She blended in wherever she went.

"Yo Thomas, where do you want the CDs?" Dodger asked as Rita and Frankie went over to the band to talk about their number. Frankie was likely going to do a Shakespeare skit, which probably involved Rita in some way, shape or form. She was the only one who humoured Frankie's acting after all.

Thomas showed his friend to the stereo system he hooked up when he got there after supper. The CDs were put down and Thomas began flicking through them. Not many were jazz, but he figured that would be the case.

"So, you gonna ask her on a date or not?"

"What?"

Dodger rolled his eyes. "Do I gotta spell it out for you Romeo? Ask Juliet on a date."

Thomas shook his head. "Naw man, not tonight. Things are still a little rough after France. I gotta give her time."

"You've been giving her 'time' since freshman year. This is your last year to make the big move," Dodger pointed out.

"Mind your own business Dodge," he sighed, not in the mood for this kind of banter right now, not when he was on edge.

Dodger leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket. His shades rested precariously atop his head, even though he wouldn't need them at night.

"People have been talkin' Thomas. There are rumours about why she went to France. You being this stand-offish about dating ain't quietin' them," he supplied.

The redhead set the CDs down and glared at Dodger. "People should mind their own damn business. It's no one's concern if we date but ours, got it?"

Dodger held up his hands in defeat and would have replied if Rita hadn't called him over to talk about the arrangement for their duet. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and made a note not to mention the rumours to Duchess. He wasn't going to be responsible for ruining her night.

After Dodger arrived, a steady stream of other guests arrived. Ferdinand and Snow White came early with some party snakes which Thomas was eternally grateful for, seeing as that completely slipped his mind. Rapunzel showed up as well, but she wouldn't be performing. She did, however, contribute a painting for the wall. Meg arrived arm in arm with Kida and the girls with their leather jackets and ass-kicking boots captured most people's attention upon entrance. Usually Meg declined invitations like this, but when her close friend Kida wanted to come, she accepted the invite but refused to sing. Kida would likely convince her to by the end of the night.

Clopin bounded in, head to toe in bright colours, and offered his singing services to anyone who might need it in their act. He couldn't resist the stage. Tarzan, one of the only gymnasts at the academy, strolled in after, silent as always. Last to come in were Jessica and Roger Rabbit. Strange last name, but spelt the same, even though they were neither married nor related. Jessica was one of Minnie's star pupils at the academy, so it was obvious to invite her. Roger had landed a TV bit in a sitcom produced in Walterelias, meaning he was likely acting the night or possibly singing with his girlfriend.

The party was getting into full swing and Thomas started to worry. Had she forgotten? Were they lost? Had something awful, like a car accident happen? Thomas grabbed for a beer then decided against it. Duchess hated the smell of it now, and he knew she especially didn't like the stench on his breath. When he looked back to the door, it was open and there entered Duchess with her three friends. They all looked lovely. Giselle's light auburn hung down her back and the light blue dress she picked complimented her skin tone, especially the coral flowers splotched on the fabric. Jane Porter's style was . . . bold. Her multitudes of bangles could be heard over the music from the stereo, and while the lace frock hugged her nicely, the floral leggings were a shock. Thomas only briefly noticed the others though; his attention was mainly on Duchess.

Her hair fell in loose curls over one shoulder, blending in to her pearly skin. She had on a dark green dress with tiny black polka dots spread across the fabric in addition to the wide, black belt hugging her tiny waist. The sweetheart neckline combined with the slight collar to the dress made her neck appear longer, more elegant. Her skirt flared out just past the knees, giving him a lot of leg to try not to stare at until he reached the black, peep toe heels. Thomas swallowed thickly, hoping to find his voice by the time she came over. He noticed she had his sweater in hand and sighed. At least she was sensible enough to bring something for her arms, for they would surely freeze because of the sleeve cut off at her elbows.

Thomas met her halfway and grinned broadly. "Glad you could make it." He was supposed to address all of them but his gaze stayed focused on Duchess.

The girl blushed and bobbed her head. "We wouldn't miss it. I'm only sorry we're late. Someone," she pointedly looked at Belle, "wasn't ready when I arrived."

Belle shrugged. "Hey, you guys should have expected this from me. When am I ever on time?"

The group shared at laugh at Belle's expense. Thomas noticed Jane's wide eyed expression and guessed this was her first time to a party like this. "Would you guys like anything to drink? We have alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages," he offered.

"Just the usual for me please," Duchess requested. The others requested pop of some kind, and when Thomas came back with the drinks, Jane was gone. He spotted her chatting adamantly with Tarzan off to the side.

"Do they know each other?" Thomas asked as he gave the girls their drinks.

Giselle shrugged. As an exchange student, Jane was staying with Giselle for the school year. The girls often did everything together and were almost as close as Thomas and Duchess. "I think they met in biology at the beginning of the year. Let's just say they intrigue each other," she giggled.

Belle took Jane's drink from Thomas. "I'll give it to her when she stops rambling. You'd better go on stage; Dodger seems to be starting."

Indeed, he was. Thomas apologized and promised he would be back in a moment. By the time he got to the stage, Dodger was almost done.

"So yeah, there's gonna be singing, dancin', all that good time stuff. If you want to perform, just talk with the band. They're great; know every song in the book I swear," he chuckled. When Dodger noticed Thomas was up there with him, he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and grinned. "And you all should thank Thomas here for coming up with this idea. Although I still say I was mine." Everyone started to clap and Thomas took a mock bow. When he rose, his eyes fell on Duchess, and she was staring back at him with a smile.

Things got started quickly after that. Dodger and Rita performed a surprisingly lovely duet, and it was even jazz! A miracle. Thomas and Duchess stuck close together, his arm around her waist securely, and if anyone asked, it was just to make sure she stayed warm. The girl was honestly always cold. It was nearing the middle of the night when Thomas started convincing Duchess to go up and sing.

"Come on Duchess, you'll be amazing, I promise."

Duchess sighed. "Oh Thomas, I haven't sung anything in ages! I'm out of practice."

Thomas shook his head. "You could not sing for a hundred years and you'd still be the best I know."

She ducked her head as she blushed and sighed. "Why are you so insistent on this?"

The youth tucked a finger under her chin and, when she was looking at him, he replied. "Because you deserve to have fun, and I know you have the most fun either when you're with me or singing." He turned her away from him gently so she faced the stage. "Now go up there and blow them away," he whispered in her ear.

Duchess shot him a glare, but it held no true malice, so he just smiled and waved her over. She went to Scat Cat and whispered something in his ear. The trumpet player nodded and informed the others. Duchess got up on stage and smiled nervously at the others. She held the microphone steadily in her hand and took a deep breath.

"I've been forced up hear against my will by a scoundrel so I hope you don't mind that I'm a bit unprepared. I-"

"Just sing!" an already drunk Dodger called from the crowd. Duchess rolled her eyes with a smirk but cued the band.

"_My gift is my song... and this one's for you__and you can tell everybody that this is your song__. __It may be quite simple, but now that it's done__I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind__that I put down in words...How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_." As soon as she started, Thomas knew what song she picked. "Moulin Rouge" was the first musical she introduced him to, and this was his favourite song next to "Come What May".

As she continued, her gaze drifted constantly to him, and his cheeks turned various shades of red. He wished she wasn't singing directly to him, with such bright, focused eyes and hips swaying slightly. He hated when she closed her eyes and one part, because it just made him want to run up there and kiss her so much more.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do__. __You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue__. __Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean__, __yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_." No, his eyes were not. Hers were, when she sang. She finished soon after and found her way back to him. A CD was put on and without a second thought he placed a hand on her waist and began to dance with her. She didn't seem to mind though.

They swayed silently together, neither feeling the need for words, until their feet felt like they were going to turn to dust. With this knowledge, he took her hand and lead her to his room where there was a window leading safely to the roof. That was there place, where they could grab a blanket and star gaze all night. They used to, once, before things changed, before _he_ came and broke her heart, leaving Thomas to put her back together. Now she was whole, but hollow at the same time, and he was still figuring out how that could be.

Duchess folded against him like a paper crane, tucking her head underneath her arms weaved around his waist. She clung to him briefly, as if he was an anchor, something solid and sustainable, something that wouldn't break. Thomas smoothed back her curls, running his hand through the tangles until his hand settled on her waist.

His gaze turned to the sky, and in that moment, he wished he could give her the world. He wished he had the right words that would turn back time and take back the years they spent in pain, in sorrow, without each other. He wished he'd have punched her scumbag boyfriend when he had the chance. Maybe that would make Thomas feel better, but it wouldn't, he knew it wouldn't.

"When I was in France, I picked her name." Duchess' words were muffled by his shirt, but he heard her loud and clear.

Since coming home, she hadn't said much about France. She kept that time private so she could nurse the pain alone. He knew certain things, like how she was napping when she felt the jolts of birth pry her from sleep. He knew she miscarried hours later, alone, in that bed. After that though, everything was a mystery. He didn't push, mainly because he wasn't sure how to go about it. How do you get someone to talk about something so awful when you have no idea yourself what it was like?

Now, Thomas was approaching this with caution. One wrong word and she could either cry or get angry. He wanted neither. "What was it?"

Duchess smiled sadly. "Estelle. It means star," she explained as her gaze drifted to the sky. She was quiet again for many minutes. In that span of silence, Thomas thought about Estelle. How much would she have been like her mother, like her father? Would she have her mother's sapphire eyes that caused Thomas' heart to twist, his knees to knock, and his vision to blur? Briefly, he wished he could have met her.

"I went to a psychiatrist before coming home. She told me a way to deal with the loss was to pick something constant, something I saw every day, and every time I felt sad or sick with grief, I should look to it and remind myself it . . . she, is still with me. I picked a star," Duchess raised her hand and pointed to the one closest to the North Star. "That one. Every time I have a bad day, I go outside and I look for her. I don't feel so terrible when I see she's still here," the young woman explained.

Thomas' grip around her waist tightened on instinct. It was these times, when she stared up at the sky with such innocent belief, that he realized Duchess was just a _child_. A child who experienced so much pain and loss that he would never be able to understand, and in that moment he just wanted to hold her tighter to keep her safe like that bastard of a boyfriend never did.

Duchess leaned against him more and he heard her sigh contently. One of her hands detached from his waist and he felt her fingertips run across his arm, giving him goose bumps. If she noticed, she didn't comment, merely continued.

"Do you have stars after your parents?" he asked tentatively.

He was surprised when he caught her chuckle. "No, not stars. I didn't learn that trick for them, and by no I have no memories of them. The ache isn't there. Not anymore."

Thomas remembered her telling him the story of her childhood before Walterelias. When she was five, her father went on a business trip to America, and he died in a plane crash heading there. Upon hearing the news, her mother dropped her and her siblings at their father's mother's home and left. She never came back for them. Just like Thomas' father never came back for him. At that thought, anger pooled in his belly and he exhaled deeply through his nose to calm down.

"You never stop missing them though. No matter what they do, there's a part of you that always misses them," he said quietly. He hated to admit he missed his father, but he did. Some nights it was more prominent, but he always felt it.

Duchess curled up closer to him, tucking her legs up behind her, and nodded, her nose brushing against his collar bone lightly. Thomas hooked his hand underneath her knees and brought her to settle on his lap. Both arms curved around her waist and he felt her fingertips still memorizing the freckles on his tanned arms.

"After graduation, I'm leaving," he stated quietly.

Duchess stiffened and he caught the sharp intake of breath. For a while, she said nothing. He refused to look at her, to see the anger, the hurt in those pretty orbs, so he stared ahead and waited for a verbal acknowledgement.

"You should come with me. We could run away together, like we talked about when we were kids. We could make it, you and I. All we need is each other." All he needed was her and he could live happily for the rest of his days.

"Thomas . . ." she sighed.

"No, honest, I've been thinking and, why not? They say you only live once, right? So why should we go around doing what people expect if it's not what makes us happy? Why not go and see the world, spend time with the people you care about, do something meaningful instead? I know you; you don't want to be stuck running the art gallery. That's never been what you wanted."

"Thomas-"

"We could go, just you and me. It'd be perfect, everything we've wanted. We-"

"Thomas!"

He looked at her and blushed. "Sorry. Forget I said anything."

She huffed and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his gaze back to her. "Don't you think I've already thought of that?"

Thomas' confusion was obvious, causing her to smile. "Don't you think I've imagined running away with you and never looking back? I want to . . . I do but," she shook her head. "I've already disappointed my family so much. I can't go against Grandmother's wishes, not like this. You understand, don't you?"

The young man sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. He covered her hand with his and brought it away from his face, keeping it in his as he laid it between them. "I do. I just wish it wasn't true," he whispered.

Duchess sighed and buried her head beneath his. "I do too. At least we have this year together."

Yes, at least they still had time. And he would make the most of it, no matter what.

"Duchess, where are you?"

Belle's voice brought them both out of their peaceful daze. Thomas pouted. 'What could she want?"

"Duchess, if you're on the roof, Jane and Giselle want to head home. It's almost two o'clock!"

The heiress gasped. "Marie will be furious," she cursed and reluctantly untangled herself from Thomas. Before she could escape, he tightened his grip on her hand and she looked to see what he wanted.

"Tomorrow night, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Duchess tilted her head to the side curiously. "A date?"

Thomas nodded. "If it's too soon, I understand. You've been through a lot but if we only have less than a year I want to make it…" Duchess placed a finger over his lips to stop his rambling.

"Pick me up at eight." She kissed his cheek then slipped inside his bedroom, disappearing into the darkness.

Dodger was going to have a field day when he heard about this, but Thomas could honestly care less.


	15. The Aristocats: Ch 3

Duchess had always been closest with her brothers. Although they were eight years older than her, they always treated her as one of them, letting her join in on their games and trickery before she could walk. She remembered them picking her up in her cradle and placing her in a chair in the living room, using her as a distraction while they stole cookies from the jar. Their mother would be so concerned about how Duchess got down the stairs to the living room, she wouldn't notice her sons till Marie tattled on them. She was the youngest of the triplets, but she had the loudest mouth.

As she grew older, Duchess fell more into line with her brothers' way of doing things. She liked to have fun, to play soccer, to get dirty, and this caused her mother no end of panic. Her father didn't mind her boyish nature, even encouraged it, for he loved his little lady but he also wanted her to feel included in family games. Duchess learned later in life that she was not a planned child, explaining the larger age gap between she and her brothers, and her father wasn't as young as he used to be, meaning playing games wasn't easy. The tall, vibrant man loved all his children though, and that was why it hurt that Duchess had so little memories of him.

She had vivid images of her mother though; bright, powerful images that nearly blinded her whenever she remembered them. She recalled her mother working day and night to keep their two bedroom apartment clean. They could have lived better off, what with her father's inheritance from his deceased father, but the man invested it in his children's future, leaving his wife to live without the best of the best. Duchess could still hear their arguments that shook the rafters while the children were supposed to be sleeping. Whenever the fighting got really bad, Duchess would crawl from her bed to her brothers' shared one and snuggle between them so she could sleep.

The girl always knew her mother was disappointed with the way her life turned out. She rarely remembered her mother smiling and she only grinned in pictures because it was more feminine to do so. Marie was closer with the elder woman, so while Duchess was perfectly content to stay with her grandmother after her father died, Marie hated it. She cried for their mother to return and demanded on a daily basis to be sent home, claiming she hated this family, hated her life, then would run upstairs and lock herself in her room until dinner. The family got used to the tantrums, but Duchess didn't understand the effect their mother's leaving had on Marie until she was older.

Instead of being disappointed or shaming their sister during the unplanned pregnancy, they played games with her like they used to when they were little. They didn't treat her any differently than they had before, and for that Duchess couldn't thank them enough. Although her grandmother never said anything, she knew how disappointed the older woman had been in her youngest grandchild. Victor passed judgement on Duchess long ago, so it was no surprise how scornfully he looked at his sister-in-law when the news was brought up. Marie was disappointed too, but that wasn't surprising. Duchess imagined her mother would have reacted the same as Marie, all teary eyed and shaking her head, claiming how awful it all was.

Now at eighteen, she still held the boys in high regard. With Toulouse's engagement, she saw less of him, but that was understandable. She liked her soon-to-be sister-in-law. Janine ran the community garden located downtown and she worked weekends as an actor in Minnie's Academy. She knew Thomas O'Malley from the same place, and she was always trying to slip in a good word about him in the presence of Marie. Janine grew up with little, but she had a lot of love in her petite, Italian frame. She was always laughing which made the mood in the house a lot lighter during the pregnancy ordeal.

Yet despite her fondness for Janine, Duchess was always grateful for private moments with her brothers, like now. On Duchess' first day of Christmas vacation, Marie and Victor were at work, Janine was out doing grocery shopping (it was her night to cook dinner), leaving Duchess and the boys to do whatever they liked for most of the day. It was decided almost immediately that a pillow fort was required. Berlioz, his orange tuffs of hair smoothed back and hazel eyes flashing with excitement, set up a plan and began moving furniture in the sitting room while Duchess was sent to fetch as many blankets and pillows as possible.

When she came back, Toulouse's black hair came undone from the red bow and the medium length tresses were all over the place as he pushed the final couch into position. One couch was parallel to the other, as were two chairs. One one-armed couch held up the back end. Duchess helped spread out the blankets and pillows while Toulouse scurried off to grab the extra mattress in the basement. Minutes later, the king sized piece was on the floor and more pillows and quilts were tossed on it to give more comfort. The thick curtains in the massive room were drawn, the fireplace lit low, and a shade that reflected multiple colours on the wall was turned on. Berlioz spread out his collection of vintage comic books and each chose one before sprawling out on the mattress.

Toulouse lay down on his stomach, loosening his blue bow tie and kicking off his leather moccasins to get comfortable. His bright orange polo shirt was covered by an argyle sweater vest given to him by their grandmother for Christmas. Berlioz was also on his stomach and the sleeves on his black button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows while his brown shoes were places pristinely in front of the mattress. Duchess rested her head against Toulouse's back while her feet hung off her other brother's back. She had open a copy of "Batman" and was beginning to realize how bad of an idea it was to read a darkly inked comic book in low lighting when Berlioz huffed.

"We should have invited Thomas. I just remembered I got a new edition of "The Green Lantern" that he would have liked to read."

Duchess chuckled quietly. "I would have, but he had to help one of his sisters move to a new apartment today. He's coming over tomorrow for dinner, so we can always rebuild the fort. If we do, I suggest flashlights."

Her dark eyed brother chuckled and ran a hand through his inky locks. "If you moved your feet, I could always get one now," he pointed out.

"No, I don't like that plan. That requires effort on my part. Don't worry about me; I've already damaged my eyes enough over the years. It's a wonder I don't need glasses yet."

Berlioz reached around and ruffled her hair, loosening the bun atop her head. She sent him a glare which he returned with a smirk. "How did you manage to convince Marie to allow him in the house? Doesn't she think he's going to steal the good china?"

Duchess snorted. "She's more concerned about what's left of my innocence than the china, or haven't you noticed how she looks on him with utter horror whenever he comes over? And I didn't have to do much. Janine did most of it. I'll have to help her with dinner as a thank you."

"Gotta love Janine," Toulouse sighed dreamily. The boy was a love sick fool, always had been, but at least he managed to find love with a wonderful person. Duchess was grateful for that.

"Ah yes, why am I not surprised? If only Marie would remember you aren't a child. That'd make things so much easier. Besides, Thomas is a good guy. Why should she be so worried?" Berlioz pointed out.

"Thank you! I've been trying to get her to understand that for weeks now, years really." Duchess shifted and stared at her brothers. "Why is it that you two seem to get that but she still insists on treating me like a baby who can't be trusted?"

Toulouse shrugged. "Well it helps that we've hung around Thomas without you there, so we've had a chance to scare him into never dreaming of hurting you," he chuckled, causing his sister to hit him lightly in the head with her stocking covered foot.

"Besides that, well, Marie is just . . . Marie. She's always going to be meddling in other people's business and over protective. It's in her nature. That was the way Mom was. You're just lucky you turned out to be more like Dad," Berlioz further explained.

"I did?"

Her brothers nodded. "He liked to have fun and live in the moment. He wasn't afraid of anything, but he took responsibility for his actions." Berlioz pulled out a pocket watch case and, when he flicked it open, she caught a picture of her father hiding inside. "He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He taught me that," Berlioz nodded then shut the thing and put it away.

Toulouse agreed. "What is it you want Duchess? I mean, you've been seeing Thomas for a few weeks now. What are you going to do after graduation?"

Duchess leaned back against her brothers and thought on this. Yes, she and Thomas were now "official", despite her sister's disapproval, and she was enjoying it a lot. She hadn't been this happy in a long time, not since before the pregnancy, but she knew they were on borrowed time. One day, she'd wake up and Thomas would be leaving and she would be stuck in town, watching him go. Her heart hurt just thinking about it. She didn't know how to change this though. After all, her grandmother expected her to keep the gallery running as part of her inheritance. She didn't want to rebuke the woman her generous offer, especially since she had been so good to Duchess.

"I don't know," she confessed quietly. "I want to go with him but," she shook her head, "I do not think that's possible," she sighed and opened her comic book. Her brothers didn't reply and she was grateful for that.

Hours later, the three were still in their fort when Marie got home. Janine texted Toulouse saying she was running late but would be back to make dinner. The businesswoman's heels click clacked across the hardwood as she searched for her siblings.

"Duchess, Berlioz, where are you—oh! Not again," she groaned, having found the fort. "I hope you plan on cleaning that up!"

Berlioz nodded, his nose still stuck in "Superman". "We do every time dear sister, no need to fret."

Marie shook her head and unbuttoned the lapel on her grey jacket. The pearly blouse underneath caught the dim light and reflected nicely against her skin. "Well as long as I have you all here, I have the mail from this morning. Toulouse, you have three, one is a bill for the rent on the museum. Mickey is a stickler you know."

The darker triplet nodded and reached for them. Marie met him halfway then pulled out two more letters. "Berlioz, here's a few for you. Regina sent one from Russia." Regina was Berlioz's girlfriend of less than a year. She was an heiress to the largest hotel company in the world so she was often travelling with her father learning the family trade. She complimented Berlioz well though and Duchess tolerated her.

"You've got one from Grandma, Duchess." The youngest Bonfamille's head popped up and she stared in surprise at Marie.

"For me? Just me?" Marie nodded and gave her the letter. Duchess slid out into the light and tore it open.

"Dear Duchess . . . miss you very much . . . Marie has told me . . . Thomas . . ." Duchess gasped as she finished the letter.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Marie asked in concern.

Duchess reread the letter as she shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's," she giggled, "everything's wonderful!"

Berlioz took the letter to see what she was going on about and grinned. "Looks like your plan backfired Marie," he stated while he handed Toulouse the paper. The other boy barked a sharp laugh and ruffled Duchess' hair.

"Looks like things are looking up, huh?"

"Would someone _please_ tell me what is going on?" Marie huffed, hating to be left out of things.

Duchess clutched the letter to her chest and bit her lip. "Grandmother said that, if I want, I can have the money I would have inherited and instead of running the gallery, I can use it however I want. I can go with Thomas," she explained quietly, still finding it hard to believe.

Marie's face paled. "What? Give me that; let me see!" Duchess handed her the letter and once Marie read it, she shook her head.

"Duchess, please, listen to reason. Leaving the company to go off and follow Thomas is ludicrous! Giving up your future to be with a boy isn't the way to go about handling your life. Please, right to Grandmother and tell her you'll just take the company," Marie begged.

The senior shook her head and stood, fixing her navy blue dress at the same time. "I never wanted to run the company Marie. That's not what I'm passionate about. I want to go out in the world and explore, have adventures, meet new people, and live like every day is my last. I can't do that here chained to an art gallery, especially not without Thomas," she tried to explain. "I don't want to be you, or Mother, or anyone else. I want to be me, and I'm myself when I'm with Thomas. I'm not giving up anything worthwhile to be with him. I can't marry a company or raise a family with one."

She walked closer to her sister. "Don't you remember what it was like with Victor when you were dating? Don't you want the same for me?"

Marie huffed and shook her head. "Of course I do! What a silly question. I've always wanted the best for you. That's why I've been so protective of you. You lost Dad and Mom when you were just a baby. Who was supposed to protect you, if not me?"

"We all were," Toulouse jumped in. "We're a family Marie, we look after each other, but we also learn how to let each other go so we can be happy."

"Yeah, it's not like Duchess will never come back. She needs to go and find what makes her happiest. It's what Dad would have wanted," Berlioz pointed out.

Marie could see she was out numbered, but Duchess saw her resistance to let go just yet. She took her sister's hands and held them tightly in hers. "I'm not saying I haven't made mistakes, or that I'll stop making them. I'm not saying I'm going to stop needing you as my sister, because I never will. But you have to let me do things my own way, or we both won't be happy."

Her elder sister let out a reluctant sigh then wrapped Duchess up in a tight hug. "Just promise me you'll be careful while you're gone," Marie muttered. The younger nodded and gave her sister an extra squeeze before pulling back.

The girls smiled at each other then Duchess headed to the front door. "Where are you going?" Marie inquired.

Duchess shoved her feet into her woolly boots and tossed on a jacket. "To Thomas', where else? I've got to tell him the good news," she grinned.

"Bring him back for dinner! Janine says she's a block away from home. By the time you get back dinner will be ready," Toulouse shouted as she shut the door.

Duchess would have driven, but she forgot the keys and she was much too excited to sit still in a car for fifteen minutes. Instead, she pulled the hood up on her jacket and began running to the edge of the east end's gated community.

It took a while, a long while, and it was dark out and the roads were slick with day old ice and snow but Duchess didn't care because the only thing on her mind was Thomas and all the places they were going to visit. Maybe they'd live in a cottage near a lake for a while. She would get back into song writing and Thomas could show her how to canoe like she always wanted to. Perhaps he'd convince her to rent a musty apartment and she'd work as a waitress while he honed his construction skills. The possibilities were endless and the longer she ran, the more adventures she thought up that only made her run faster.

By the time she made it to Thomas', her legs were aching from the cold and sprinting, her nose was frozen, her fingers were icicles, but she made it. Duchess went around to the back where his room was and grabbed pebbles. She started throwing them at his window, hoping he was home. A minute passed and Thomas opened the window. He was shirtless and that made the girl nearly forget what it was she had to tell him.

"Duchess? What are you doin' here? I thought we were getting together tomorrow? Wait, I didn't hear your car pull up. Did you walk here?"

"Thomas, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"I don't have to inherit the gallery! I'm going to get the money instead and I can go travelling with you!" Thomas stared at her, unsure if he heard her right, but when she wouldn't stop smiling, his grin started growing.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Completely."

Thomas shut his window and she heard him run down the winding staircase till he got to the main level. The backdoor flung open and she was instantly swept up in Thomas' arms. She laced hers around his neck and laughed when he spun her around as his lips peppered kisses across her frozen face.

"This has gotta be a dream," he muttered against her neck, trailing kisses there back up to her lips.

Duchess shook her head as she giggled. "It isn't, I assure you," she tilted her head downward and captured his lips in an excited, heated kiss. She momentarily forgot just how cold it was outside as Thomas' hands pulled her closer to him.

Soon enough, they had to break apart for air, leaving her cheeks flushed and he lost for words.

"Toulouse invited you to dinner," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

Thomas grinned and pecked her nose lightly. "Sounds good to me. Mom's at work and the others already ate. Come inside; while I get dressed you can warm up. Oh, and we're taking my car there. I don't know how the hell you ran all the way here, but after the long day I had, I am not going for a brisk winter jog," he chuckled, intertwining their fingers as he headed inside. Duchess followed eagerly as thoughts of after graduation started flooding her brain yet again.


	16. Little Mermaid: Ch 1

Winter was not Ariel King's favourite time of year, especially when she had to start the New Year with a blizzard. It started just as she was leaving the marina her father ran and had continued all day, even during gym class. As expected, Mr. Gaston forced the kids to do some "light jogging" while he flirted with the librarian. Thankfully, he didn't notice most of his students sneak inside so they could feel their fingers again. Ariel spent the rest of class chatting with Phoebus, which wasn't so bad, considering he was a nice guy, even if he was a bit cocky.

Ariel would have loved to go home as soon as the final bell rang, but she had band right after school for an hour and a half. Despite finals coming up, Professor Scar insisted on regular practices twice a week and, since Ariel was the star flutist, she couldn't miss even one rehearsal. At least she had a great view of another choir member, one Eric Shuttleford to be precise.

The junior brushed aside her long, ruby red hair as Scar ranted on about the importance of posture. She rubbed her light blue eyes and sighed. Why couldn't they just play and get this whole thing over with? The longer she stayed in the oval shaped room, the less alive she felt.

'I'd do anything for an adventure right about now.'

Ariel had been saying that to herself for weeks though, perhaps months even. She wasn't sure what was going it just . . . she felt trapped in this town. Nothing felt right. Her flute had lost its appeal in the beginning of the year, as had singing, but she couldn't tell anyone, especially her father. He was so proud of her for being the top of all her classes (well, most of them, next to Belle and Milo). She didn't want to upset him, not while he was balancing a demanding career under the management of Kuzco's parents and making sure his daughters were provided for. Ariel's older sisters had all been successes much like Ariel and all were attending Ivy League universities which cost a pretty penny. She knew her father was having a hard enough time making sure his girls had the basic necessities. Expensive tuitions were another thing altogether.

So the second youngest King kept her pretty mouth shut, even though she wanted to scream most days. Her friends Sebastian, Skuttle, and Flounder tried to help, but they couldn't do much other than listen. Sebastian was Triton's assistant and Ariel knew if she said anything in detail to the senior student, he would only tell her father which was not something she wanted. Skuttle often made her little gifts while he worked with Belle's father in order to cheer her up, but they weren't working lately. Hugs from Flounder were nice, but again, they weren't doing much.

Ariel sighed as she watched Scar's bearded mouth move at an alarming rate. All she wanted was a little excitement. She wanted to wake up one morning and try something new, anything, but she wasn't sure what. She read books all about sailing on ships, exploring unknown lands, and other neat things, but how could she do that when she didn't even have a car? She'd have to wait till graduation in order to really get her freedom, and Ariel just couldn't wait that long. She needed something to wake her up.

Eric Shuttleford certainly would wake her up. She snuck a glance at him and shook her head slightly. No, he was out of the question. She'd been pining for him since high school started, and he had yet to say much other than a quick hello in passing. Ariel wished he would notice her. Why couldn't she just start talking to him like she did everyone else? Why did she have to be so stupidly shy around the boy of her dreams?

She sighed wistfully as she memorized his features for the hundredth time that day. His slicked back, inky locks took her breath away. She wanted to pluck one hair and use it to write stories with. His eyes were almost the same colour as hers, and although it was obvious he too was incredibly bored, they still shone brightly in the artificially lit room. Her gaze travelled down to his thick jacket, one with a navy crest on the front and the name "Shuttleford" stitched into it. She remembered from a Facebook post that his parents were in the navy. That must be his father's. It looked warm and she wished she could feel it, just once. She took in his dark wash jeans with the rolled up bottoms that showed off the polished loafers. He was incredibly good looking, no matter what he wore.

The flutist felt something kick her feet and she turned to see it was Sebastian. He obviously caught her staring from his position in the saxophone section and while she knew she should blush, she didn't really care about getting caught at this point.

'What I'd give to be a part of his world,' she thought as she bit her lip.

Practice started up again and by the end, Ariel was drained. Her solo took a lot of practice but at least Scar had no complaints. She packed up her flute, making sure not to catch her striped dress in the case. Although it wasn't the smartest idea to wear the blue, yellow, and green dress, at least it reached her ankles and had long sleeves to keep her skin from getting frostbitten. She wore thick leggings underneath just in case. She had her jacket stored in her locker, and she would have gone to grab it, but voice lessons were till five every Friday. Ariel rose and grabbed her backpack just as Sebastian and Flounder joined her.

Eric walked by them and Ariel couldn't help but watch him go. Sebastian clucked his tongue as he led her out of the room.

"Honestly, I wish you'd stop looking at him like that. It's embarrassing," he muttered, adjusting his black fedora atop his curly head. His Jamaican accent was always thick when he was frustrated, and he often was with Ariel. The two were good friends though, despite how much grief she apparently caused him.

Ariel rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh Sebastian, let me daydream, won't you? It can't hurt."

"Yeah, I mean, Eric seems nice," Flounder added as he rolled up the sleeves on his yellow shirt.

"Who asked you?" Sebastian glared, causing the timid boy to shush.

Ariel sighed. "Seb, that wasn't nice. Please don't argue, okay? I've got a headache coming on."

"I should just take ya home with Melody. You need rest," Sebastian insisted. His black loafers click clacked against the tiled floor as they headed to the music room at the top level of the school.

Every Friday, Sebastian gave Flounder and Melody a ride back to Ariel's house that was near the marina. Flounder had no parents but lived with Ariel's family and worked to pay for his share of the house expenses. Melody had swim practice on Fridays, so it was convenient to get a ride with the crabby senior. Ariel would love to go home with them, but she needed the private voice lesson with Giselle. The senior was one of Scar's best singers and she had been helping Ariel since freshman year. She'd improved leaps and bounds because of Giselle.

"I'll be fine, really. Just make sure my sister gets home safe, and Flounder as well. Be careful on the roads," she instructed as they came to the music room where Giselle was already waiting.

Sebastian nodded and the boys headed off to meet Melody at the pool. Ariel pushed open the door and went inside, greeting Giselle with a strained smile.

At first, everything was going along just fine. Ariel's voice was soft but on key, so there were no complaints from Giselle. Then, she started to feel a strain. It got worse and worse, until Ariel's voice cracked. She tried to start again, but she couldn't. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Not a sound. Mortified, Ariel's face flushed and she kept trying and trying until finally, she gave up.

Giselle told her not to worry about it. "Voices give out, it happens all the time. Just drink lots of liquid, especially tea. Try to talk as little as possible. Hopefully you'll have your voice back by the end of the week," the redhead said with encouragement. Ariel nodded and cleared her throat, trying to thank Giselle, but the elder shushed her.

"No talking. Whispering is the worst, so don't do that when you really need to talk, okay?" Ariel promised she wouldn't, then went to her locker.

'Of course this happens now, of all times,' she grumbled. Ariel grabbed her parka, stuffing her arms into the warm sleeves, and zipped the white jacket up. She placed the flute in her bag then headed outside to be greeted by the blizzard. She pulled out her ear muffs, grabbed her gloves, and walked away from the warm school.

'When I get home, I am not leaving the house. I don't care if Dad wants me to help out at the marina, I need rest!' She knew she'd end up helping anyhow. Ariel would go crazy from boredom if she stayed at home. At least at the marina she could play with the dolphins and have a little fun.

As she walked to the bus stop, she saw Duchess and Thomas drive by her. From what she saw, Duchess was talking excitedly about something and Thomas was grinning. She knew they were dating before Christmas break, but she heard something mentioned in the halls about how, once they graduated, they were going to go travelling together. Maybe they were discussing their future full of adventure.

'Lucky ducks,' she sighed.

Suddenly, Ariel felt someone bump into her. She fell to the snowy ground and, as luck would have it, her bag burst open, spewing her books on adventures, as well as her flute, onto the sidewalk. She gave a garbled cry, the best she could manage at this point, and tried to grab her things before they were covered in snow. A set of hands reached out and helped her with the mess. She saw the white cuffs and the anchor ring, Eric's signature, and recognized them immediately. She looked up and stared wide eyed at Eric Shuttleford. Ariel hadn't realized he was talking.

"-Sorry about all this, I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope nothing is broken or anything I-" he paused, realizing she was staring, and looked back at her. They stared at each other for a moment, both forgetting about the flute case still on the ground. He reached for it and picked it up off the ground.

"Hey, you're that King girl, right? Ariel is it?"

She nodded eagerly, giving him a nervous smile. "I recognized the case. You're the only one I know who has stickers of fish on it."

Ariel blushed, marvelling at his smile. It was so kind, so sweet; 'what a dream.'

"I thought you left from band already?"

She shook her head and tried to speak, but realized she couldn't. "Are you alright?" he asked as he squinted at her in concern. Ariel pointed to her throat and shook her head.

"You lost your voice?" She nodded then pointed to the school then her throat again, hoping he would piece something together.

"You left something at the school?"

'No, close!' The girl grabbed some sheet music and pointed to the vocal part on the paper.

"Oh, you were singing!" She nodded and beamed, glad he understood.

Eric grinned. "That's cool. I forgot something there, my math textbook, so I was going to go get it, but I'm starting to think it might just be better to go back home."

'He's talking to me; he's actually talking to me!' She couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you have a ride home?" Ariel shook her head. "How far do you live?" She thought of how to explain far, but instead she pulled her hands apart to symbolize long.

"Long huh? My place is pretty close. Come on, you can warm up there then we'll see about getting you home, okay? My parents are out of town for two months, so I've got the place to myself. I could use some company," he said with a grin.

'This has to be a dream, right? It has to be. No way would he be asking me to his place in real life.'

But it was real, just as real as his hand on her elbow as he helped her stand. He picked up her bag for her and put it over his shoulder beside his. His arm went around her waist and in that moment, she swore she was in heaven.

'Good things like this don't just happen for any reason.' She wondered what she did to deserve such a surprise. 'I wish Mom was here so I could talk to her about this!'

Eric turned them around and the two headed in the direction of Eric's house. 'I wonder if he remembers I went to a party there. I hope he doesn't. That might just be really embarrassing.'


	17. Little Mermaid: Ch 2

Inviting Ariel back to his place might not have been Eric's smartest idea. He could only imagine how badly his friends were going to tease him and good God what if she thought this was a date or something? He didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but he couldn't let her freeze either. His father hadn't raised him to "leave men behind". In this case, that meant hailing a taxi to Eric's house so they could both warm up.

Eric's parents bought an extravagant house in the east end that Eric kind of hated, only because its grandness emphasized how isolated he was when his parents were on duty. And seeing as they were always on duty, or so it seemed, the senior student always felt lonesome. His footsteps echoed around him, the servants became his family, and the attic became his sanctuary. He invited friends over all the time, but that usually didn't do much other than deplete his source of food, not that the servants minded. Grimsby, the head butler, had practically raised the boy so Eric could usually get away with having weekly parties.

Still, it was a relief not to go home alone to ring in Friday night by himself. He hadn't arranged a party for that weekend, mainly because he just had one for New Year's. Coming across Ariel was a surprise, but one he appreciated. Fate had a way of giving him a little reprieve from his loneliness which he enjoyed. He couldn't help but worry that she would take his invitation as something more. He wanted to ask her, or to clarify the situation, but that would only be rude. Besides, she didn't have a voice, so communication was hard enough already. He'd have to figure something out once they got to the house.

He opened the oak panelled front door and shouted a greeting to Grimsby. The elderly gentleman stuck his head out from the end of the hall and blinked in surprise.

"There you are Eric, I was worried about you." He began to walk to Eric while the young man helped Ariel with her jacket. "Did you make it alright in this weather? Such terrible circumstances, really. At least it's the weekend." Grimsby stopped short and took the jackets and bags from the Shuttleford boy. "I didn't know we were having company. I'll get Carlotta to set an extra plate for dinner." The servant extended his hand to the guest and introduced himself. "I do believe we've met before. One of Eric's parties perhaps?"

Ariel blushed and nodded, shaking his hand. Eric had forgotten all about that night. Thank goodness he avoided her at the party. Who would have thought he would be willingly inviting her here months later?

"Yes, one at the beginning of the year. Grimsby, could you make some tea with honey? Ariel's lost her voice and that would probably help."

The older man nodded. "Of course. I'll fetch you a cup of cocoa as well. Where will I find you?"

"Oh, around. I'll give Ariel a tour. I think it would be alright if she stayed till the storm let up, right Ariel?"

The girl nodded eagerly, her smile contagious, causing Eric to grin in reply. "Okay then, let the tour begin!"

He showed her the main level briefly, likely because she had seen it at the party, but he did point out his father's library which he always kept locked during parties. The room held model ships, nautical artifacts, navy pictures, medals, texts on marine life and the history of ships/sea travel. When he was a boy, Eric vividly remembered spending days in the room, especially when his parents were away. He'd sit on the plaid couch with the curtains open and sun spilling onto his lap as he reread the book on selkies and other mythical marine creatures. Ariel pointed inside, asking if they could go past the doorway, and he agreed.

As she looked over the books, Eric tried to think of a way for them to communicate. He leaned against his father's desk, a large one with six drawers piled high with papers, and he suddenly had an idea. Eric grabbed a notepad and pen then went over to the junior. He tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and drop the book in the process. Both blushed and while Eric stammered an apology, he noticed what book she grabbed. It was his favourite, the one on selkies, and grinned. He picked it up with a chuckle.

"You like selkies too?"

Ariel nodded, her cheeks matching the shade of her hair, and tried to say something, but couldn't. Eric handed her the pad and pen, hoping that would help. It did. She immediately scribbled something down then handed it to him.

_I love stories about them. And adventures!_

Eric grinned and handed her the book. "Do you have this one?" She shook her head. "Here, take it then. You can get it back to me when you're done."

She started to write down something but he shook his head. "I insist. It's not like my parents need it right now, and I've practically memorized it."

Her brow knitted together and she looked as if she was asking if he was sure, to which he nodded. "I'm sure."

She nodded but wrote something down all the same. _How long are your parents gone for?_

Eric did a mental calculation. They were home for a week during Christmas then left just before New Year's. Usually they were gone for one month before they had a day or two of shore leave, which Eric always dreaded, because everything felt rushed. They had to scrunch together family meals, family outings, family chats, all the things that would take place daily in a normal family but for the Shuttlefords, daily became monthly, or bi-yearly, depending on his parents' assignment for the year. Eric never felt comfortable during those times when it was just his parents and him. He knew how Aurora felt when she talked about the adjustment to life with her parents. When you're so used to living without them, having them around is a shock to the system.

"Three months. They'll be back just before Easter," he stated quietly. Suddenly, the office was too small. Eric found it difficult to breath and he felt the need to get out, right now. "Come on, let's get on with the tour."

He went to the second level and pointed out the bedrooms and bathrooms, nothing terribly exciting but Ariel didn't seem to mind. She wrote how lovely his house was; it reminded her of her own.

_Except mine is always crowded, especially when my sisters are home from university._

"How many sisters do you have?" he asked as they climbed the stairs to the attic. He had been saving the best for last.

She held up seven fingers, causing him to whistle. "Wow, seven! You're not the youngest though, right? I see Melody around and she's, what, a freshman?"

Ariel nodded. _I have six older sisters. They are all in universities like Brown, Harvard, and Yale. Sometimes they make trips home on the weekends in pairs, depending on how long of a break they have._

"It must be pretty busy when you're all together." Eric envied her that life style. He would give anything to have a crowded house full of family and love. He kept that to himself though. He pushed open the door to the attic, and Ariel stopped scribbling as soon as she entered.

The attic was Eric's pet project, had been since he was old enough to use his dad's tool box. He painted the walls bright blue and hung sea glass to the rafters. The window was always open in the summer, so birds usually nested there too. Against the back wall Eric kept his extensive collection of mystery novels, like "The Hardy Boys" and "Sherlock Holmes" stored in bookshelves he made himself. Two bean bags were there, guarding the shelves, and beside the seats were boxes and boxes of board games, along with cards. He learned how to play games like solitaire so he wouldn't have to wait for the servants to be free to play with him.

Against another wall was a puppet show station with a big stage and dozens of hand puppets, all made on a Saturday afternoon when Eric was desperate for something to do. Besides puppets, Eric also had a decent collection of wood carving kits which he had already gone through but kept because, well, one day he might need them again. He wasn't fantastic at carving, but the classes he took in high school got him interested in it again and now he had a bookshelf full of carvings and little projects he started. Some were even painted. He had another section dedicated to paintings. Some were paint-by-number, others were all done himself. Ms. Amelia and Abigail Gabble loved having him in class and convinced him to take art, nursing his talent to the point where he wasn't half bad at still life or nature scenes. He was working on abstract currently. The half-finished canvases scattered around the easel were sign enough that he was struggling.

Evidence of other hobbies, like book binding, scrapbooking, sculpting, and other activities, cluttered the large room but there was enough room for Eric and Ariel to stand side by side as she stared at his cluster of chaos. He caught her glance and blushed.

"I uh, I get bored," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

She didn't seem to hear him. Ariel went to his puppet area and picked up a mermaid. She giggled, although it sounded hoarse, and made the character swim. He stared, admiring her as she played. He was starting to wonder why he had been so abrasive to getting to know her better when he heard a knock at the door. Grimsby was there with cocoa and hot tea.

"I figured you would end up here," he smiled. "Have fun." Grimsby was always happy when Eric brought home a friend since he knew the loneliness that plagued the boy. The senior blushed and went to Ariel, handing her the tea. She took a sip and sighed happily. He hoped that would help her throat. He still wondered how she lost it, for she seemed fine in band when he caught her chatting with Sebastian.

Instead of asking, he picked up a pirate puppet and challenged Ariel to a duel. She made a surprised squawking noise, making him laugh, but the challenge still hold. She found a Velcro sword and attached it to the mermaid's pale hand. The duel began and, while Eric was quite skilled with a sword, Ariel was the better one by far.

It was easy to lose track of time in the attic. What felt like five minutes turned into almost two hours, not that they noticed. When they had exhausted most of Eric's hobbies, Ariel found the books and didn't hesitate to curl up with the first Sherlock book.

_I haven't read this one in ages! I was really into these when I was a kid. My dad has the original copies._

Eric was halfway through one of his picks when he felt Ariel poke him with her sock covered foot. She pointed to her wrist and the young man guessed what she meant. He glanced at his silver watch and his eyes widened.

"It's after seven."

Ariel gasped, putting the book down.

_I have to go! My father will be wondering where I am. Seb is going to kill me!_

He found it funny how she was more worried about Sebastian's reaction than her father's. Eric got up, following her lead, and as they headed to the door, they passed the window. He stopped in front of it and stared.

"Ariel, I don't think you'll be going home just yet."

She came over to see what he was talking about and he caught that sharp intake of breath. It was still snowing hard, even worse than before, and the streets were piled high with snow. It would be impossible to get home, at least now.

"Why don't we get Grimsby to call your father and explain you'll stay for dinner? After that, we can decide what to do."

_Okay, I'll text Sebastian and Flounder so they don't worry about me._

"Sounds like a good idea, come on."

The pair exited the attic, hunting down the designated servant.

Eric hadn't expected dinner with Ariel to be so . . . nice. Even though she couldn't speak, she entertained Grimsby and Carlotta with stories from her home with the help of the notepad. They congratulated her on her high academic status and praised her involvement in school.

"If only Eric was as driven as you are. He has such potential! If only he'd apply himself," Grimsby sighed.

"Yes, he's such a good boy. Charming, a people person, smart, everything you could ask for!" Carlotta tittered, her black hair falling out of its bun as she buttered her croissant.

Eric's face flushed. He hated when the two felt the need to praise him like this. He knew he had potential. Everyone, especially his parents, could see that. But what was wrong with wanting to go sailing for a while? He had a boat, he had been driving one since he was fourteen; it was his calling! At least for now. He already made plans to go to California with Ferdinand after high school. He was going no matter what, even if his parents didn't like it. Eric refused to join the marines. He refused to follow in his parents' footsteps. Grimsby and Carlotta weren't trying to convince him to do that at least. He just wished they would support the choice he already made.

'Oh well, can't please everything,' he sighed.

Ariel helped clear the table and wash the dishes while Eric dried and put away. The kitchen was large and rectangular, panelled with lightly vanished wood and it always smelt of freshly baked bread. He remembered sitting on the counter watching Carlotta make homemade donuts. Those were his favourite treat as a kid; still were today really. He'd have to learn how to make them himself.

As Eric put away the last dish, he glanced out the window again. It was still snowing heavily. What to do? He couldn't send Ariel out into the cold, not where she could get hurt because of the snow and ice. Also, he liked having company. Up in the attic, he had a lot of fun. He hadn't played up there with someone since he was a kid. It was nice to spend time with someone in that childish fashion. Sending her home now when there was still fun to be had seemed unfair, at least to him.

Then again, if the snow didn't let up, she would have to stay the night, and he wasn't sure that was proper. Oh, they had a guest room she could stay in, that wasn't the problem. It was just . . . 'I don't want to get her hopes up or anything. Having her as a friend is good, I really like that, but anything else . . .' anything else could be disastrous.

Grimsby came in just as Ariel drained the sink. "The weather report states that the blizzard is suspected to keep up all night. Although I do not recommend venturing out in this weather, Ariel it is up to you if you wish to stay the night or go. We have a guest room already prepared and Carlotta and I would love you to stay, as I'm sure Eric does as well."

The redhead glanced at Eric, seeking his approval. He knew that she wouldn't stay if he didn't want her to, but he was torn. The young man thought for a moment, then nodded. What harm could one night do?

"I'd feel better if you stayed Ariel. Then at least you wouldn't get hurt out there," Eric said.

Ariel smiled shyly but agreed. Grimsby grinned. "Perfect. I'll telephone your father to let him know of the arrangements. You two go off and find something to keep you occupied."

Once the servant was gone, Eric looked to his new house guest. "Back to the attic?" Ariel nodded eagerly and they headed back up.

Instead of picking up where they left off, Eric grabbed a blanket and his cold cocoa, sitting in the center of the room. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about possibly painting clouds or something up there. Not gulls though, gulls reminded him of the sea, and right now he didn't want to think about that.

Ariel sat across from him with a blanket around her shoulders and handed him her notepad.

_What are you thinking about?_

"Nothing, just . . . nothing."

_We are men of action. Lies do not become us._

"Did you just quote _The Princess Bride_?"

_Yes, yes I did. Now tell me what you're thinking about with such a sad expression._

Eric couldn't deny her an answer, not after she quoted a timeless movie. "Just about my parents and stuff."

_You miss them._

He nodded. "You kind of get used to it though. Being lonely just becomes normal."

_It shouldn't though._

"No, it shouldn't. But I've got friends like you and Grimsby to keep me company, so it's not always so bad," he smiled.

Ariel flushed at his answer and he noticed her hand shake a little a she wrote a reply.

_You consider me a friend?_

"Yeah, I do, maybe not before today, but I think you're pretty cool. I mean, anyone who can pick up a puppet and best a pirate in a duel has to be alright, right?"

She giggled, sounding a little less hoarse than before. _I suppose so. I understand about loneliness though. When my sisters starting moving out one by one, the house didn't feel the same. Even with the work at the marina keeping me busy, it didn't make up for how quiet it was at home. Now that everyone's gone but Melody and I, it's strange. And sad._

He hadn't thought about that before. He supposed that yes, Ariel did understand, because while his was something he was used to since birth, Ariel was surrounded by company for most of her life. She wasn't used to finding hobbies to amuse herself or finding games that could be for one person only. That would have been harder to handle, he was sure of that.

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it like that. I'm sorry."

Ariel shook her head, giving him an encouraging smile. _Don't be. They're doing what they love. That's all I could ask for._

Eric chuckled. "True, very true. What do you love to do?"

_What do you mean?_

"Well, what do you want to do after you finish school? Are you going to school like your sisters?"

Ariel shrugged. "What about the marina, are you going to run that?" She shook her head. "So you're like me then, no concrete plans?"

She sighed. _Technically I have plans, mostly a bachelor's degree in music theory, but I'm not sure about that. It's complicated._

"Tell me about it. I only have half a semester left to get my butt in gear, at least in everyone else's eyes. It sucks having to grow up," he sighed, his gaze lowering to focus on his callused hands.

_What are you going to do?_

Eric shrugged with a bitter smile. "Defy them all of course. Ferdinand and I are going to go to California together after graduation and I'm going to sail for as long as I want. At least until I figure out what it is I want to do for the rest of my life."

_That sounds like a lovely life._

"You think so?"

She nodded enthusiastically. _Of course! I'd give anything to have that kind of freedom. Half the time I don't feel like I'm directing my own life._

"Me too! It's always other people's expectations and you just feel crushed! I hate it."

_Exactly! I just wish my father would understand how stressful it is to have all this pressure handed down to me from my sisters. I mean, Ivy Leaguers! That's what I'm competing with right now. How can I keep up with their excellence?_

Eric shifted closer across the blanket to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you don't have to keep up. Maybe . . . you could make your own way. Whatever you want that to be," he suggested. He wasn't sure why he was offering her this advice. Maybe he was just being nice, maybe he didn't care at all, maybe he cared too much, he wasn't sure. But he could see that if she kept up like this, the stress would kill her.

They stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a thing. Ariel bit her lip and Eric mentally groaned. 'Why does she have to act so darn cute? Dating and girls shouldn't be my focus. I gotta get out of this town. Then I can think on stuff like that.' Like it hadn't crossed his mind a hundred times since she came to his house today.

_You think so?_

Eric nodded. She smiled, bashfully looking down, then wrote out something else. _Want to play puppets again? I bet I can beat you a second time._

He chuckled and rose to his feet. "Bet you can't."

_Challenge accepted!_


	18. Little Mermaid: Ch 3

The whole weekend felt like a dream to Ariel. No, better than a dream, because her recollections were clearer. She remembered how grateful she was the blizzard ended up lasting till Sunday afternoon. She remembered building a snow man with Eric, making their own puzzle out of pieces of paper, drawing inexperienced portraits of each other in pastels, playing tag in the attic . . . the list went on. Ariel hadn't had that much fun in years, not since she and her sisters were little and used to run around the marina together.

It came to an end though, as all good things did. The storm lifted and Sebastian came to pick her up. Before she left, she gave Grimsby and Carlotta a hug as a thank you for putting up with her that weekend. She wanted to embrace Eric, but she got shy and instead handed him a note then dashed out the door. On it, she wrote, _if you ever get lonely, my door is always open._ During their time together, they talked about their childhood, and she remembered how alone he felt, or must have felt, especially when he was younger. As a thank you, she wanted to offer him a place in her family, if Daddy would allow it, which he would, if she could convince him when she got home.

The ride back was silent, not just on her part. Sebastian wouldn't look at her, just stayed focused on the road in his red Honda civic. Ariel was sure he was angry with her and she wanted to explain that he had no reason to be, but with her voice as scratchy as it was, she didn't dare try.

When they pulled up in the driveway, neither moved. Her friend turned his head to her and she was surprised to find worry there, not anger.

"Why didn't you call?"

She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"After music lessons, why didn't you call? You know I would have picked ya up!"

Oh, now she understood. Ariel fumbled for a piece of paper and pen.

_I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get home and Eric appeared out of nowhere. I just took the chance. I'm sorry that I worried you Sebastian. It wasn't my intention._

Sebastian sighed and surprised her with a tight hug in the car. "Just don't go doin' such a stupid thing again," he muttered.

With that out of the way, Sebastian grabbed her bag and led her inside where Flounder and her father awaited. Flounder didn't appear upset at all, not that he should be since he knew Ariel could handle herself. Melody was nowhere to be seen, likely feeding the penguins or taking a dip with her pet walrus. Triton though, he was there and he was _not_ happy.

"Ariel, I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you come home after music lessons? It was completely inappropriate to stay in a man's house for an entire weekend without parental supervision. I expect better from you," he went on, but Ariel stopped listening. What he said was untrue anyhow. He didn't know what happened, he wasn't there; he didn't know how important Eric was to her. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't explain it to herself, let alone her father.

"Daddy, I love him!" she blurted out, her voice scratchy and sounding much like a man's, but at least she had one.

The three men stared at Ariel in surprise. "I love him. I love how he has dreams that he's not afraid to follow. I love his puppet set and his carvings, I love his energy; I love how excited he gets just from being around people. I love that he opened his home to me and showed me all the dark parts, all the corners, and wasn't afraid to be honest with me." Her eyes shut halfway and her voice took on this wistful hue. "I love watching him with Grimsby, the man who's been the only father figure in his life; I love how they care for each other. I love listening to him talk about all the things he's passionate about. He becomes this different person, one who's . . . real. Attainable. Human." She looked over at her father and smiled sadly. "I love him Daddy, and although I don't expect him to love me too, I don't regret getting caught in that storm, because for three wonderful days, we were best friends and we were happy." Ariel took her bag from Sebastian's hand and headed up the winding staircase to her bedroom for a much needed soak in the tub.

When dinner came around, no one talked about the weekend. It was as if it never happened. But it did, oh it did, and Ariel couldn't stop smiling.

Monday, the day after Ariel's weekend with Eric, and she was terrified. It would be the first day she'd see Eric after their time together, and she had no idea what to expect. He could remember and be her friend or he could continue ignoring her as he had before. Would he comment on the note she gave him? Or would that too become something he conveniently "forgot"? Ariel hoped it wasn't, because she really had meant what she said in there. Eric might not want to be her romantic interest, but he believed in her ability to accomplish her dreams, whatever they were, and that was enough of an incentive to invite him into her family. She had a feeling Triton was more willing to let him in, at least for now.

Before school, Ariel fretted over what to wear. Finally, she gave up and just tossed on one of Arista's old navy blouses, a pair of ripped jeans, and black convers. She stuffed her hair under her white beanie, dabbed on some blush, and hurried out the door behind her sister. She wanted to find him before class, but hers was on the opposite end of the school. She'd have to catch him at lunch. Flounder was helping Melody with her back stroke so Sebastian was the only companion on her journey to find the Shuttleford boy.

She clutched her text on selkies to her chest as she wandered along the halls, wondering where he could be. Sebastian nattered beside her, trying to convince her not to do it.

"You won't like the answer you get."

"You don't even know the question I'm asking."

"I know you want to be with him, but you should focus on your studies. Getting into Julliard should be your goal right now, not a boy."

"Julliard is my _father's_ dream, not mine!" she snapped sharply, or as sharp as she could with a sore throat. "Neither is Eric. My dream is to be happy, and I won't be happy if I can't at least know if I'm still his friend or if it was all pretend. I'm going to find him, and if you don't want to help, I won't make you." Ariel turned her head forward and continued on her way. The click clack of Sebastian's shoes followed her, as she expected they would.

Ariel had almost given up hope when she spotted Snow White sitting against the wall of lockers with a group of people Ariel knew Eric was friends with. Briar Rose, an old acquaintance of Ariel's, was there curled up to her boyfriend Philip's side. Ferdinand was there too, but he was trying to snag his lunch back from Thomas who was rooting around. Duchess wasn't there, but Ariel remembered passing her by in an alcove with Belle and Dodger. The junior looked around for Eric and she finally saw him, but what she saw caused her knees to go weak, and not in the romantic sense.

One of the Bimbette sisters, she couldn't tell who, was leaned against the lockers with Eric. She had one hand on his jacket, fiddling with the button, and her eyelashes were batting at a rabid rate. Ariel watched Eric's nervous smile and wished he would notice her, but he didn't. He kept giving all his attention to the blonde, and Ariel realized that the weekend really was just a phase; it was pretend. Now they were back in school, in the real world, and she was not to socialize with him. Ariel stumbled backward and Sebastian caught her waist, keeping her close to his side as he led her away. He didn't say a word but his touch was enough to keep her from crying, even as she felt her heart breaking.

'I should have expected this. I knew he wouldn't remember. I should have . . .' she shook her head, pressing it against Sebastian's shoulder.

At least school would be a welcomed distraction for once.

By the end of the day, Ariel was glad to be going home. She had ten chapters of _Catcher in the Rye_ to read for Wednesday, a report on Hitler's dictatorship due Friday, seven pages worth of math homework for Thursday, and for tomorrow, well, she had to present her prepared solo for Prof. Scar during her lunch period. It was only the beginning of the week and already she was exhausted.

On the way to the car, Flounder hadn't asked about Eric, so she assumed Sebastian told him not to say anything. Scuttle gave her a big hug before disappearing with Belle to help her father out and Melody, clueless as ever, just smiled and went on her way to swimming practice.

'I'll make tea when I get home and I'll finish the chapters before dinner so I can sleep early tonight. Scar will have to be happy with the sheet music I drew up and not my actual singing for now. I can't belt out a note just yet.'

As her mind drifted, she spotted Eric walking over to her. Sebastian's grip on her waist tightened and she heard Flounder's sharp intake of breath. The Shuttleford senior stopped in front of Eric, forcing her party to stop walking, and he looked at her two friends.

"Can I talk to Ariel alone for a second?"

"No you can't, you-" Ariel placed a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. Sebastian gave a defeated sigh and nodded. "Fine. Go ahead and talk. But if you make her cry, I swear to-" Again, Ariel took hold of his arm, cutting Sebastian off. The crabby senior huffed and led Flounder away to the car. Ariel wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing the white puff of her jacket closer to her.

"Hi," Eric started.

"Hi."

"Snow told me you came down the hall at lunch and saw me with Claudia."

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, "it's none of my business who you date or-"

"Date? Who told you we're dating?"

"No one I just assumed . . ." she trailed off, feeling like a fool.

Eric chuckled softly. "We're not dating. Claudia likes to think we are, but we're not."

Ariel breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. That's good, I guess. Is that all you wanted to say, because I have homework to do and-"

"No, it's not all. I wanted to let you know that . . . that I still want to be friends with you. I had a lot of fun this weekend and I honestly think you're a great girl. I like you," he grinned. "I like you a lot."

She was positive she was hearing things. She felt that familiar tingle of hope that had been burning inside her since freshman year. He was fanning the flame with his words, and she wanted it to be true, but she wasn't sure what to think right now.

"As a friend?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah, as a friend." He saw her smile falter and sighed. "I—it's hard to explain Ariel. There's nothing wrong with you or anything, I mean, gosh you're—well—you're amazing! I just," he sighed, "I don't want to drag you into my life right now, not in that way. I'm gonna be leaving at the end of June. I don't want to have to say goodbye to you, not like that."

Ariel stared at him, watching him fumble over his words, and as adorable as it was, she just wanted him to shut up for a second. So, she kissed him. He stumbled backwards from the shock, but she grabbed onto his lapel and pulled him forward. For a minute, Ariel forgot that she wanted him to be quiet, that she had something she wanted to say. She got lost in his lips, chilled by the frost but warming her completely, in his hands that held her together by the waist. She forgot she was sixteen and hadn't really lived yet; with him, she felt she lived a thousand lives over yet still have the energy to make it through another hundred or so.

When she pulled back, he didn't move away, giving her a chance to speak.

"I have been watching you since the first time we met in band. I thought I knew you, but I really didn't, not until this weekend. In your attic, you introduced me to a very honest part of yourself, so now I'm going to return the favour. I love you. My age doesn't influence my feelings, you can be damn sure of that, and I don't want to say goodbye to you either, because without you, I don't like how the future looks."

She continued to stare at him, hoping he understood what she meant. "So what do we do?" he said, out of breath still from the kiss.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll transfer to a school in California, maybe I'll grow wings and fly, maybe . . . maybe time will stop moving and we can have more time to get to know each other better. I know you might not love me in return by June, and that's okay, I just want to keep being in your life, whatever way you feel is okay. Okay?"

Ariel watched as Eric's smile grew and he nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. "Okay."

She bit her lip, trying to conceal the giggle bubbling in her chest, "want to come over for dinner on Friday?" she asked as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Only if there's a snow storm," he teased, meeting her halfway.


	19. Beauty and the Beast: Ch 1

Belle Leroux was glad to kiss her fall semester finals goodbye. She was even happier to know they were her second last finals of the year, or possibly the rest of her life, depending on the international colleges she applied to the beginning of the year. She shuddered at the thought of tuition, but it would be worth it to get a little life experience. Well, more than she had now at least. Since her mother passed away from a heart attack when Belle was seven, she and Maurice had done a lot of travelling, which meant growing up quickly. At least Maurice settled before Belle started high school. She had a chance to grow some roots before picking up and leaving on her own terms.

"Gads, how did I manage to get Mr. Shan Yu for calculus!" Milo exclaimed as he trailed behind Belle in the library. At lunch hour, the place was practically deserted, especially on the first official day back since finals ended. The end of January was just as cold as the beginning, which meant most students were trapped inside wandering the halls. To avoid the crowds, Belle and her smorgasbord of friends set up camp in various alcoves. Today though, Belle wanted the library and that was where Milo and Quasimodo found her.

She chuckled at Milo's dramatics, which were rarely seen in public, and gave him a sympathetic glance as she filed books from the cart onto their appropriate shelves.

"Perhaps because he's the only one who teaches the course?" she suggested, trying not to sound too obvious.

Milo gave her a pout, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further atop his nose. "If I didn't need it for my application to Cambridge, I certainly wouldn't be taking it."

Belle shook her head. "If you were taking an English program you wouldn't have to worry about Calculus," she pointed out. Belle also applied to Cambridge, but she was lucky that the English program they had didn't insist on a high level of math skills. If it did, she certainly wouldn't be attending.

"I wish I was graduating. Without you guys, it's going to be lonely," Quasi sighed as he walked beside Belle. The sophomore transferred that summer and became acquainted with Belle during one of her shifts at the local library in town. He was born with a list of physical deformations, like a limp and hunched back, so making friends wasn't his forte. As expected, it was she who took initiative and introduced herself. Since then, they had been good friends and she tried to help him get out of his shell. Once she and Milo left, she didn't want him to be alone at school. She would have suggested he hang out with Esmeralda and Phoebus, but they too were graduating, hopefully, and besides, Belle knew of Quasi's crush on Esme. It would only make things awkward to put the three together, especially when Phoebus knew of Quasi's affections while Esme remained in the dark.

Belle gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry Quasi, we'll come back to visit. Until then, you have our undivided attention," she promised. Well, almost undivided. Things at home were hectic, as always.

"What's on your schedule Belle?" Milo asked as he grabbed a book on Greek myths, one he had thumbed through his first day freshman year. That was how they met actually. She wanted to read it, but he grabbed it first, so they compromised by sharing it. By the end of lunch hour, they exchanged phone numbers and had been good friends since. It helped they had most of their classes together, especially history.

The brunette shoved her hand in her skinny jean's pocket and pulled out the crumpled print-off. "Let's see . . . well I had English 30B with Mr. Hades first thing . . . Mother Gothel was psychology 30 after that . . . Mrs. Tremaine and French 30 . . . I don't have a forth but I might go to the gym during that time, not sure yet, and for my last class I have Hades again with creative writing." She folded it back up and shoved it in her back pocket.

"I should have taken easier classes, all these maths and histories and sciences are going to be the death of me!" Milo whined.

Belle rolled her eyes, flipping back her long braid with the turquoise bow keeping it pinned together. "Come on Mils, you're overreacting. You handled it last year just fine and I'm sure you will again. After all, you're a genius. You wouldn't be tutoring the freshmen if the principle didn't think you could do it," she reminded.

Milo sighed. "I suppose." He pulled his dark green army jacket tighter around his lanky frame and looked to Quasi. "What's your schedule like?"

Quasi scrunched up his face as he tried to remember. He mentioned the usual grade 10 courses but one that pleased Belle was carpentry with Mr. Mor'du. "I think you'll do great in that one Quasi. You've so talented," she encouraged. The younger lad blushed but thanked her with a smile.

Soon topics drifted to more interesting things, like Milo's blatantly obvious crush on Kida. "It is senior year Milo, come on, take a chance!" she insisted.

The youth dug the toe of his brown loafers into the carpet and avoided Belle's hazel gaze. "I don't know Belle, I mean, it's _Kida_. She's . . . She's . . ."

"The girl of your dreams?" Quasi suggested.

"Yeah! She's everything a guy could ask for. She's smart, funny, talented . . . I just don't think I'm what she's looking for."

"How do you know if you don't talk to her? I'm sure she would like you if you got to know each other," Belle said.

Milo shrugged, his caramel hair falling in front of one of his dark brown eyes. "I try to, but every time I get close I just . . . I forget whatever it is I wanted to say and by the time I remember, she's gone."

"Well, maybe make that your new year's resolution. Talk to her before school ends. I promise it will be worth it," she encouraged.

"Maybe."

Belle turned to her other friend, feeling the locket around her neck brush against her neckline. "Same goes for you Quasi. I don't think I could go away in good conscience if you still haven't talked to Esmeralda about your feelings."

"B-But I can't! Phoebus would kill me! Have you seen his muscles? He'd pound me before I even got a chance to say hello!" the young boy exclaimed as he wrung his hands nervously.

"Phoebus would do no such thing. I've known him since I started school and he's a good guy. But you have to clear the air before she leaves or you'll just keep pinning for her till you're old and grey."

It helped that she also briefly dated Phoebus before grade nine started, if one could even call one movie and a peck on the cheek dating. Well, back then that's what it was. Now, Belle liked to think of their brief affiliation as testing the waters. Phoebus was a good person either way. His boisterous nature and leadership qualities made him the perfect match for Esme. Belle was happy for them, but she would like to see things resolved between the three before she went away. She couldn't leave knowing even one of her friends was in turmoil. It wouldn't be right, at least in her mind.

"Face it Belle, we can't all be as brave as you are," Milo pointed out.

The girl laughed the compliment off. "I'm hardly brave Milo. I'm direct," she clarified. Well, maybe she was brave. Her mother always told her to never run from her problems, and she hadn't, at least not when it concerned people. Then again, it was harder to run from money issues too.

The group rounded the corner and came upon Ariel King and Eric Shuttleford leaned up against the book cases. Belle had stumbled upon similar scenes many times before, but thankfully these two were not in a compromising position. He had an arm rested on the shelf above her head and his gaze was directed downward to the book she had in her hand. Ariel giggled about something and read a passage to him in a whisper. Belle caught how he snuck a look at her and she bit the inside of her cheek hard to keep from making a sound. They were an interesting pair, cute too, and she would have liked to observe a little longer but she remembered the boys were with her. She grabbed their hands and tugged them along. As expected, Milo and Quasi gazed longingly at the couple. She understood her friends' wishes to have something like that, but if they weren't willing to step outside their comfort zone to get it, she doubted it would happen any time soon.

Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and people in the halls started scurrying to classes. Milo reluctantly grabbed his bag from the front desk and dragged himself to Calculus. Quasi bid her a good afternoon then ambled off to carpentry. For a lad who was once confined to his home to protect him from the public eye, he certainly was blossoming.

'It's a shame I won't be here to see him grow even more out of his shell.'

Instead of heading to the gym, Belle decided to finish up in the library then start on her psychology homework. Deciding on the paper topic ahead of time would be her best bet, and although she'd rather curl up with a book of fairy tales, school work came first, unfortunately.

As she wandered, she thought of her papa. Despite his skill, his inventions were not taking off at a rate they needed in order to pay the bills. Luckily, he had enough sense to grab a full time job that covered their expenses. Yet this left very little money for Belle's college fund. During the summer she worked at the library, but during the year they didn't need her to work so for those nine months there was no money coming in on her end. As her high school career started to wind down, this became more of a problem. While she filed books, the thought occurred to her yet again.

'I need a job.' But where? She had only ever worked with books or with half-made inventions. That didn't leave many places in mind, especially not in a small town like this.

Belle turned the corner and was greeted with the sight of John Prince, a loathsome senior with an ego the size of Europe and an attraction for Belle she hadn't managed to get rid of since he first saw her freshman year. He had a brother, Richard, who was in university but Belle met him once and agreed he was the better brother of the two. Yet, luck would have it John wanted her as his. He was a participant in a variety of sports which meant outrunning him hadn't worked. His slicked back blonde curls bobbed up and down as he made a beeline for her. She saw the daunting red of his letterman jacket and wished she was anywhere but there.

'Why can't men just leave me alone?'

"Ah Belle, sweet Belle, there you are," he came up to her and grinned. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have? Oh how . . . nice." She hated being rude, but if he didn't stop pestering her, she was going to have to start using the tricks she learned in Mr. Gaston's defense class.

John leaned against the bookshelf, blocking her escape from the front end. "Yes, I have. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you."

"Can it wait John? I'm actually very busy and-"

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he declared, interrupting her.

Belle's eyes widened and she honestly didn't know what to do. "You want me to be your what?"

"You heard me, I want you to be my girlfriend. I know you haven't dated anyone since that mistake with Dodger in sophomore year, and you deserve to have the real high school experience. Besides, I've always wanted to have the most beautiful girl at DSNEY on my arm," he smirked, his confidence disgusting.

She crossed her arms, the wool on her tan and white off-the-shoulder sweater scratching her, and she glared at him. "I don't want to your girlfriend."

John paused in his speech which she hadn't been listening to and stared at her. "What?"

"I said I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"You can't be serious! Every girl would die to be my girlfriend!"

"I'm completely serious. Now please John, I really am busy and-" before she could finish, he cut her off with a forceful kiss. Belle felt bile rise up in her throat and tried to shove him off but she couldn't get him to move. She remembered something from Gaston's class and kneed him in the groin. John pulled away and gasped as he crumpled to the floor.

Belle wiped her mouth of the slime and took off down the maze of book shelves. She hoped he wouldn't follow, but she heard his footsteps and panic started to take over. 'Oh God what if he rapes me?' She wouldn't be surprised if he did. John was used to getting his way. Saying no wouldn't, and hadn't, stopped him yet.

She came around the corner and gasped when John appeared in front of her. "That wasn't a nice trick to play Belle. I don't like games I can't win," he grunted, advancing towards her. She tried to remember more tips from gym, but her mind was drawing a blank. She tried to scream but nothing came out. John continued to come closer and he was nearly on top of her when a hand appeared on his shoulder, pulling his back.

A stranger at least a few inches taller than John tugged him away from Belle. She caught the glimmer of a ruby ring on his hand, but she didn't get a good look at his face for it was covered by shadows. The mystery man threw John up against the book shelf and pressed his arm against John's throat, causing the man to gasp for air.

"Leave her alone," he growled. Belle watched in awe as the stranger grabbed John by the scruff of his collar and threw him towards the door. John scrambled to his feet and ran away, leaving Belle shaking in front of the man who saved her.

Once John was gone, he wouldn't look at her though. She tried to see his face, but he kept it hidden from her. "Thank you sir . . . for what you did. If you hadn't I-"

He nodded his head, stopping her speech. "I don't think I've seen you here before. What's your name?" He wouldn't say anything though. He turned from her and headed out the door. "Wait, come back!" But he didn't listen. She watched him leave and join a group of individuals that she recognized. Melanie Potts, a senior in Belle's French class, was one of them along with Cogsworth and Lumiere, two individuals who were a part of her psychology class. There was a younger lad too, Chip, who she guessed was Melanie's brother by the way she fixed his cap and shirt.

Normally, Belle would have been satisfied with thanking the man and going on her way, but this was different. She owed the stranger her life, or at least a part of it she held dear, and she was determined to find out who her rescuer was. He deserved a proper thank you after all.


	20. Beauty and the Beast: Ch 2

Adam Guillory was no hero. He didn't pretend to be better than others or to be more deserving than them either, but that was another story. He didn't save that librarian assistant because he felt it was his moral duty as the hero of his tale to do so. The senior just happened to be in the same room as her and saw what was going on. He had been hiding out all lunch hour, mainly so Melanie didn't make him eat another tuna fish sandwich (he was sick of the stuff), and when that John guy started harassing the girl, he did what any normal person would do. Honestly, the praise he got from her and his friends wasn't necessary. Luckily he could escape the girl easier than his friends. Well, they called themselves his friends. Adam was neutral to the subject. He had a lot in France, but that was a long time ago.

It wasn't hard for Adam to forget the previous day's heroics. When he got home the next day from school after wrestling practice, he certainly didn't expect the library assistant to be in his kitchen talking with Melanie.

Adam lived in a three-level villa on the outskirts of town, so it was unlikely she just happened upon the place. She seemed perfectly content in his oak panelled kitchen which threw the youth off substantially. He unzipped his parka and hung it up by the door, watching the women warily.

She (for the life of him he couldn't recall her name) leaned against the counter, fair arms crossed, and her loose ponytail spread across her back. He watched the swish of her blue skirt on the short sleeved dress as her foot tapped inaudibly. She nodded along to whatever Melanie was saying, giving him time to appreciate her beauty. Of course she was beautiful; he noticed that the first time he saw her. Goodness how long ago was that? Quite some time he supposed, not that he bothered to remember the details. Still, he didn't trust beauty. It was often misleading, especially her kind.

Damn, Melanie caught him spying. She waved Adam into the cramped kitchen but he only went so far as the doorway. Thankfully his long tawny ponytail was coming undone; it hid most of his face from her, except a piercing blue eye.

"Adam, this is Belle Leroux, our new house keeper." Adam's eyebrow's brushed his hairline. Belle was the new what?

Adam watched as her hazel eyes scanned his face and arms, now exposed that the parka was gone. He subconsciously crossed them, hiding the remnants of burn marks that coated his tan skin. The senior student bobbed her head and flashed Adam a nervous smile. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Adam. I do believe I owe you a great deal for what you did yesterday."

Adam shook his head, ignoring the comment. "Melanie, might I have a word?" His low voice cracked slightly due to nerves and he motioned the woman over. The blonde girl came over and was escorted to the sitting room adjacent to the kitchen.

"What in the world is it Adam? I don't have time to waste; I've got to train Belle and-"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about. Why are you hiring her?"

"Well, I should think it's none of your concern. Belle and I are in the same French class and I told her who you were. At first, all she wanted me to do was thank you, but then we started talking about work and she told me how worried she was about tuition money, seeing as she has no job."

"So you just hired her like that, without consulting me?"

Melanie rolled her sapphire eyes. "I don't need to consult you Adam. I was put in charge of staff by your parents, with Cogsworth's help of course."

"So he's in this too? The gall he has," Adam muttered.

"I honestly don't see why you're getting so worked up about. Belle is a fine girl with an excellent work ethic. She's an asset to this household. Now please, don't make a fuss, or I'll have to mail your parents, wherever they are."

Adam glared at Melanie for using her only leverage against him and watched her head back into the kitchen where Belle was reading. With a defiant huff he grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs to the west wing where he could throw a temper tantrum, as Melanie called it, although he most certainly did not do such things.

He had a bad feeling about Belle. 'She's nothing but trouble.'

Adam missed France every day. He longed for the days of his childhood spent in glorious contentment with people who fluently spoke his mother tongue. He wished he could go back more than twice a year, but his parents were adamant that he stay in Walterelias where he was safe. They always worried too much, or not enough, about their only child, especially after the fire incident when he was five. That was why he was stuck in this small town with no friends and little to do but school and wrestling. At least that made life exciting. It helped that he was good at it, or so said the ten gold medals since high school began.

The lad grew up with Melanie, Cogswroth, Lumiere, and Chip, as well as the rest of the staff children in France. He and Melanie were the same age but she always mothered him, just like she did Chip. Cogsworth and Lumiere were born the same year and had been at each other's throats since. Adam knew they loved each other deep down. It was just more fun to bother each other. It was only natural that when they moved, he stuck with the people he knew and trusted, because he did trust the group of four. He knew they would never make him feel like an outcast for how he looked, something he internally feared. Although he wouldn't admit it, that was the main reason behind having no friends. He hated when people stared which ended in his temper flaring and no friendships beginning. Frankly that was fine by him.

Now though, now Adam had to deal with Belle, an intruder, someone who didn't know the story. Her first day of work he completely avoided having anything to do with her. When she was in the room, he watched her, but didn't speak. She tried to start conversation, but he wouldn't reply. This defense mechanism had worked all his life, especially with strangers, so why shouldn't it now?

The problem was it wasn't working. Belle didn't seem to mind his silence. She busied herself around the house with the necessary chores, often striking conversation with Fifi, Lumiere's on-again-off-again girlfriend. She was a natural at keeping a tidy home and he wondered where she picked up these habits. Not that he would ask of course.

Of course everyone loved Belle. Lumiere fawned over her, as he did all pretty women; Cogsworth tolerated her which was saying a lot. Chip enjoyed having someone to tell him stories whenever he wanted. Melanie, well, frankly she just liked having someone new to talk to. It had been ages since a new staff member was hired (probably the last time Adam's parents were in town) which made Melanie often felt quite lonesome. So while everyone else took a great liking to Belle, Adam refused to fall for her tricks.

It turned out her tricks weren't the thing that got him into trouble though. His own stupidity did that just fine. Adam should have known John Prince wouldn't let him get away with humiliating him that easily. He honestly should have expected being jumped. Adam was making his way to gym class just after lunch, the halls completely deserted, when he felt someone tug the collar of his wrestling jacket. He was about to ask the person what was up when he felt a fist clock him in the nose, sending him to the ground. He landed on his back with a thud and a set of feet started kicking his ribs. Adam lashed out with his legs and heard one of the assailants cry out as he jabbed their ankle with his steel toed boot. That didn't solve the problem completely though. Damn, why didn't he wait for Lumiere and the others? Then it would at least be a fair fight.

He began to lose track of how many punches and kicks he'd received when he heard someone shouting.

"What are you doing? Get off him!" Adam recognized Belle's voice immediately. He hesitantly looked up and saw her get in between John and his two friends.

"Relax Belle, we were just playing," John chuckled

"Like hell you were! Leave him alone or I'm calling the police!" She seemed dead serious and he heard the retreating footsteps.

Once they were gone, she crouched down to his level and gave him her hand. He honestly would have rather be beaten to a pulp then accept help from her, but he didn't have much of a choice. He took her hand and stood up, only to nearly fall back down again. Luckily Belle had fast reflexes and she wrapped an arm around his waist. God this was mortifying . . .

"Come on, let's clean you up." He grunted a reply and let her lead him to the girl's bathroom. Well, this was certainly turning out to be an interesting day, if one could call it that.

She sat him down on a chair near the sink and pulled a first aid kit out of her bag. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He watched her move around the bathroom with expert grace, even in her frazzled state.

". . . I can't believe he would do that . . . rotten piece of . . ." she muttered. Adam almost cracked a smirk at her rambling. It was almost cute. Almost.

Belle appeared before him and pressed a damp paper towel to her arm. He hadn't even realized it was bleeding. His maroon t-shirt turned out to be useful in this case. They fell into a silent rhythm on tending to his wounds. He turned on the water with his good hand (the one that wasn't stepped on) and she worked quietly. Until she reached for his face. Adam flinched back and emitted a low, almost animalistic growl.

"This won't hurt, I promise. That cut needs to be cleaned," she insisted.

Adam defiantly shook his head. He hated when people touched his face. The burns around there were the most sensitive, even after all these years, and the thought of her cleaning it then putting on rubbing alcohol did not sound appealing in the slightest.

She pulled back with a huff and crossed her arms. "You are so stubborn!"

"I am not!"

"Ha, I finally got you to talk!"

Adam blinked as her triumphant smirk grew. He glared at her and jutted out his lower lip. She shook her head, giving his shoulder a tap.

"Stop being such a child and let me help you."

He refused to look at her. "This never would have happened if I hadn't helped you out," he grumbled.

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Yes! You're bad luck."

"How in the world am I bad luck?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, you just are! Ever since you came to my home I haven't been able to focus on anything! You're trouble!" he shouted.

Belle gaped at him for a moment then gave him the nastiest look he'd ever received, second only to Melanie's glare when he ate the birthday cake for Chip by mistake (when he's hungry anything in the fridge is up for grabs). Instead of yelling again, she turned on her heel and refused to look at him. Adam huffed and did the same.

They held out for maybe two minutes before they collectively caved. He turned his head towards her just as she turned with the cloth. "Thank you again for saving me," she murmured, gently pressing the material against the small cut on his head. The bruises on his arms and chest she couldn't tend to, not in the bathroom at least, so those were left behind.

Adam nodded. "You're welcome. Thank you for . . . saving me today," he replied, avoiding her gaze. He felt his cheeks start to heat up and cursed mentally.

He caught Belle's smile and felt something inside him twist uncomfortably. He hated when she smiled. It just made her more beautiful, as if she needed to be.

"So are you going to tell me how you got all these burn marks or do I have to guess?"

Adam almost laughed at her direct question. 'She certainly doesn't bead around the bush.' The senior shook his head and watched as she began cleaning up.

"Long story," he merely said.

"I will get it out of you one day."

"Unlikely."

That smirk she gave him almost made him nervous. Almost. "You don't know how persistent I can be."

"And you don't know how stubborn I can be."

She laughed. "I know well enough." Belle zipped up her bag and handed Adam his. "What class do you have right now?"

"Gym," he said, hesitantly tossing the bag over his shoulder. Wrestling practice was not going to be easy later on. 'I probably shouldn't go, if the pain in my chest is any indication of a sore rib.'

"I'll walk you."

"I don't need an escort."

"I never said you did. I was going to go jogging."

He didn't have any issues walking to the door, but she insisted on keeping an arm around in his waist just in case. As they made their way to the gymnasium, he found his mouth spewing the words "would you like a jogging partner?" He was only slightly horrified when she said yes.

Good Lord, but it was a miracle to everyone how Adam and Belle hadn't managed to completely tear each other a part yes. It was nearing the end of the first week back and Adam could count on both hands how many disputes they got into that day already. Not to say they weren't entertaining ones, goodness knows they were, but he saw how entertained everyone was by their interaction. Lumiere would sometimes appear out of nowhere and watch in amusement. Cogsworth sometimes tried to break them up if they started shouting, which was rare, but after he realized their tiffs had to run their course, he gave in and followed Lumiere's lead. Melanie ignored the arguments and focused on the times when they actually got along, which was a lot since the hallway fiasco.

Since then, Adam hadn't been able to shake her, not that he wanted to exactly. Instead of spending his time ignoring her, he invested it in making conversation which was just as fun as their arguments, seeing as she was a story teller by heart and she was quite good at capturing his attention.

Let the record show Adam had yet to tell the history behind the burns. She hadn't broken him yet, not even when she dragged him outside for a snowball fight on her break. Unfortunately, she ended up winning, not without a little cheating though. She paid careful mind of his sore rib, but that didn't stop her from tackling him onto his back by going for the legs. For someone who only reached the top of his chest, she was strong. Winded and trapped on his back, he stared at her in absolute shock.

"Now will you tell me about your burns?"

Melanie rescued him from that one thankfully. She called Belle in for work and after helping him to his feet, she deserted him with a promise she would get the answer.

While fighting and chatting and telling stories and snowball fights were fun, Adam still liked observing Belle in his home the best. She had a way of making the villa come alive again in a way it hadn't in years. He noticed how easily she fit into his home and this brought him great joy and fear at the same time. She wouldn't be there forever. Belle talked about the colleges she applied to all the time and Adam hated to admit it but damn it he would miss her when she was gone. He would be gone too though, back to France. That was the plan at least. He would find an apartment by the river in Paris and start his life again in familiar surroundings. Yet as the days went by, he began to wonder if he could convince Belle to visit. He was sure she wouldn't say no. Well, he was mostly sure.

Friday after school, he found Belle wandering the west wing, a place no one usually entered unless they wanted a swift tongue lashing from Adam. He followed her up the stairs, around the corner, down to the last room at the end. He watched her open the door and grinned ruefully. It figures her curiosity couldn't resist sneaking into his room. Adam pushed open the door quietly and followed her in.

Thick navy blue curtains hung from the ceiling, draping the room in minimal lighting. Paintings salvaged from France hung on the walls. The only remaining furniture from the home was also here, mainly his massive bed and closet. He observed her weave her way around the overturned table with books lying everywhere. She picked up a copy and he stuffed his hands in his dark wash jean pockets. The fur scarf necklace he usually wore to school was draped over his desk which stored his laptop. It appeared she was making her way to the balcony.

She stopped when she came across a dried rose suspended under a glass cylinder. Belle peered inside and he grew weary as she tried to remove the cylinder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Wouldn't want to harm the rose," he said, making his way quickly to the priceless piece.

Belle gasped in surprise and jumped back to let him tend to his treasure. He adjusted the cylinder and breathed a sigh of relief to see nothing was harmed.

"What's special about the rose, if you don't mind me asking?"

Adam shrugged, still looking at the object. "Nothing I guess, it just . . . it's something from my old home that I'd like to keep preserved."

"Your old home as in France?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder. "How did you know?"

She chuckled. "You might not have much of an accent, but I can still hear a bit of it. My mama used to speak it to me all the time."

"She doesn't anymore?"

Belle shook her head. "No, she died when I was little."

"I'm sorry." His apology was waved away, as he expected it would be, and watched as she grabbed the locket around her neck. Her fingers, callused from the work she had been doing this week, pried it open and she showed it to him. There was a picture inside of a woman who looked like a slightly older version of Belle.

"I keep her close to me always," she explained.

Adam nodded and looked back at the rose. "I suppose the rose does too. Keeps me close I mean." She didn't reply, but he heard her footsteps come around him until she stood beside him. His eyes shut halfway and he almost thought he smelt roses. No, he did, but it was Belle's perfume. He shook his head slightly.

"I grew up in France with my parents, and it was the perfect life, I miss those days so much, but it changed. When I was five, a fire was started on the top level of the manor. The fire crew came, but almost nothing was salvageable. Some things, like the paintings on the wall and some furniture were in storage, but the house, my room, my things, were all gone. My parents wanted a fresh start so we took what we had and moved to this town." He tapped the glass with his finger. "I picked this rose the morning after the fire. When I see it, I see my home. I see my younger self, one without . . . without these marks," he exhaled deeply.

"How did they happen?"

Adam's mind flashbacked to the fire. He was running down the stairs, trying to get out, but a floorboard fell on him and he was trapped. The smoke clogged his throat and it was hard to call for help. The firemen found him, but he was passed out from smoke inhalation. He awoke that evening wrapped in bandages and a sore throat. The burns were bad, but they healed, mostly. They left scars though, things he could never forget, and he hated that. He hated how he lost everything in the fire. It felt like everything, at least back then. Some days it still did.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist from the side and he glanced down to see Belle hugging him tightly. The sensation felt odd to him, foreign, and he wasn't sure what to do with it. His hands shook as he mimicked her movements and hugged her in return. She didn't seem to care.

"Belle! Break time's over! Your father called and he wants you home early tonight for dinner," Melanie called, interrupting one of Adam's most calming experiences he could remember.

He regrettably let her go and returned the shaky smile she gave him. "Thanks for telling me Adam. I knew I'd wear you down," she winked playfully. Adam blushed in reply and watched as she headed to the door.

"You haven't won yet Belle, not by a long shot," he chuckled. Once she was gone, he heaved a sigh and collapsed onto a nearby chair. Well that was certainly . . . new. He looked to the rose and instead of his home in France, he saw Belle staring back at him. He shook his head with enough force to give him a headache.

'What in the world have I gotten myself into?'


	21. Beauty and the Beast: Ch 3

It became obvious to Belle's companions that something was going on between her and Adam, even if it wasn't obvious to Belle and Adam themselves. She viewed her friendship with him as natural, seeing as she saw him every day for almost the full twenty-four hours. Either way, it was entertaining to hear her friends spout out their opinion of him as well as their theories of her relationship with him.

"I think he's marvelous. Anyone from France is perfectly fine in my opinion," Duchess twittered, her comments seconded by her boyfriend Thomas.

Dodger was more reluctant to accept Duchess' praise of Adam. Belle wasn't surprised by that at all though. She marked it up to ex-boyfriend jealousy, which he adamantly denied.

"I just don't want ya to get hurt Belle. Guys like him wouldn't think twice about harming a hair on your head."

Guys like Adam. That comment always got to the senior. For one, Dodger didn't even know what "kind of guy" Adam was. She did. No matter how aloof he was, Belle knew Adam really did care about people. He was a good person. He wouldn't have saved Belle that day in the library if he wasn't. His past left scars though, visible and unseen ones that hardly anyone witnessed. But Dodger wouldn't understand that. He hadn't when she explained it at least. Instead, he got angry that she hadn't called him to help her. They got in a fight because of that, one that lasted a full day (quite long in their books). Dodger did apologize for overreacting, and he did reluctantly thank Adam for coming to Belle's aid. Still, he wasn't willing to let his suspicion of Adam drop.

As expected, Milo and Quasimodo were terrified of Adam. Well, intimidated at least. Whenever he turned the corner to walk with Belle to class, the boys said their goodbyes and dashed off. She could understand their fear, seeing as Adam's stature was intimidating to most people, but at least they hadn't bashed their friendship.

"If you feel safe with him, then I won't say a word. Just don't bring him to our study sessions," Milo half-heartedly joked. She had a feeling she could wear him down though. After all, the boys were her close friends. If she could hang out with all three of them during school, it would make the occasion all the more inviting.

Belle thought she would have to put up with Esme's dark side when she first introduced her to Adam, but they got along surprisingly well. Adam mentioned something about Notre Dame and Esme went off about her visit there. Since then, Esme kept bugging Belle to go on a date with Adam.

"If you two start going steady before the semester's over, we can double date! Phoebus would love another guy to talk sports with while I try to expose him to some culture."

The brunette had to admit the idea sounded appealing. She never doubled before, let alone dated seriously to the point where she was "going steady" with someone. Yet the idea of dating her technical boss seemed cliché and uncalled for, even if she did go to school with him and thought he was nice. Well, more than nice, but she wasn't going to open that can of worms, not yet.

Either way, no matter what her friends thought, Belle liked having Adam in her life. She enjoyed working at his home, socializing with his friends (who soon became some of her closest ones), and learning more about his life. She found out he used to take surfing lessons (his parents forced him to) when he was a kid at the same place she did. David, the boyfriend of Nani who was the elder sister of Lilo, a classmate of Belle's, taught Adam to surf a year before he did Belle. Although neither could recall the skills, Belle made him promise to take her surfing before he left for France and she to university. He agreed, under the pretext that they would go to a restaurant together after at the one Nani and Lilo worked at along with their adopted brother Stitch. Belle wasn't sure if she could call it a date, but in her mind she toyed with the thought. Saying it aloud though might break the spell.

Anyhow, it was the weekend and Belle, having already finished her homework that morning, went over to Adam's to pick up some extra hours as well as to greet the night owl. On the weekends he usually wasn't up before noon unless there was a wrestling practice and if Belle recalled correctly, Coach Gaston let the team have a day of rest before their next tournament.

She let herself inside the villa and greeted Melanie in the kitchen. "Bonjour Melanie," she said as she snagged a roll for breakfast. The blonde turned and hugged Belle tightly, almost getting flour on the girl's green camisole.

"Belle, what a surprise! I thought you were off this weekend?"

"Well technically I am, but I got bored at my place and decided to pop over and pick up some extra shifts. Is that alright?"

Melanie grinned. "Of course! But I think Adam is waiting for you."

"But I didn't tell him I was coming over."

The girl shrugged. "He's been in the library all morning and when I gave him breakfast he asked if you were working today. I told him no and he muttered something about calling you later."

"I'll go see what he wants. Where is he?"

"Down the hall to the right. The very last door."

"Thanks." Belle started off on her quest to find her friend. She had never been in the library here before and she wondered what he was doing in there. Of course she had wanted to go inside since she started working, but she knew if she went in, she wouldn't be able to tear herself away from the room. Now at least she had a reason to go in.

"Adam, are you in there?" she knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. What she saw amazed her.

The villa wasn't large, but it was a decent enough size to hold a plethora of rooms. Belle just hadn't imagined the library would be one of the largest. It was composed of two levels with pale teal walls and oak banisters. Statues of lions were perched near the entranceway as well as on top of pillars. It was one of the only carpeted rooms in the house and Belle admired the soft texture as her socked feet got used to the feel of it between her toes. There was a couch near a fireplace with a massive painting of Adam and his parents above it. The curtains were open so light could shine in through the giant windows. Belle was in awe. She didn't even notice Adam till he called her name in surprise.

"Belle! I thought you were at home."

She looked to see him to her right and a blush lit up her cheeks. He was still in his striped pyjamas, well at least the pants. His button-up shirt was discarded on a chair and he only had a tank top underneath. She watched him at wrestling practice ones with only a t-shirt and shorts, but this encounter felt much more intimate than those. Belle shifted most of her weight to her left foot and directed her gaze to one of the lion statues.

"I—I was, I mean I don't work today but I—well," she hadn't realize she could muddle her words that much until now. Adam put down a book and walked over to her, pulling his tawny hair back in a ponytail.

"Melanie said you were in here."

Adam nodded. "And that you were going to call me later?" Again he nodded, this time his cheeks rosy like hers.

"I was; I wanted to show you the library. Lumiere told me you hadn't been in here yet and I wanted to give you a tour. Is . . . that alright?" It was amusing how shy Adam could be under certain circumstances, especially ones including Belle. Then again, the tables did turn concerning him.

Belle glanced at him again, this time focusing solely on his face, and nodded. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

It turned out a tour meant grabbing as many books as they could and squeezing onto the small couch to read them, not that Belle minded that particular definition. Although it did make forgetting Adam was in his pyjamas extremely difficult. She kept her gaze directed on her page though, settling her back against the cushions and let out a content sigh. This was much better than staying at home with her books which had each been read dozens of times.

"Have you gotten any acceptance letters back yet?"

She looked up from her copy of "A Tale of Two Cities" and shook her head. "None yet, no. Most will probably come in March I think. I've got a few more weeks of waiting left. You?"

Adam smirked. "I never sent any out, remember?"

That's right, he hadn't. Adam was going back to France to live out his days in the city of love. Her cheeks flushed and she poked his leg with her foot. "Don't look at me like that; it makes me get all flustered."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like that! With that—that-"

"Admiration?"

"That is not admiration but hilarity. You're laughing at me."

Adam rolled his eyes playfully. "You are taking me far too seriously Belle."

She did not reply, instead focused back on her book.

"Do you have any ideas of where you're going to live if you get accepted to certain places?"

Belle had no idea why he was so curious all of a sudden, but decided to humour him all the same.

"Well, Jane said if I got accepted to a school in London I could stay with her and her father. I don't know anyone from Italy or New Zealand, so likely in residence or an apartment on my own."

"What about Paris?"

"What about it?"

"Where will you stay if you get accepted there?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. I'll manage somehow. I always do," she grinned. Adam gave her a tight lipped smile then went back to his book. She followed his lead, but minutes later she heard him put the book down and she was forced to see what he was doing. Adam leaned over the couch and fumbled for a blanket. She watched as the quilt landed on their laps and pulled a corner up towards her. When he didn't grab his book, she wondered what he wanted now.

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"Tell me a story," he repeated.

"A please attached to that might help."

Adam sighed dramatically. "Tell me a story _please_?"

Belle smirked. "That's better." She picked up a copy of _Romeo and Juliet _and opened it to the first page.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean . . ."

Belle slammed on the gas and took off from school. Thank God her papa let her borrow the car today. If there was ever a moment when she needed to get as far from the school grounds as possible, today would be that.

After the Saturday she spent in the library and the Sunday working, Monday held promise, until John Prince confronted her outside of the school yard. She was with her friends, including Adam, and while she hoped John wouldn't start anything, that was a fruitless wish. Belle attempted to ignore his prattling but he caught her attention when he said something about Adam.

"_Honestly Belle, I can't imagine why you would bother with such a monster. Haven't I seen you in the haunted houses scaring children with your ugly mug?"_

"_He is not a monster!" she shouted. She wanted to throw John to the ground just like he did Adam and make him see what it felt like, but Adam's grip on her arm prevented her from trying it._

_Her defense of Adam caught John off guard and he grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you feelings for this beast."_

"_He's no beast John, you are!" she broke free of Adam's grip and took a few steps towards him until they were inches apart. She glared up at him, her voice now lowered. "You're a coward and a liar and if you ever set foot near me or my friends I'll get you suspended, and that's a promise." Before she slugged the jerk, she turned on her heel and disappeared in the parking lot, too upset to say farewell to her friends. She heard Adam calling her name but didn't turn around. Belle drove for home, hoping her papa would be away from his inventions long enough to share some hot cocoa with her._

Now here she was, racing away from school as her anger mounted.

'Why do people only see what they want to see? Why is it always black or white, ugly or pretty, this or that . . . it's never anything deeper, nothing sustainable.'

Belle remembered the first time people started noticing her. At eleven, she got called beautiful, radiant, dazzling, all those synonyms on a daily basis. Yet when she tried to talk to them, it was like they weren't really listening. They just stared at her, nodding, then made a comment about how pretty her hair was. As she got older, girls became jealous of her outward appearance and rumours were spread about her to try and bring her down. She never listened to them, but it still stung. Now she was confronted with the other side of the spectrum, ugliness, and she realized it was the same for Adam as it was for her. The people at school didn't listen to him either. They pitied him, were horrified by him, or simply ignored him just because his features were something unseen in common society. She hated how he was judged like her and she wanted a way for it to stop but she realized long ago there wasn't a way. All she could do was value herself and know who she truly was. She saw the same with Adam. He took refuge in his silence; that was how he protected himself from those awful comments.

'And now I've given him a new headache, John of all people.'

She pulled into the driveway and saw her father was out. He must have had a meeting of some kind, or still at work. She couldn't recall if it was his day off or not.

Belle's home was simple, as all her homes had been in previous homes. It reminded her of a cottage, but hers had a windmill on the room and other gadgets attached. She went inside and up the staircase to the room in the attic where she changed into her favourite blue dress with white flowers weaving over the fabric. She wandered back to the living room, tiny as it was, and slipped into the kitchen where she put on the kettle. There was no television in the house (her father said it was pointless since both liked the radio better) so she picked up a book from the counter and sat on it as she waited for the water to boil.

The neighborhood she had lived in since she was thirteen was a relatively quiet one. Children were still in school right now, but even when they weren't their added noise wasn't too awful. Belle liked watching them run around the cul-de-sac with their bikes and dogs in tow. But because it was usually quiet, especially at this time of day, the sound of an engine caught her off guard. She went to the living room window and gasped.

'How does he know where I live?' Belle bolted the door and stuck a chair underneath it. She drew the curtains shut and turned off all the lights. She crouched underneath the window and shut her eyes tight.

'Please let him not come over here.'

There was a knock on the door. "Belle, open up!" John shouted.

'Damn it.'

"Belle, I demand you open this door! I want a word with you."

"Not on your life!" she replied loudly.

"What are you doing here, get away from her door!" There was another voice outside which Belle could barely make out.

"Not on your life! I need to talk with her," John said.

She caught the sound of shuffling feet and someone falling to the ground.

"Get out of here now!"

"Who are you to defend her, boogie man? I'm sure hanging around you has given her nightmares!" John spat at the stranger.

There was silence and Belle stood to see what was going on. Adam (she should have known he would come to check on her) had launched himself at John and the two were wrestling for control on her front lawn. Adam was winning, for now, but John was a dirty fighter and she could only imagine what would happen if John gained the upper hand.

Belle ran to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone.

"_9-1-1 what's your emergency?_"

"There's a fight going on outside my house. A man has been stalking me and he's fighting my friend. Send someone over!"

"_Calm down ma'am, I've dispatched someone to your location. Please stay on the line._"

"Just hurry!" Belle hung up and ran for the door, forgetting to put on her boots. She slid over to the boys and tried to figure out how to help. Adam had John pinned but she saw his hand moving towards an ice chunk on the lawn.

"Adam, look out!" The youth narrowly missed the ice chunk but that didn't stop John. He flipped Adam off him and crawled away, looking for a weapon of some kind.

"Belle, get back inside!"

"I'm not leaving you to fight him on my lawn!"

"Belle, I can handle this!"

Just as he said that, John kicked his legs out from underneath him, sending Adam onto his back. John pinned Adam, his one arm across his neck like Adam had done to him in the library, and Belle was horrified by how demented John looked in that moment.

"Are you in love with her Adam, is that why you're being so heroic? Do you honestly think she'd want you when she can have me, the most handsome of people?" he whispered, but Belle could make out what he said. Just as she made her legs work to get John off Adam, a police car pulled up, sirens going. Belle had never been so relieved in all her life. Well, second to the library incident.

"Sir, put your hands where we can see them!" Belle smirked as she watched the colour drain from John's face as he realized what was going on. He did as he was told and stepped away from Adam. Belle went over to her friend and knelt beside him. She fumbled for his hand and gripped it tightly as she watched one of the officers cuff John. The other policeman came over to check on the others.

"Is he the one that was causing the trouble ma'am?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's been harassing me at school, but this is the first time he's come to my house."

The Caucasian man nodded and glanced at Adam. "You alright son?"

Adam managed a nod, still trying to catch his breath. "I'll call an ambulance. You should get checked out."

"No officer, I'm fine," Adam insisted. "He got the worst of it." A purplish bruise was starting to form around John's left eye.

'He certainly did.'

The officer reluctantly rose to his feet. "Alright. Ma'am, could we go inside so I can take the report?"

Belle agreed and after helping Adam up, the three headed inside to get the details of what happened. After placing John in the back of their car, the other office joined his partner. It took almost a half hour to get the full picture, but once they had, it was decided John would be charged with aggravated assault with a stalking charge added on. Belle would have to go to court to get a restraining order, but she agreed with the officers it was necessary. After all, John would be sent to juvenile court for his offense and once he was out, he would likely come looking for Belle if she was still in town (not that she planned to be).

Adam and Belle thanked the officers and she kept their card in case she remembered anything else. Once the door was locked, Belle looked to her friend and took a deep breath. He sat there on the couch, watching her like he had when they retold the events to the officers, and her feet acted on their own accord, carrying her back to the couch where she proceeded to hug him tightly. Her head rested against his chest as they held onto each other and she felt his hand run down her back as they collected themselves.

After a moment or two, she relaxed enough to get comfortable on the couch. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this," she muttered against his long sleeved shirt.

She felt his shoulder rise as he shrugged. "You hardly dragged me into anything."

"Don't get technical on me. You know what I mean."

"Either way, apologizing isn't necessary." They were silent for a minute then Adam spoke up again. "I just had a strange thought."

"What is it?"

"I think we have to thank John."

"You must have a concussion."

He laughed at that. "I'm pretty sure I don't. But if you think about it, without him being such a creep, we never would have met."

"And you think meeting me was that important?"

Adam nodded vigorously, so hard that she shook a little as she rested against him. "If I hadn't I'd probably still be alone in my house without anyone to talk to besides the staff."

"Melanie's nice."

"That's not the point."

"I know," she smiled. "I'm still not thanking John though."

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not sending him a dozen roses either."

She felt him draw up his legs and spread them out across the couch so she was lying atop his chest. Belle heard the sharp intake of breath and moved to the side a little to keep from hurting his sore back.

"Why is it I always get hurt whenever I'm around you?" he teased quietly.

Belle shrugged, looking up at him through her lashes. "I'm bad luck, remember?"

Adam smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You are indeed, how could I forget?"

"Well, getting tossed around by a football player can do that to a person."

"True, true."

Their conversation lapsed until she realized her tea was still in the kitchen. She didn't bother to grab it though. She had another thing on her mind.

"Is what John said true?"

"You'll have to be more specific. That oaf said a lot of things."

"The part about you being in love with me."

"Oh, that part," Adam gave an awkward cough, causing Belle to look up at him. His cheeks were dark red and he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer me."

"For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

"What?"

"It's a line from a book I read as a kid. It stuck with me after the burns and everything."

She sat up a bit and stared at him. "You're not a beast, Adam."

"I know but-"

"No," she placed a hand over his mouth. "There are no buts. Okay?"

His blue eyes held onto hers and he slowly nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek. "Do you love me?" Again, he nodded and her heart figuratively jumped in her chest. "You're pretty sure of yourself there," she teased, trying not to giggle. He shrugged then tilted back his head to free himself of her hand.

"Love is something that can grow quickly under the right circumstances."

She leaned forward and curled up at his side again, smiling. "It's a good thing I love you too then, huh?"

"It is, or I'd look like a royal fool here."

"So if I come to Paris for a visit, is that place by the river going to have an extra bedroom?"

Adam nodded. "I was thinking you might like to have a permanent place to crash when you're not in school. Or maybe while you are in it, depending on where you go."

"Did I tell you I applied to Descartes and Curie, as well as a list of other schools close to Paris?"

"You might have mentioned it in passing."

"Could mean you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"I'm not complaining."

She glanced at the clock and frowned. "Damn, I've got to get dinner on. Want to stay?"

"Your father wouldn't mind?"

"I think after hearing how you saved me, he'd be more than willing to have you as a dinner guest."

Adam chuckled and sat up with Belle. "Alright, but I'm not making the salad."

"That's right, you're making the potatoes," she teased, helping him to his feet.

"Exactly."

He grabbed her hand as she went by and kissed her forehead. "I'm really excited you know."

"Me too," she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug before dragging him into the kitchen. "Now get to work you lazy oaf."

"Yes ma'am."


	22. Aladdin: Ch 1

'How I loathe winter," Jasmine Sultana grumbled as she kicked her black boot against the snowy bank. For someone used to such heated climate, winter in Walterelias was not something she had grown used to over the years. No matter how many times she tried to convince her father to take her back to their homeland, he wouldn't allow it, not unless she was free from school. Unfortunately, February had no real holidays. Valentine's Day did not count.

Technically, the senior shouldn't even be outside. Third period with Mr. Jafar was just starting but Jasmine wasn't in the mood for math. She rarely was. The diplomat's daughter hummed an old folksong under her breath as she waited for her best friends to find her. The vice-principal was a stickler for attendance and if she was found Jasmine would earn herself another detention so she hid against the theatre door, hoping the girls would hurry up.

'It's not like Kida and Poca are missing anything fun.' Well, Jasmine didn't classify chemistry and biology fun.

She heard crunching snow and poked her head out from around the corner to see the girls making their way over. Kidagakash Nedakh, or Kida as she liked to be called, had on a pair of knee-high navy blue boots that kept her otherwise bare legs warm. A patterned skirt of black, white and red clung to her slim figure just like the red leather jacket did. Jasmine couldn't fathom how the heir to a multimillion dollar company could wear so little in this weather, but when they met in grade school, Jasmine learned Kida wasn't like other girls their age. That was probably why the Arabian liked her so much.

Pocahontas could handle any kind of weather, and that was due to more than her Native American heritage. She spent most of her time on the reserve outside, either through work or for fun, so the snow just became a part of her. Jasmine admired the patterned leggings paired with a pair of maroon shorts (a new trend) and the ankle boots. Poca usually didn't care too much about clothing, but she was usually the most stylish out of the group. Her long, black hair was let down that day, flowing down her red sweater nicely. Kida's white hair contrasted the other senior student's and Jasmine always got a kick out of the parallels between them. As she waited for them to get closer, she was struck by how much she would miss them once they graduated.

'We'll keep in touch though. I'm sure of it.'

Kida reached Jasmine first and shook her head at the girl. "For someone who hates the cold, you certainly don't dress to protect against it," she commented.

Jasmine glanced at her skinny gold jeans, the flowing tank with a tiger face on it, and shrugged. "At least I've got a thick jacket on," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not done up," Pocahontas teased as her hummingbird earrings got caught up in the chilly breeze. Jasmine shivered and stepped away from the wall.

"Come on, let's just get to your car Kida. At least it has heating."

As the group went to the parking lot, they were rudely cut off by a gang of delinquents Jasmine had never seen before. Well, she probably had. She just never bothered to pay attention. Then again, with her photographic memory, if she had seen them, it would be filed away somewhere. Right now though, as she tried not to tumble into a snow bank, she really wasn't thinking on that.

"Watch where you're going!" Kida shouted. Pocahontas swore in her tribe's native tongue as she kept a hold of Jasmine's arm and righted her.

Once she was standing up, she got a good look at the boys. One was tall and of fair skin. He had a goatee, dark brown from what she could tell, and his hair was shaggy under his woolen hat. He didn't appear overly handsome, but then again she only got a look at his back. The other boy had a few inches on the first and his skin reminded the girl of coffee mixed with cream. His short curls ran free and she immediately recognized him. Spanish class last semester? Probably. He had an accent, she remembered that. He liked to play the guitar as well.

The last of the group had a red hat on, glaring at her as he distanced himself from the girls. She noted the blue skull on his woolen sweater and the monkey chain on his pants. Jasmine watched as he abruptly turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with this exchange. Being raised around dignitary's children, she usually only had to deal with dull conversations and pocket book accounts. Jasmine's brown eyes narrowed and she gave him the finger as he fled off.

Jasmine and her friends were about to try crossing again when another band of miscreants cut them off. This time everyone knew who they were. Peter Pan and his lost boys, Tinker Bell included, appeared to be chasing after the previous group of boys. Jasmine wondered what was going on, but she didn't have long enough to ponder. Pocahontas tugged her along and soon they drove off to the mall. At least there she wouldn't have to worry about being plowed down by rude, albeit attractive boys.

"Did you hear about John Prince getting arrested?" Kida asked as she took a sip of her strawberry-banana smoothie.

Pocahontas nodded, making it appear that Jasmine was completely out of the social loop. She hated when that happened.

"What happened?" she inquired as she sifted through her purse, trying to find her change purse so she could get an eggroll or two.

"He was stalking Belle and got into a brawl on the front lawn with her boyfriend. She called the cops and he was arrested for aggravated assault," Kida explained.

"Belle has a boyfriend?" Jasmine's eyebrow rose in surprise. Sure, she knew of Dodger and a few other boys, but that was years ago. Although the girls didn't run in the same circles, Jasmine kept tabs on her for future reference. She did that for everyone.

"Since yesterday. Well, it was made official then I guess, because I saw her and Adam walk down the hall holding hands. Marian was not happy," Pocahontas chuckled.

Jasmine paid for her lunch and the girls found a booth in the crowded food court. The Maxwell Mall was the largest one in Walterelias and often frequented by those skipping class. Jasmine had been attending with her friends since freshmen year. It was practically tradition in her mind to come during the week at least once, not including weekends where she could practically spend a whole day there window shopping. Her father was fine with it so long as she kept her grades up and didn't max out his credit cards.

"You'd think she would be though. I mean, John's been causing all sorts of trouble for her and Robin. I heard he got into a fight with Robin when they first started dating. He claimed it was just him being protective over his cousin, but I don't buy it," Kida said as she continued to drink her smoothie.

Pocahontas bit into her chicken wrap and shrugged. "I doubt she wanted him to go to jail though."

"Well, whatever the case, at least we don't have to deal with him in school anymore. I doubt they'll let him back whenever he gets out," Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah, now you just have to worry about Kuzco hitting on you," Kida teased. Jasmine glared at the girl and kicked her feet under the table.

"Shut up! It's not like I want the attention," she whined.

Kuzco had been a part of her circle for as long as she could remember. Because of his parents' influence, Jasmine's father often went to functions where they were in attendance, leaving Jasmine to socialize with their son while the adults talked business. She was never thrilled with his arrangement, but she put up with it to make her father happy. As they grew older, Kuzco's flirtations started getting more serious. It didn't matter that Duchess was also thrust under his nose; he still had his sights set on her. Upon Duchess' rejection, Kuzco focused all his attention on Jasmine. She was sure he was going to ask her to be his date to his annual Valentine's Day dance and so far, she didn't have an excuse lined up. In other words, no one else had asked her yet.

"Then why not just tell him to get lost? It always works," Kida suggested.

"Has it worked with Milo?" Pocahontas asked.

The tan girl flushed and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can get rid of him when he doesn't talk to me. I kinda wish he would though. I mean, he seems nice. He's pretty smart," she traced her finger over the varnished table top, causing the other girls to giggle.

"You definitely like him," Jasmine teased.

Kida didn't bother answering. "You still gonna go with Kocoum even though he's a stick in the mud?"

Pocahontas sighed as she chewed on the last bite of her lunch. "Yeah. I figure since no one else has asked me I might as well. Besides, it'll make Dad happy."

Jasmine knew all about Poca's dad's ideas about Kocoum. From what she saw, the young man was nice. There really wasn't anything wrong with him, he was just . . . well he was too boring for Pocahontas. He wouldn't take enough chances. He was safe and Jasmine knew her friend didn't need or want safe, not that she could blame her.

"I wish we didn't have to listen to our fathers. Whatever they want always seems so boring," Jasmine said as she dunked her egg roll in the sauce.

"Yeah, but they're all we got. We at least have to appease them till graduation," Kida replied.

"Then we'll be free," Pocahontas added.

Free. How wonderful that would be. Jasmine had been dreaming of the day she could go wherever she wanted without checking in with her father. Mexico, that was in Jasmine's future. She had been there once on a business trip with her father and fell in love with the colours. She could take rolls and rolls of film and still not get enough pictures of the place. If she wanted to be a professional photographer, which she did, then that was the perfect place to start.

"I know the first place I'm going. Atlantis," Kida declared.

"Uh, you do realize that's just a legend, right?" Poca pointed out with a furrowed brow.

"That's what everyone says it is, but I know it's real. I can feel it. And I'm going to find it," she nodded. "Once I graduate, I'm going to find the lost city."

Jasmine didn't want to burst her friend's bubble. After all, who was to say Atlantis didn't exist? There were millions of undiscovered creatures living in the water right now. Who was to say a lost city wasn't somewhere down there?

"I think I'd like to go to England for a while," Pocahontas commented as she stretched out her long, tan legs underneath the table.

"For school?" Jasmine inquired.

Pocahontas laughed. "My dad would love it if it was for school. No, I'd rather just go exploring. It's said there are some amazing forests out there that would be exciting to see."

"Only you would get excited over forests," Kida teased.

"Maybe Kocoum does," Jasmine grinned.

"Can we not talk about boys? They are so damn confusing and annoying," Pocahontas shook her head then rose to her feet, grabbing her backpack. "Come on, we'd better get back before I miss Social Studies."

"Time to hear the white man's interpretation yet again!" Kida interjected with false enthusiasm as she followed Poca's lead. Jasmine dumped their garbage on the way out of the food court. She pulled back her dark hair in a high ponytail and jogged to catch up to the girls.

Limos weren't as glamorous as most people thought. Sure, they were convenient, but they could take forever since most drivers didn't just have one jump. They jumped from client to client, making Jasmine freeze as she waited outside for her ride. She pulled out her bright orange ear muffs and slipped them on with her black leather gloves. The school bell just rang and everyone was filing out. As she waited on a nearby bench, attempting to look uninterested in what was going on she caught sight of Belle and her new beau. She observed as they slid to the boy's van where his friends were waiting. Belle nearly fell due to the ice but the boy's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling the girl against him, and Jasmine blushed as she focused on something else. Couples like those were too good to be true. If she stared any longer she was sure they would disappear in a cloud of fairy dust.

A car horn honked in the parking lot, catching Jasmine's attention. She found the culprit and recognized him as the boy from earlier that day, the one who nearly killed her. She narrowed her eyes as he waved her over and turned away from his incessant honking. People started looking around, wondering what was going on, and soon their gaze settled on her. It was getting to the point of beyond embarrassing so she launched herself to her feet and marched over to his purple clunker, intent on giving him a piece of her mind.

The curses she had lined up in her mind got tangled together as she came face to face with him. His eyes were a similar shade to hers, as was his skin colour. She tried to place his nationality, perhaps Pakistan or Iranian, but couldn't decide which. He smirked up at her, his lip ring drawing attention to his full lips. She blinked and instead focused her gaze to a glare as his hand rested casually on the steering wheel.

"What do you _want_?" she half-whispered, hoping no one was staring even though she knew they were.

The young man shrugged and leaned against the faux leather seat. "Just wanted to apologize for earlier. Didn't see you," he explained.

"_That's_ what you wanted to do, apologize? Why didn't you just come over and do that, or better yet, do it earlier instead of sticking your tongue out at me?"

He stared at her in surprise then he broke out into a laugh. "That wasn't for you! That was for Peter." He calmed down soon enough and shook his head. "I really am sorry though. It was an honest mistake."

Jasmine could tell he was sincere by how he held her gaze readily. She nodded and adjusted her bag on her back. "Well—thank you. I appreciate it."

The boy removed his hand from the steering wheel and extended it to her. "Aladdin."

"Jasmine," she shook the tan hand and marvelled at its smoothness. He didn't seem like the kind of person to moisturize.

He grinned as he pulled his hand back into the car. "Like the flower, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the flower." They stood there staring at each other and just as the awkwardness was beginning to get unbearable, he unlocked the passenger side.

"Want to go for a drive?"

Jasmine's eyebrows nearly brushed her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"A drive. You know, it usually involved a car and someone behind the wheel . . ."

"I know what a drive is! I just—I don't know you."

"Is that really what's making you question this whole thing?"

Well, not really, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. He watched her, waiting for an answer. Jasmine sighed as she pulled out her cell and dialed the limo company number.

"Hello, I would like to cancel a limo to 'DSNEY' high school. Yes, thank you. Yes, tomorrow would be fine. Thank you." She hung up and met Aladdin's wide-eyed expression. "What?" she asked as she walked to the passenger side.

"Shit, a limo! And here I thought this beat up old thing was a magic carpet," he smirked. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her and pulled on the seat belt.

"Just don't try any funny business and we'll be fine. And before you even say it, no I do not want to go to make out point with you."

Aladdin gave her a comical pout and snapped his fingers. "Darn, there goes my only idea."

Jasmine tried to suppress the giggle, but it came out anyway, earning her a smile from the fellow student. "Where are we really going?" she asked as he backed out of the parking lot.

"Don't know. Usually when I have the car I just drive around till supper."

"You share it?"

"Yeah, with my foster parents and Flynn, my brother."

"Was he one of the boys who nearly killed me earlier?"

"Yup, he's the white guy."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how is he your brother if he is of a different nationality?"

"We're both from the same foster agency so we adopted each other as brothers. We're in a group home together right now till we graduate," Aladdin explained.

Jasmine nodded, getting the whole picture. "Okay. Let's go for a drive then, as long as you don't mind stopping for something to eat at one point. I will get hungry."

"Don't worry Jas, I promise to make this an official date!"

"What?"

"Nothing," he grinned innocently. Somehow, that look didn't convince her, but she let it pass. This was better than homework any day, even if it was a little reckless.


	23. Aladdin: Ch 2

Aladdin grew up wanting a lot of things. Being an orphan, this wasn't uncommon. He was never deprived of the important things though. The Arabian boy always had enough to eat and a friend to keep him company. He had a roof over his head for as long as he could remember and although some mistreated him, the injuries always healed. He wasn't as lucky as some, like Naveen Rach will nannies and marble rooms holding anything he could ever want. Yet Aladdin was also luckier too, definitely more so than Eugene Fitzherbert, or Flynn Rider as he preferred to be called. So growing up, Al really could complain.

Things still did bother him though, like how he had no idea where his mother was or what jail his father was being housed in. Memories of those days were blurry, considering he was three, four tops. When starting school, kids his age asked him if he had a mommy and daddy. When they saw through his lies and found out he didn't, teasing usually ensued. It made him angry a lot, but mostly sad because he hated lying. He remembered a plaque in his mother's apartment (once his but the thought of calling that home was near impossible) mentioning truth as the most important thing in the world. He didn't want to disappoint his mother.

In the world of adoption you grew up fast, so to Al it wasn't a surprise when he found himself, along with his best mate Abu and Flynn shipped off to a foster home where they basically had full run of the house. The older woman worked twelve hour shifts at the hospital as an ER nurse and while she wasn't there to take care of them, he still appreciated her presence. He knew she wasn't there to be their mother. All the kids including Snow White at one point were too old to believe this would be their final home. Once school was over and they had their diplomas, it was time to make a start in the real world. Aladdin was terrified and thrilled at the same time.

Al liked the freedom that came with foster care, especially since there was no curfew in this particular house. He, Flynn, and Naveen chipped in for a car the summer before their senior year and had been exploiting said freedom on a daily basis. Naveen usually didn't use the vehicle since he had two of his own at home, but he was Al's good friend and he would always help out if he could. Sure, he could be stuck up some times, but that came with the badge of privileged.

Take Jasmine Sultana for example. Here was the a-typical girl who could have anything she wanted and, worst of all, she _knew_ she could. He had witnessed on more than one occasion her using the gifts she'd been given to get what she wanted. He suspected he was supposed to hate her for this ability, but he really couldn't. Al had tried, especially in elementary school when cooties were rampant. But even having a mud fight with the girls and clocking her in the face hadn't made him disgusted by the silver spoon hanging from her pouty lips.

She was one of the things he grew up wanting. It was silly to desire a person who would obviously never view him in the same light as Kuzco or Naveen, his friends told him on a daily basis (those who knew at least). It didn't make it any easier for Al to ignore her though. Somehow, in his mind he believed that if he had her, things in his life would get better. With her, he would figure out a way to locate his mother. He'd gather the courage to go visit his father in jail. He would make something of himself, remold himself into something she could be proud of.

Seeing her flirting with the brainless Hercules after a football game or with Kuzco was a constant reality check though. One he needed, if he was honest with himself. Yet when the opportunity arose for him to have her all to himself, he couldn't very well pass it up.

Jasmine fiddled with the radio station, finally settling on a jazz network that Al honestly didn't even know existed up until this point. He chuckled as he turned down a side street to get downtown.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I knew it."

She crunched up her nose and he had to fight to keep from doing the "got your nose" trick he used to play with the kids at the adoption center.

"Knew what?"

"Nothing."

"You're strange."

He shrugged and kept his gaze focused on the road. "Thanks Jas."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Jas. I didn't know we were on a nickname basis already."

Al had to laugh at that. "I didn't know there was a basis for such things."

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"Right, right. I don't know, it's fitting I guess. And when you picked out a jazz radio station, I just found it funny because of the nickname I gave you," he rambled, his thumb tapping the steering wheel as they cruised down Pluto Ave.

She didn't say anything for a good minute and Al wanted to look at her but couldn't lest he get distracted by her abundance of shiny locks or those eyes that made his mouth dry.

"Ali."

"What?"

"That's my nickname for you. Ali."

He remembered what it meant in Arabic and raised an eyebrow. "High?"

"Sublime," she corrected with a smirk then looked out the window. "I usually don't go down this way. Any good places to shop?"

Al shrugged. "Don't know; I usually don't go looking for good places to browse."

"What do you look for then?"

"Places to eat," he grinned.

"Spoken like a true man," she chuckled. "Speaking of which, I am getting a little parched. There a place I can get café mocha around here?"

Al made an abrupt right turn and pulled up to Daisy's Corner store. They left their bags in the car and Aladdin tugged the zipper higher to his neck to keep the breeze out. God winter was such a pain. 'Come on summer, I could use you right now!' He briefly imagined Jasmine in a bikini but then again it wasn't really imagining since there was a pool party at Naveen's one year and he had in fact seen the girl in a turquoise swim suit. Aladdin almost had a heart attack as he jumped off the diving board.

'The perks of being friends with the host.'

Aladdin stuffed his hands in his tan pants' pocket as they walked across the street together. She hesitantly stepped down the alley to the diner entrance and Al chuckled.

"You've really never been here before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Usually Kida, Poca and I go to a little café in the east end. It's a nice place."

'You'll have to show me it some time.' He almost let that slip but bit his tongue and nodded. Aladdin held open the door for her with a smile. "Well, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

From what he could tell, she wasn't horrified at least. Then again, Tiana was a tidy woman, as was Lady. They worked well together and with Simba working in the back as a part-time cook, not a lot through the team off their game. Al wasn't close with Simba, mainly because once he focused on the food, cooking was all he could do. His girlfriend Nala visited frequently and she was nice, so Al suspected Simba wasn't a bad guy.

"Aladdin, it's been a while," Tiana greeted as she polished the tea cups from behind the counter. Her hair was pulled back in its typical curly ponytail and she seemed content in her yellow uniform.

"Too long Tia," he agreed and grabbed two menus from nearby. "Oh, this is Jas by the way. I'm showing her the best spots in town."

"Well you came to the right place sug," Tia winked and extended one of her dark hands to Jasmine. "Pleased to meet ya hun."

Jasmine shook the waitress' hand and smiled. "The pleasure's mine. And it's Jasmine, Ali just thinks he's creative."

Al rolled his eyes as Tia chuckled. "Sounds like Aladdin. Take a seat and Lady will be over in a minute to take your order." The senior student spotted the junior's caramel head further down as she took Anita and Roger's order.

Aladdin led them to a booth near the back and settled in against the red vinyl. He slid a plastic menu to the socialite and unzipped his sweater, revealing a violet V-neck t-shirt beneath. As typical whenever he sat in booths, he drew his legs up and crossed them, pressing his back against the seat contently. He already knew what he was going to get, a BLT with extra B. This gave him ample time to get a hold of his surroundings, including Jasmine.

As any good first-time patron, she was diligently reading through every item on the menu. Her manicured nails trialed down the double-sided menu, ticking off things she liked. His smile grew and he had to remind himself that this good thing likely wouldn't last long. Something or someone would come along and disturb this dream Al never thought would happen.

The problem was Al was content with the bad or reality as he liked to call it. He was used to things not working out in his favour. He saw it as a natural process. Good things happened but they didn't always outweigh the bad as some though. He was grounded in the fact that, while he wanted to be Jasmine's one and only, he knew he wouldn't be able to give her all she wanted. Like Naveen, she was engrained in a life that didn't know the meaning of "no" or "can't".

As she searched for something to fill her stomach, Aladdin looked around the diner. It was surprisingly full for a Tuesday. Almost every table was filled with someone. Milo was there with Pocahontas' little sister Tiger Lily, tutoring her on some subject it seemed. Books were spread all over the square table and while Milo was in his element, Lily looked like she was falling asleep.

Jane Porter, an exchange student in Aladdin's history class, was there too. He caught sight of dreadlocks and guessed she was there with Tarzan. Peter Pan's gang of hooligans were there too but thankfully they hadn't spotted Al.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" Lady asked as she came up with pen and notepad in hand. He admired her professionalism, especially considering this was just a simple diner and the rules were certainly not written in stone. Her yellow uniform complimented her palette nicely (don't ask him why he knew this) and he stated his desired cuisine.

"I'll have the same, with café mocha please," Jasmine said.

"Extra bacon?" Lady asked.

Jasmine nodded and Lady took the menus from them. "I'll be back soon with them."

Al hadn't thought this far ahead into the game. Driving was really the only thing he wrote in stone. Now what?

"So are you going to tell me why Peter Pan was chasing you?"

Oh good, she thought of something to say. Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at the boy dressed in green. "Well," he chuckled, "it uh, it wasn't really anything. Flynn and I saw his hat on the ground and we thought it'd be fun to, you know, take it. So we did."

"And?"

"And we hid it in a tree. It took them all lunch to get it down," Aladdin laughed as quietly as he could. "As we were heading in for class with Naveen, they spotted us and a chase ensued. You know the rest."

Jasmine giggled. "Okay, then I forgive you for running into me."

"I thought you already forgave me?"

"I did, but now I mean it a little more than before."

Al wasn't sure if he should be offended by that or not. Instead, he changed the subject.

"You got plans for after graduation?" It seemed to be the typical question on everyone's mind. He'd heard it from enough people already so he figured turning the tables wouldn't be so bad.

Jasmine shrugged. "Kind of. You?"

"Kind of."

Well that went well. "So . . ." he drawled, unsure where to go from there.

"So," she replied, glancing at him through her dark lashes.

Al chuckled. "God this is awkward."

"Don't you mean Allah?" she teased.

"I don't practice Islam, or anything really," he smirked.

"Me neither. It all seems so hypocritical and just weird. I try to wrap my head around it but," she shook her head, "I'd rather just live my life how I want it, not putting all my trust and dreams in some sort of deity, you know?"

Aladdin nodded. "I get what you mean. I know a lot of good stuff can come from religion, but it's hard not to see the bad stuff too, like persecution and all that kind of stuff."

"Frollo's class was torture last year."

Al laughed. "You thought so too? Thank God I'm not the only one who wanted to bash my head against a wall."

"I'm pretty sure Esmeralda wanted to as well."

They both chuckled and whatever awkwardness that settled earlier was gone. Their food came and just as they were about to start eating, Al heard an unwelcomed greeting.

"Al, buddy!" Genie called, his bright blue hair waving like a flag as he and Al's other friends came over. Abu followed the senior's lead with Iago fluttering around the room, greeting some students as he walked by. For someone who was a teacher's pet (mainly Jafar's), he certainly was well liked.

"Friends of yours?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"Unfortunately," he muttered.

Without invitation, Genie and the others squeeze into the booth, pinning Al and Jasmine beside each other. Aladdin's cheeks were on fire and he sent a nasty look to the boys as he grabbed his food.

"We were lookin' all over for ya! Abu said you didn't come home and we figured this was the spot to find you, right guys?" They nodded except for Iago who flashed Jasmine a grin.

"I'm Iago, friend of Al's, and you are . . .?"

"Jasmine," she stated dryly, apparently none too pleased with this interruption. She grabbed her sandwich and started eating, attempting to ignore the chatter that didn't include her.

"Jasmine . . . Jasmine . . . why does that sound familiar?" Iago muttered.

Genie looked over at the girl and gasped. "Oh, you're the girl Al keeps-"

Aladdin clamped a hand over Genie's mouth before he could say another word. "Haha, very funny Genie. Now what is it you guys wanted?"

The fair skinned boy said something but it was muffled by Al's hand.

"There's some fireworks going on tonight near Dodger's place. He and the gang with some others are gonna be there. Want to go?"

Al looked at Jasmine who stared back at him. Both shrugged and Jasmine nodded for them. "Sure, what time?"

"Ten. It should be dark enough by then," Iago said.

"It'll be dark enough by eight," she mused and grabbed a fry from Al's plate.

"Okay great, we'll see you there, bye," Aladdin tried to motion them out of the booth but they didn't appear to get the hint. "Genie!" he half-whispered and swung his head to the right, hoping that made things clear enough.

"Oh! Right! We'll uh leave you guys to your food," the elder winked and the boys left with promises to meet up with them later. Al sighed happily once they were gone.

"Sorry about that, sometimes Genie doesn't know when to shut up," he grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay. Fireworks are worth any interruption."

"You don't mind staying out late?"

She shook her head. "I'll just pull an all-nighter for my homework. It's no big deal. I do it all the time."

Aladdin grinned and started in on his sandwich. "Fireworks it is then."

Al never thought he'd be grateful for a chemical reaction like fireworks until that night. It was freezing, as suspected, but Dodger and his gang had enough blankets to go around. The overturned ship acting as their home was the perfect spot to get a good view of the fireworks. Their guardian operated the controls and soon enough the winter sky was occupied with flashes of green, blue, red, yellow, pink, orange . . . the list went on.

He must have gotten caught up in the show, because he sure as hell didn't remember when Jasmine curled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder lightly. He turned a little to grab his can of soda but instead found Jasmine perfectly cocooned to his side. The young man swallowed a growing lump in his throat and wasn't sure what to do. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Al tried to act cool but failed miserably and got this stupid grin on his face that made Jasmine giggle. His thirst suddenly quenched, he looked back at the sky and continued to enjoy the evening.

As said early, all good things end though, and soon it was time to pack up and take Jasmine home. It was nearing 11:30 by the time he and the other guests cleaned up their mess and warmed their fingers enough to put the keys in the ignition. Al handed Jasmine a blanket for the ride home and they set off in silence. At least until they got to the east end.

"Thanks Ali, for all this."

"It wasn't much," he shrugged.

"It was different though. I liked hanging out with Dodger and his friends. They're funny," she grinned.

Al chuckled. "Yeah, they are a riot."

"Why wasn't Lady there with Tramp though?"

Aladdin remembered seeing Tramp nearby with a girl named Peg. "From what I remember, Lady caught Tramp kissing Peg so they're 'taking a break'. He'll probably dump her in a week, guaranteed. The guy is hooked."

Jasmine nodded. "Do you think love lasts?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he turned into her gated community.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Just seems like nothing lasts anymore. Everything keeps changing. I don't like it."

He didn't have an answer for her so instead just stayed quiet. They pulled up to her place and Al jumped out to open her door. She laughed at his unnecessary chivalry and he leaned back against the door as she stood in front of him.

"Thanks again Ali."

"Anytime. You know this magic carpet's always available."

She nodded and glanced down at her boots.

"Jas, uh, I was wondering, there's this, uh dance that, you know, Kuzco throws every year and uh, I was wondering if . . . maybe . . ." his car suddenly sputtering, propelling Al forward at Jasmine. Their lips connected by accident and while he briefly considered pulling away, it seemed rude to snub Fate like this. He brought his hand up to her cheek and shut his eyes just as she did.

Al was sure he could have stayed like that, freezing but burning alive at the same time forever. Yet thanks to Jasmine' dad calling her inside, that wasn't going to happen. She withdrew from his kiss, cheeks ablaze, and smiled shyly up at him.

"See you tomorrow Ali."

All Aladdin could do was wave with a silly grin on his face. "See ya."

He watched as she disappeared into her mansion and regrettably got in his car for home. Flynn was not going to believe this.


	24. Aladdin: Ch 3

"Jasmine, we need to talk," her father said as she breezed past the bearded man to the staircase of the three-floor townhouse.

"There's really nothing to talk about Dad," she replied, pulling her hair into a messy bun as she avoided his gaze.

The surprisingly agile man got ahead of her and blocked her path to her room. "Kitchen. Now," he pointed to the white washed area. Jasmine heaved a sigh and turned on her heel. Mr. Sultana followed behind her and soon enough they sat across each other with cups of jasmine tea and the throaty vocals of Diana Krall singing in the background. Diana was her father's weakness. She often heard the CD being overplayed from her father's office in the evenings. The senior took a sip of her tea and waited for him to say something.

"Dad, honestly, this is completely unnecessary, I was just out with-"

"With a boy. You were out with a boy till 11:30 on a school night. Now I know you don't have a curfew, but that's only because I trust you to come home at a decent time. I expect better Jasmine," he lectured.

"You _always_ expect better Dad! When is what I do ever going to be enough for you?" she shouted.

Neither said a word. Jasmine looked down at the white counter of the island and bit her lip. She had been trying to avoid this conversation for years now for a variety of reasons. The main one being she did not want to see her father's disappointment. She didn't want him to be angry with her or her decisions.

'I don't even really know what my decision _is_.' She had serious doubts that she ever would at this point.

Jasmine looked up and started to apologize but her father cut her off by holding up a hand. "No Jasmine, I think it's I who owe you an apology."

She blinked. "What?"

The ambassador exhaled and took a sip of his tea. "I haven't always been the best of fathers to you. I know our relationship has been strained since your mother's death and . . . and I should have acknowledged it instead of brushing it under the rug. It's just easier that way I suppose."

At the mention of the unspoken woman, the girl's eyes pricked with tears. She didn't remember much of the woman, except that she smelt like jasmine flowers and had a book called "The Book of One Thousand and One Nights" that she read every night to her daughter. Jasmine was only three when she died and all she recalled of the evening was her mother being taken to the hospital. She was supposed to come home with a baby but instead only her father came back with a deep sadness on his back.

Since then, Jasmine hadn't found a way to make her relationship with her father work. Every time she looked at him, he stared back with this lost look. Jasmine knew she reminded him of her mother but there was nothing she could do about that. She felt trapped, boxed in by this preconceived idea that her existence would make everything better; that she could recreate her mother and live the woman's dreams for her. But she couldn't do that. Jasmine had already tried to be the perfect daughter and so far all it got her was headaches and pinched toes. A long time ago she secretly gave up trying to raise the dead but kept the act up for her father's sake. Neither went to counselling after the loss, so she had no clue how her father truly felt about the matter, but she imagined he blamed himself for his wife's untimely end. Somehow, he likely managed to twist the events in such a way that he had to carry this deep-seated grief with him the rest of his days. Jasmine hated that she couldn't fix that.

"Dad—it's not-" she started but stopped, trying to find the words as her hand trembled beneath the island.

"I know dear," he reached across the table and gave her hand a pat. "I put too much pressure on you as a child. I—you look so much like your mother I thought," He let out a breathless chuckle, "I thought putting you in singing lessons, dancing, horseback, all those things, would make her happy. They were things she would have wanted you to do. I convinced myself of that. I can see now that I was wrong about that. You are your own person."

Jasmine's shoulder sagged and she nodded. "I am, and . . . and I know Mom wouldn't want me to be anyone but myself. She also wouldn't want you to blame yourself for the rest of your life," she added, hesitantly glancing at him.

The older man nodded his head slowly and gave her hand a squeeze. "No, she would not. I just—have not found a way to forgive myself yet."

"You don't need to forgive yourself Dad, you did nothing wrong. You didn't kill her," she clenched his hand in hers.

"No but-"

"No buts. Mom's not here now and . . . and as much as we both need her, we have to go on without her. Together. As a family."

Her father suddenly chuckled quietly. "I was wrong. You don't only look like your mother, you talk like her too."

Jasmine laughed and the two of them got back to drinking their tea.

"You're not still mad about earlier, right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I was never mad to begin with." She raised an eyebrow and he smirked. "Well, maybe a little. It's only because I worry. You're all I have left Jasmine. If anything happened to you-"

"Nothing will happen," she reassured. "Aladdin's a good guy."

The Arabian man chuckled. "Aladdin? Interesting name. Does he live up to it?"

"Well, he is pretty glorious," she chuckled.

Her father shook his head. "As long as you're sure. When do I get to meet him?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I don't know. It's not that serious right now. I haven't really talked to him before today."

"And you trust him already?"

She nodded. "I can't explain it, I just . . . he's not like the others Dad. He's . . . different. We watched fireworks on an overturned boat and he didn't treat me like the daughter of an ambassador. He just—he treated me like a human being. I liked it," she admitted bashfully.

Mr. Sultana smiled as he sipped his tea. "When your mother and I met, I felt the same way. She saw past every title my father handed down to me and loved me for who I was, not for the titles. That's how I knew she was the one."

Jasmine had never heard the stories of her parents when they were little. In the past, it was always something too painful to be discussed. She was about to ask for more information when he glanced at the clock and winced.

"You'd best head up to your room and get on that homework. You still need sleep for school tomorrow." He ushered her, tea and bag in hand, to the stairs. Before leaving, she kissed her portly father's forehead.

"Thanks Dad. Maybe this weekend we could go to your favourite tea shop and you could tell me more about your life in Arabia?"

Her father's eyebrow's rose. "I think that's a splendid idea. Good night Jasmine."

"Night Dad."

_Kuzco's Valentine's Day Party! Come one, come all to the spectacle of the year where music is flowing and there's good cheer all around!_ Jasmine read over the words on the bright pink poster. On the paper was a picture of Kuzco's massive ballroom and, of course, a profile of the billionaire. The girl rolled her eyes at his cocky expression but wasn't surprised by it.

Tomorrow night Jasmine would be subjugated to Kuzco's onslaught of unwanted affection in the midst of the most coveted bash of the year, next to his Halloween, Christmas, and New Year's parties. Well, unless _someone_ asked her, but so far Al had managed to avoid her the first two periods. During the twenty minute break between second and third, Jasmine settled across her next class and took to staring at the poster, hoping Aladdin would magically appear and ask her like he was going to last night.

'Damn car for interrupting.' Then again, she got her first kiss from that, so she wasn't too upset.

As she waited for the agonizingly long break to end, she picked up a nearby conversation. From a sideways glance, she saw it was Belle's friends Cogsworth and Lumiere.

". . . are you sure Lumiere? I mean, we won't exactly be discreet."

"Cogsworth, when am I ever discreet?"

"Never, that's the point. Do you really want everyone to know . . .?"

"Know what, that I want to go to a party with you?"

"You _know_ it's more than that. It's a _Valentine's_ party. I'd be your _date_."

"And?"

"And everyone thinks you're dating Fifi!"

"Oh, that!"

"Well?"

"We're not dating, simple."

"You're sleeping with her."

"Was. We haven't in a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A week or so."

"I admire your restraint."

"Sarcasm does not become you."

"Look Lumiere, I am not going to play your games. You know how I feel. You've known since freshman year. If you don't want to go to the dance, I won't hold it against you, but you need to make a choice because I am not going to wait for you forever."

Jasmine heard Cogsworth's boots clacking across the floor as he walked away. She snuck a peek and saw Lumiere leaning against a row of lockers in surprise.

'I never would have suspected . . .' Alright, that wasn't completely true. Lumiere was always a little flamboyant and his attention to Cogsworth was more than obvious. She just hadn't guessed Cogsworth returned the affections and was _demanding_ Lumiere choose.

'I hope he makes the right choice.' Love is love after all.

Jasmine glanced at her gold watch and saw she still had ten minutes. No point in standing around bored out of her skull. The senior walked down the hall, her black boots clunking on the tile and turned down the hall to be confronted with a strange scene. Kuzco had out his check book and Aladdin was there looking ready to receive something. Jasmine skidded to a halt and hid around the corner. Thankfully the hall was basically deserted so she could catch whatever it was they were discussing.

". . . Five thousand enough?"

"I-I guess."

"You won't regret this Al. Trust me, she's better off with me. You wouldn't be able to take care of her. You're doing the right thing."

"I-If you say so. I just-"

Jasmine didn't need to hear anything else. She turned around and headed left to her locker, trying not to get rammed into by students.

'I can't believe he would do this! I thought he was different,' she sniffed, rubbing her damp cheek with the sleeve of her baggy red sweater.

She wanted to believe money wasn't what everyone sought. She dared to think someone would finally treat her like a person and not a goddess on a pedestal. _God_ she was foolish.

Jasmine stopped in front of her locker and pulled out her jacket and bag. She stuffed her things inside and pulled on her gold beret. 'He's just like Kuzco, except worse because he made me feel . . .' he made her feel like happy endings could be real.

The young woman zipped up her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts and settled on Kida.

_I'm not going to class today. Not feeling well. Take notes for me?_

As she headed for the door, she dialed for a taxi. When she got outside, she saw one there dropping off an older woman near her home. Jasmine sprinted to it and managed to slide in without the man asking questions.

"East end. 1221 Walt Ave. please," she spat out. The driver nodded and took off. Her phone buzzed and she saw Kida's reply with well wishes to feel better.

_Can't miss the party tomorrow!_

Ha. 'As if I would even consider going now.'

Jasmine tucked her feet underneath her and pulled down the leg on her purple pyjama bottoms. The credits for "The Notebook" rolled but she didn't get up to change them. She had a copy of "Pride and Prejudice" open, an empty ice cream bowl on the table beside her, and a stack of other movies ready. She rolled up the sleeve on her button-up pyjama shirt and sighed. At least her dad wasn't home. He worked late Wednesdays so she wouldn't get a lecture till tomorrow when he got the phone call about her skipping classes again. She'd pretend to be sick and he would see right through it but go along with it for her sake. She was grateful for that.

She hadn't realized how late it was till the doorbell rang and she looked out the living room window. The sun had already set and the sky was a slightly dark blue.

'Maybe it's Kida dropping off notes.' Jasmine put down the book and slipped her feet into her gold slippers. She went to the door and opened it to find Aladdin standing before her. She narrowed her eyes and nearly slammed the door in his face but his hand gripping it stopped her.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't see you at school today and I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, adjusting the violet jacket keeping the February chill out.

She rolled her eyes. "As if you care. How's that five thousand in your pocket?"

"The what?"

Jasmine snorted. "Don't play dumb Aladdin. I saw Kuzco write the check. You're just like all the others." She tried to close the door again but he stopped her, more forcefully this time.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I did. I saw you choose money over me. You're like all the other guys I've grown up with. All you want is power and you think money will get you that, that it will get you whatever you want. I don't want anything to do with it, or you!"

Aladdin shook his head. "Jas, I didn't take the money," he stated.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I saw-"

"You saw him write it, but I didn't take it. Come on let me in so I can explain myself. Please?" He pulled out an adorable pair of puppy eyes she hadn't known existed and reluctantly agreed. She settled back on the couch as he appraised the foyer.

"Get in here and start talking," she called.

Aladdin jogged over and sat in the easy chair beside the couch. He didn't rest against the brown leather, instead staring at the Persian carpet, taking in the gold lion statues on the mantel, paintings on the wall, and thick curtains. She cleared her throat, grabbing his attention.

"Right, talking. Uh, well it goes like this . . ."

_Kuzco slammed Aladdin's locker shut. "We need to talk." Al reluctantly let himself be led by the rich boy down a hallway. His stomach fluttered and he honestly thought he was going to be jumped but then he realized that wasn't possible because Kuzco would never let his reputation be tarnished on school property. _

_The boys stopped and Kuzco crossed his arms. "You are not to speak to Jasmine anymore."_

"_Says who?"_

"_Me. Jasmine and I are meant to be, have been since we were first introduced as children. I refuse to let you ruin years of planning with a silly high school crush."_

_Aladdin's eyes narrowed. "Look Kuz, I don't care what your plans are. I like Jasmine and I think she likes me too."_

_Kuzco chuckled. "Oh Aladdin, simple, simple Aladdin. Do you honestly think you stand a chance? How are you going to provide for her in the future? Women like Jasmine need a lot and you can't give it to her. Sure, you'll love her, but where does that really get you in the long run? Love doesn't get her the diamond ring or the mansion." Kuzco clamped a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "How much will it take to make you go away?"_

_Aladdin's head was still spinning from what Kuzco said. He couldn't answer. The boy pulled out his check book and started scribbling. _

"_Is five thousand enough?"_

"_I-I guess," Aladdin stammered_

"_You won't regret this Al. Trust me, she's better off with me. You wouldn't be able to take care of her. You're doing the right thing."_

"_I-If you say so. I just-"_

_Kuzco ripped off the check. "Trust me. With this, you'll be able to do a little digging around into the whereabouts of your father."_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_I have my resources," Kuzco grinned and handed over the slip of paper. "Take care Aladdin."_

_Kuzco turned around and Al shook his head. "I don't want your money."_

_The billionaire boy froze. "What?"_

_Aladdin tore up the cheque. "Jasmine is worth more than all the money you have in that mansion of yours. Love might not get her the diamond, but she won't find someone who will love her like I do in another million years, I can guarantee that."_

_Kuzco glared at the boy. "You'll regret that Aladdin."_

"_Somehow I doubt that," Al grinned then headed down the hall to class._

Both sat silent in her living room. Jasmine stared at the senior student and bit her lip.

"You gave up a chance to find your dad for me?"

Al shrugged. "Not really. I know he's in jail. Five thousand would have just been bribe money and I don't like that. Plus if he thinks you're only worth five thousand, he's mistaken. You're at least ten grand," he teased.

Jasmine giggled, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Can't your mom tell you where he is?"

"Mom's dead."

She nodded. "Mine too."

"M'sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah."

"So . . . now what?"

That was a good question. "Well, since you told me the truth, I've got no reason to be mad at you."

"That's true."

"And I kind of like you, so kicking you out would be rude, especially since it's freezing out there."

"Damn winter."

"So . . . you could stay. If you want. But on one condition."

Al leaned forward. "And what condition is that?"

"You ask me to the Valentine's day dance."

He grinned and got off the chair. Aladdin headed to her couch and knelt in front of her. "Jasmine Sultana, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the dance tomorrow night?"

Jasmine giggled as she nodded. "It would be my honour Aladdin," she leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, what's to eat?"

"Don't know. Pizza?"

Al nodded. "Sounds good." Jasmine grabbed her phone and dialed the pizza place.

"Put in a movie while we wait. It'll help pass the time," she suggested. He got off her plush carpet and searched through her stack for something remotely interesting. She didn't see what he picked but she suspected it was one of the "Chainsaw Massacre" movies.

Jasmine placed the order and moved aside the ice cream bowl just as Aladdin settled beside her. She shared part of the blanket that had fallen on the floor and curled up beside him. His arm rested around her shoulders, causing her to find herself in a similar position from the night before at the fireworks. Her head fell against his shoulder and she sighed.

She hoped her father stayed at the embassy later than usual.


	25. Pocahontas: Ch 1

Pocahontas Powhatan leaned back against the passenger seat of her father's pick-up truck. The dark blue vehicle currently housed about nine guests. Most were settled in the box sitting on blankets and hoping no cops were patrolling the back roads to Kuzco's party. Pocahontas suspected not, but if worse came to worse, she'd figure something out. She glanced at the driver, Kocoum, who was in a dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark wash jeans, and sighed. How she let her father hand the keys to her "date" she'd never know.

'At least we're going to the party though. It could be worse.'

She could be stuck at home babysitting Tiger Lily. Well, helping her with homework. In that regard, the sisters were alike. Pocahontas usually liked the outdoors more than her school work. Lily followed dutifully in her sister's footsteps to the point where it was a miracle to find her on school grounds at all.

'Unlike me though, if she's not at school she's at the reserve.'

Pocahontas adjusted the hem on her knee-length poppy red dress. The elbow-length sleeves were riding up but she didn't move to fix them. She moved one of her hands and let it hang out the window, feeling the cool breeze tickle her dark fingers. She registered the pointed stare from Kocoum but didn't make a move to put her hand back inside. It was unlikely the limb would get torn off by another car, seeing as it was after eight and the single-lane road was deserted.

The senior student glanced at the rear view mirror and spotted her friends chatting in the box. Aladdin and Jasmine were the farthest away from her view, seeing as they were picked up last. Originally there was going to be a limo involved but Jasmine insisted on catching a ride with Pocahontas. The girls, including Kida, already agreed to go together. Aladdin wasn't complaining seeing as that saved him some cash that he really didn't have. It was going to be awkward enough going to the party of Jasmine's pursuer. The less attention they drew the better.

Kenai and Nita joined the group as well. They were stationed to the left of the Arabian kids and were in conversation with Nakoma and her date, another boy from the reserve. Pocahontas smirked as Nita made Nakoma blush. She was just as bad at teasing the elder girl as Pocahontas. Poca recalled earlier helping Kenai pick out a suit for the party. He was hopeless, as most men were in some cases, at finding the right outfit. Pocahontas made sure he didn't clash with Nita's magenta ensemble. It helped that he lived in her attic so whenever there was an issue, she was on hand to help.

'It's nice to have an extra hand around the place.' Since her mother's kidnapping some years ago, things were strained in Pocahontas' home. When Kenai and his little brother moved to the reserve, his offer to rent the attic was greatly appreciated. Koda, as most freshman students, were not invited to the party so he stayed home with Tiger Lily, likely watching movies or getting into trouble while Mr. Powhatan held his council meeting.

Pocahontas glanced at her mother's turquoise necklace that weighed down her neck and smiled bitterly. The hand that wasn't hanging outside the window touched the silver pendent, causing her to sigh.

'Maybe someone will bring news tomorrow.' She doubted that, but it didn't hurt to hope. It had been years since she heard anything from her mother, and even then it was just as scribbled note saying she was fine but would not be coming home. It mentioned something about moving in with someone, but Pocahontas knew that was a lie. Her parents loved each other deeply and she wouldn't run off with another man, not ever. Yet that note kept the police from pursuing the case, so any information on finding her mother would have to come from Pocahontas herself.

"You alright?" Kocoum asked, his deep voice startling her. She flicked a glance at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She dropped her hand and folded it on her lap as the outside breeze tossed around her loose hair. She considered putting it up in a bun, but the thickness of it would never be held back that easily. Lily was lucky; hers were almost always in pigtails.

"Thinking about your mother?" he persisted.

Pocahontas looked at the roof of the truck and shook her head. "Not now Kocoum, I don't want to argue with you before the party."

He nodded and for the rest of the half hour drive said nothing. They drove through the silver gates up to the mansion that was separated from the suburban area of Walterelias, parking next to the stable area that housed cars as well when the horses were moved to the animal sanctuary for parties.

Pocahontas had been to most, if not all of Kuzco's parties mainly because Jasmine insisted she come along. Well, that was freshman year. By now, her invitation was expected and she willingly went. She enjoyed Kuzco's secluded area. The amusement park, forest, man-made lake, golf course, zoo, marina, shopping center, everything was astounding. In the summer when she wasn't helping her father, she could be found at the park of exploring the forest with Giselle and Vixey. It was easy to forget that billionaires ran the place and that she went to school with their spoiled son.

'This summer will be my last though.' At least that was the plan. So far, England still looked appealing, but plans had a habit of changing. Pocahontas wasn't known to choose the smoothest course either, meaning her changes weren't easy to handle sometimes. Either way, doing a little traveling was certainly her best idea.

Kocoum came round to her side after opening the tailgate for the others and helped her down. Considering she was in black boots with a heel, she accepted the help. He placed his arm around her waist and as she tried to wriggle out of it, Kida locked arms with her, trapping her. The girls exchanged smiles as the others caught up and they headed up the front steps to the multilevel mansion.

Kocoum pushed open the door and the group entered the overcrowded manor. The foyer was wide enough for everyone to fit and while some of the girls hung up their jackets, Pocahontas appraised the area.

Gold statues of Kuzco lined the hallway, paintings of he and his family hung on the red walls; the hardwood floors were freshly waxed. She heard a commotion in the room to the right and guessed that's where karaoke was being hosted for the party. To her left she saw the big screen television hosted Guitar Hero. She suspected the basement theatre had a romantic movie playing, as it did every year. Pocahontas briefly wondered which one it would be but decided against inspecting it. Music blared from the back of the mansion where the added on ballroom was attached. Straight ahead of her a plethora of delicious smells came from the kitchen. Upstairs was music too, but after exploring her first day, she knew there were only bathrooms and locked bedrooms up there.

Pocahontas spotted Jasmine take Aladdin's hand and lead him to the gaming room. Kenai's stomach gurgled and he shot Poca an apologetic look as he and Nita went to the ballroom where he knew snacks were. Nakoma and her date made a beeline for the basement. Pocahontas smirked, causing Nakoma to blush. She approved of the man escorting her friend but it was still fun to tease Nakoma, seeing as the girl rarely went on dates, if ever.

'At least Kida's loyal enough not to leave me alone,' she thought as she gave her friend's arm a squeeze. Kocoum suggested they go to the ballroom as well and the remaining trio set off.

Upon entering, Pocahontas winced at the onslaught of heart shaped apparel. Balloons filled with helium clung to the oval ceiling. Cupcakes and other treats were constructed like hearts and flowed abundantly from a nearby table. The wide windows had pink, red, and white streamers hanging around them. Various chairs and couches in the holiday's colours were brought down from the attic and placed on the perimeter of the gargantuan room, leaving enough space in the center to dance.

As expected most of the guests were located in this room and Pocahontas could barely recognize anyone. All the ladies were in dresses of practically the same colour. At least the men were a little more distinctive. Suddenly Kida gasped.

"Audrey!" The Ramirez girl turned upon hearing her name, her black curls wiping her face, and launched herself at Kida.

"I didn't know you were coming! I would have dumped Jim's ass if I knew!" The mechanic wiz exclaimed as the girls began to catch up. Audrey used to attend DSNEY but she went to study abroad for a semester in London. Apparently, that semester ended and she was now home. Pocahontas smiled at the reunion then realized she was alone with Kocoum.

'Fantastic.'

The Native woman looked up at her "date" and cleared her throat. "Uh, could you go get us some punch? My throat's a little dry."

He nodded and obediently headed off for the refreshments. Meanwhile, Pocahontas went the opposite direction and submerged herself in the waves of pink and red.

Audrey's date, Jim Hawkins, stayed beside Audrey as the girls caught up. From her position, Pocahontas caught him send a longing glance at Ariel King as she danced nearby with Eric Shuttleford.

Not too far from the couple was a group of four lead by Robin Hood. His date Marian looked like walking bubble gum in her thick strapped dress. Still, it suited her. Klucky, petite as she was, stood out in the group with her bright blue dress, especially next to her giant of a date, John.

Pocahontas moved further into the mesh of people and got a good look at some other couples. Duchess and Thomas were jiving right near the band as "The Muses" put on a good show, just as they did every year at Kuzco's parties. Philip and Aurora were giving them a run for their money though, especially with a few added twirls. Snow White, wearing a white dress with red stars, hung back with Ferdinand, each sipping cans of coke.

Jane Porter, a girl Pocahontas knew very well of the art club she and her teacher sponsors Ms. Amelia and Abigail Gabble ran, was there too with a date no less. Tarzan, who looked ready to crawl out of his skin in his suit, happily listened to Jane ramble on about something extremely important (at least in her mind it was). Pocahontas caught her friend's eye and waved. Jane responded with a smile and made the signal to call her sometime, likely so she could go on about the details. Pocahontas knew of Jane's crush very well and was only too happy to listen to how it went late.

Belle and Adam, Anita and Roger, Esmeralda and Phoebus, all were there too, dancing with their significant others. At one point she spotted Esme break the dance with Phoebus to invite Quasimodo into the circle. Pocahontas beamed as she watched Quasi's face light up at the chance to spend some time with Emse, even if her boyfriend was right there.

Dodger's group was there too and as she walked by them, she caught the definite odor of beer on Dodger's breath. 'Oh well, so long as he didn't spike the punch.' Then again, that might make things a little more interesting.

Pocahontas giggled as she spotted Kuzco dancing with Anastasia and Drizella. Apparently he wasn't dateless to his own party. Neither was Naveen though who was twirling around the ballroom with Fifi as a jealous Charlotte watched from the sidelines. Pocahontas looked around and finally spotted Lumiere who was dancing with Cogsworth. He spun the clock-loving boy around and when the two came back to each other, Pocahontas almost thought they were going to kiss. She grinned and moved on, nearly bumping into Mowgli and Taran who were working on setting food out and refilling drinks. Pocahontas spotted the glances Taran threw to Eilonwy who somehow managed to get an invite. Perhaps after his shift he could sneak a dance with her.

'So far, so good.' Kocoum had yet to find her and her feet weren't completely killing her. All in all, the night was going well. She hoped it would stay that way.

On her way to find a spot to momentarily rest her wandering feet, she came upon Hercules, one of her school mates. Known for his football prowess, Pocahontas knew him mainly because of track. He was a great runner, but he bested in most of the track games. He had yet to beat Pocahontas in the 400 metre dash or hurdles. It was a running joke between them that before graduation he would beat her. So far he had yet to fulfill that goal.

"You clean up nice Hercules," she teased, giving him the once over. His white tux with the classic pink bow suited him well, although she doubted it was his first choice.

The athlete grinned and adjusted the bow. "Really? Thanks, I was worried you know. All the other guys are so dark. I kinda stand out," he chuckled nervously.

"For more reasons than one," Pocahontas said, pointing to his almost orange hair. "But seriously, you look wonderful. I'm sure you've been asked to dance hundreds of times since you got here."

"Well, not hundreds. Fifty tops," he chuckled. She laughed in reply and the two got to talking about what they knew best, track.

"Think Gaston will coach again this year?" she asked.

"Has to. Who else will lead us to victory like last year?"

Pocahontas shrugged. "I don't know, but he's already doing football and wrestling, plus I heard he was looking to take over basketball."

"Football will be over by then," Hercules pointed out. "He can manage."

"Let's hope so. I do _not_ want to deal with Mr. Ratcliffe trying to coach."

Hercules flinched at the memory. "That was awful."

"Tell me about it," she chuckled.

"So, where's your date?"

Pocahontas shrugged. "Not sure. I kinda ditched him," she smirked.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Pocahontas, always the heartbreaker."

"That's my spirit name: girl who crushes hearts," she joked. "What about you? Where's the arm candy tonight? One of the Bimbette sisters couldn't make it?"

Hercules shook his head. "I never asked them. Besides, I'm pretty sure they all have dates."

"Why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, just felt like going stag."

"More like you were afraid of getting rejected."

Hercules pouted. "Was not!"

Pocahontas smirked. "Liar, I can see right through you! Who is it that you wanted to ask?"

"No one!" he insisted.

It took some coaxing, but eventually she got the name. "Meg?" Pocahontas bit her tongue to keep from giggling, but it didn't work. "You wanted to ask Meg to the dance?"

"Don't laugh!" Hercules whined. "I think she's pretty and nice, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing! I'm just surprised you didn't ask. I mean, you're so confident usually. Get tongue-tied?"

Hercules sighed. "You don't know the half of it." He looked over her head and squinted. "Does your date happen to be Kocoum?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been spotted."

Pocahontas cursed and swerved around Hercules, intent to get away. "See you later Herc!"

As she maneuvered away from the perusing boy, she rammed into another. This one was blonde with blue eyes, a typical dreamboat in every sense of the word, and as she fumbled to steady herself, he reached out and pulled her towards him to avoid a dancing couple.

"Whoa there, what's the hurry? They aren't playing your favourite song?" he asked with a smirk.

"Quite the opposite, trying to get away from an unwanted date," she explained, trying to catch her breath.

The stranger nodded and took her left hand in his. "I think I can be of some assistance then. Thomas, if you'll excuse us." A stunned brunette Pocahontas hadn't even realized was there stepped aside, making way for the pair to dance away.

Pocahontas honestly wasn't sure what to do at this point, so she opted to following the man's lead. He was a good dancer and this did help her hide from Kocoum. So far she hadn't spotted him.

"So who are we avoiding?" he asked as he spun her away then back towards him.

"My date, Kocoum. Well he's my date in the sense my dad wanted us to go together. I've been avoiding him since we got here."

He nodded and dipped her. "What's he look like?"

"Long black hair, dark shirt and pants, and he's native like me."

"Got it. We'd best find another part of the ballroom then."

"At least it's big enough, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, got a good first impression of the place."

"You've never been here before?"

"Nope, just moved to town with my dad and little brother, Thomas, you met him briefly earlier."

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around before!"

He chuckled. "That it would. The name's John by the way, John Smith."

"Pocahontas," she smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

They continued to dance for some time, possibly four songs at best, before her feet were starting to hurt.

"Think we can take this outside? I need a break." John agreed and tactfully glided her to the door. Outside was a backyard full of trees, bushes, and many, many flowers. Sometimes if the party scene started to wain on her and she had to wait around for her friends, Pocahontas would come outside and wait out the night by wandering the paths. Now though, she preferred the idea of sitting. The bottom step looked appealing and as she took a step there, she spotted a couple in the moonlight. She pressed a finger to her lips and they kept quiet as they watched.

"—Tramp I'm not gonna do this anymore. I told you in the beginning I wasn't going to put up with this and I'm serious. Either it's only me or not me at all. You can't have a girl on the side in a serious relationship," Lady said.

"I know Lady I just—I don't know what's wrong with me! I like you, I really do, I just-"

"And I like you too Tramp! I love you damn it! But I won't do this anymore. I won't. So what's it going to be?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I do you idiot, now answer the question."

"I-I love you too!"

"If you loved me then you wouldn't keep hooking up with Peg."

"You're right. I'll end it with her. You're the only girl I need Lady, I promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because she was your date tonight!"

"Only because you said no!"

"Of course I said no, we're not dating!"

"That's not the point. People don't have to date to love each other. And I—Lady I've loved you since we started dating."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you start fooling around?"

"Because I'm scared okay! I'm scared of losing you. All I do is mess things up. It's my God given talent. I didn't want you to leave but old habits die hard and if I'm completely honest you probably shouldn't love me at all because what kind of life can I give you, honestly, but . . . God Lady I love you and I think I'm going crazy."

The backyard grew eerily quiet then Pocahontas picked up the sound of shoes crunching on snow. She caught the intake of breath and guessed Lady kissed Tramp. After a minute, someone spoke up.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right? I won't leave, okay? Just stop pushing me away. Let me in Tramp."

"Okay."

"Can we go back to the party now? I'm freezing."

"Sure thing."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"I was thinking of crashing at Dodger's."

"In that airy boat? You'll catch cold! You can stay in the guest room. My parents are at a conference and Wendy owes me for helping her with an essay."

Pocahontas and Smith quickly moved away from the door, not meeting Lady and Tramp's gaze. Once they were gone, Pocahontas smirked.

"Love is in the air."

Smith rolled his eyes as he smirked and went down the stairs to the bottom, taking Pocahontas with him. They settled together and huddled under Smith's jacket while her gaze was directed to the stars. They were brilliant this far outside of town. Although on the reserve they were a little better.

"So, you said you just came here. Where did you live before?" she asked.

"A lot of places," he chuckled. "My dad, brother and I have been travelling around a lot on Dad's boat since Mom died of cancer when I was seven. Dad pulled us out of school and we've been going ever since," he explained. "What about you, ever done some extensive travelling?"

She shook her head. "Sadly, no. The farthest I've gone has been to another reserve one summer and that wasn't thrilling. Not as much as sea travel I guess."

"What do you mean another reserve?"

"Well, I live on one now, so . . ."

"Oh! Gotcha," he blushed and she smirked.

"Never been to one before?"

"Can't say I have. Didn't really know they existed still."

Pocahontas shrugged. "Not a lot nearby, but up in Canada they have many because of their treaties. I've got a cousin up there right now who's the band leader and he says it's okay but a lot of work needs to be done to make the place feel like home."

She could tell from his glazed expression that these terms were going right over him. "You don't care, do you?"

"No, no I care! I just . . . I don't know, my dad isn't exactly . . ."

"Tolerant?"

"You could say that. Thomas and I weren't exactly raised to look past skin colour. Most of the places we go rarely house anyone of non-European decent."

Pocahontas nodded and focused back on the sky.

"Not that I think your people are evil or something. I'm not crazy," he reassured her.

She snorted at the phrase "your people" and didn't reply. John sighed beside her. "I'm just digging myself into a pit, aren't I?"

"Just a bit."

"I'm sorry for that. Thomas thinks before he speaks. He got the brains in the family."

"Let me guess, you got the brawn."

"So you've noticed!"

Pocahontas tried to stifle her giggles but failed. "Kinda hard not to when I bump into you and stuff."

"True," he chuckled. "I'm glad you did though. Thomas thought this party would be great. I wasn't so sure about it."

"How'd he hear about it?"

"He saw the posters at school. He's a senior and thought it would be fun to finally go to a party before he graduates."

"If he's a senior, what are you?"

John shrugged. "Not sure. I kinda drifted out of the whole school thing, but since I'm twenty, I guess I'm college ready. If I wanted to be that is."

"And you don't."

"Not a bit. You?"

"Maybe someday, but not right now. This is my last year, so once I get that diploma, I'm gone."

"Where will you go first?"

"London likely. I've heard it's a lovely place."

Smith nodded. "It is. I was born there. You'll enjoy it."

Pocahontas smiled. "Care to be my tour guide?"

He laughed. "If you need a ship, I could certainly get you there."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Pocahontas found one of her favourite constellations and pointed it out to Smith. They found his and soon the conversation turned to nature.

"Dad talks a lot about how it was conquered by man for our advantage," Smith explained.

She shook her head. "The way my people look at it, is humans are meant to work in harmony with nature. Take no more than you need, do no unnecessary harm, and above all else, respect the land and Mother Earth."

John was quiet for a moment then nodded. "That makes a lot more sense than what my dad talks about."

Suddenly Pocahontas' phone buzzed from the side pocket of her dress, causing her to gasp. "Forgot that was there," she muttered. She pulled out the appliance and saw it was a message from Kida.

_Heading back with Audrey to her place. Going to catch up. Koco looking for you. TTYL!_

Pocahontas typed back a message and sighed. "Seems like my date is still looking for me. Should be an interesting ride back to the reserve," she muttered, repressing a yawn.

"Guess that means we have to say goodbye then," Smith sighed.

She nodded. "Guess so. Hand me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

John gave her the Blackberry where she proceeded to type in her phone number. She handed the phone back to him. "Text me when you get home. That way I can message you on the weekend."

"Why the weekend?"

"So I can give you directions to my reserve."

Smith's left eyebrow rose suspiciously and she laughed. "I'm not going to have you skinned alive! But what better way to overcome your prejudice then seeing my people for who they really are?"

John nodded as a smile appeared on his face. "Alright, sounds good. Come on, let's get inside so your date doesn't get even more angry." She agreed and the two got inside just in time to see a reunion Pocahontas didn't think would happen for a while.

"Who's that?" he asked as Ella launched herself at Charming who proceeded to spin her around in his arms while the crowd cheered.

"Ella Cordona. She went away to get some help for her cutting and I guess she's back," Pocahontas' smile grew as she watched the couple kiss. 'A perfect reunion.'

"Thanks again, I had a nice time," she said.

John chuckled. "Me too. I look forward to this weekend."

"Same," she nodded. Without warning, he dipped his head slightly and kissed her cheek.

"Text you later," he promised then disappeared into the crowd. Pocahontas stayed put, stunned with a hand on her cheek.

'I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ to happen.' She spotted Nakoma, her date, Aladdin, Jasmine, Kenai, and Nita along with Kocoum all ready to go. Pocahontas began to weave her way back to them, wondering if they all would somehow know what she had been up to.

'Feels like I've been branded,' she mused. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out again.

_Is it later yet?_

She laughed and shook her head as she replied. _I guess 30 seconds is later._

Pocahontas sidestepped Ella and Charming and joined her group who were chatting amongst themselves about the great time they had. She couldn't agree more.


	26. Pocahontas: Ch 2

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're _actually_ going?" Thomas asked as he reclined on the rented sofa.

"Yeah?" John replied, unsure why this was so confusing for his little brother. The blonde sat on the easy chair as he shoved his feet into his grey boots, glancing at clock on the ugly green wall.

'Damn, already late!'

"How long will you be gone?"

"When do I ever know that?"

Thomas chuckled as his elder brother zipped up his light blue sweater and checked his pockets for his car keys.

"How late are you?"

"Oh pretty late," John answered casually as he grabbed his grey toque with the visor attached. He shoved his arms through the sleeves of his navy jacket and headed for the door of the small apartment.

Thomas shook his head. "All this trouble for some girl," he muttered.

"Okay, she's not just _some girl_. Her name's Pocahontas and she's a pretty cool girl."

"Who happens to be Native which you know Dad will freak about once he finds out," Thomas pointed out.

"Don't pull the dad card on me now," John groaned. "Besides, how's Dad going to know if no one tells him?"

"Who's to say I won't?"

"Laundry duty for the next month says you won't."

"Deal." Thomas turned on the small television to the history channel. "Just have the car back in one piece. You know Dad hates it when you total the rentals."

"Okay that was one time and you should have told me about the deer!" John shot over his shoulder as he exited the apartment. He didn't catch Thomas' reply.

Saturday finally came and, as promised, John Smith had every intention of driving to Pocahontas' reserve to spend the day with her. Since the party, John hadn't been doing much. He woke up exhausted Friday and spent the day watching a marathon of old black and white shows while Thomas did his homework at the kitchen table, constantly pointing out inaccuracies as they came up. Meanwhile, their dad picked up extra shifts at the local fishery. For how long, John didn't know but so far it seemed they were staying put. Besides television, John's phone was always on hand which Pocahontas filled with texts all day.

'I'll have to pry myself away from it at work.' John doubted the fishery would appreciate his phone being out.

Speaking of which, he glanced at the thing one last time, memorizing the directions then set out. When asked that morning what he was doing that day, John made up an elaborate tale that surly fooled the salt and peppered man.

"Nothing much, just hang around the place with Thomas."

It wasn't John's best by any means but at least it was believable. John had every intention of being home by four so that when his dad got dropped off by one of his buddies at six, he would have enough time to look like a couch potato.

About a half hour later, John pulled up to Pocahontas' reserve. Since he had nothing to compare it to, John thought the place wasn't half bad. It reminded him of a classic small town, except here there were no rednecks on front porches cleaning their shot guns.

His rental caught the stare of everyone who noticed and after five minutes of searching for her place, John was starting to wonder if he should have just got Pocahontas to pick him up.

Finally, the twenty year-old spotted the address and pulled up to the double-level home. The main level was painted a mustard yellow while the top was coloured a tan colour. To John it looked like someone built a house then stuck another one directly above it. He turned off the engine and hoped out just as two kids nearly knocked him to the ground. John steadied himself and watched as the boy and girl chased each other with snow balls. He grinned as the girl with pigtails smacked the boy. The snow slid down the hood of his furry coat and he let out a blood curdling yelp.

On cure, Pocahontas slammed open the front door and glared at the youngsters.

"Tiger Lily, what did Dad tell you about ice balls?"

The girl shrugged as she smothered her giggles. "I don't remember. And Koda started it anyway!"

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and that's when she noticed John. Her cheeks lit up and John grinned as he gave her a wave.

"Chastising the kids I see," he commented as he walked over to the front steps.

She shrugged. "I have to at least attempt to keep them in line." She hugged him as soon as he was close enough, nearly sending him tumbling into the snowy front yard. He caught himself with the railing and returned the embrace readily, trying to ignore the blush heating up his cheeks.

"Pocahontas, Koda threw me in a snow bank!" Tiger Lily whined.

John chuckled as he retracted his arms. He saw the culprit nearby and walked down the front steps. "He did, did he? Well that's not very nice, I guess we'll just have to teach him a lesson, won't we Pocahontas?" As he said that, John picked the boy up, swung him around and placed him on John's back.

"Put me down!" the boy laughed, hitting John's back with his fists as he was carried off to a snowier part of the yard.

"Not until you say sorry to our dear friend Tiger Lily."

"She's not my friend, she's a girl!" Koda exclaimed.

Pocahontas laughed along with John. The elder found a suitable snow bank and plopped the boy down just as he had done to the girl. Tiger Lily, now covered in snow, rushed over and hugged John.

"Are you a friend of my sister's?"

John nodded. "I happen to be, yes."

"You should come over more often. Koda needs to be thrown in snow banks more often."

John laughed and Pocahontas came over, taking his hand in hers. "Maybe later Lily. Now get inside and do your homework. Don't be too loud though, Nakoma and Nita are upstairs in Kenai's room."

The girl nodded then headed inside to dry off. Koda followed her lead, leaving Pocahontas and John alone.

"Well that was certainly interesting," he mused with a smirk.

"It certainly was," she chuckled. "You're pretty good with kids."

John shrugged. "It's a gift."

"And a curse."

"You don't know the half of it," he chuckled. "So, what are you going to show me first?"

Pocahontas pulled on her burgundy toque and shrugged. "I don't know; it'll be an adventure."

"I am partial to those."

"I figured," she smirked then led the way.

The pair went down her street to the main town square which mostly consisted of a few shops, places to eat, a snowy park with places for the children to play, and a plethora of houses, most covered in graffiti. Still, they were holding up in the winter and John suspected that was what mattered.

"Not a lot of places to work," he commented.

"No, not exactly. Dad's trying to work with the federal government to get more funding but it's difficult right now. He's doing his best though. With a new hospital open and farms selling their produce here, some income is starting to generate," she explained.

"I didn't think-" he started then stopped, shaking his head.

"What, that it was like this?"

John shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought it would be like a small town, but it's not."

"Not really."

He nodded and they turned down another road to a pathway that led into the forest. John ducked his head as a low hanging branch threatened to take his head off and admired Pocahontas as she nimbly made her way through the underbrush.

"Come here often?" he teased.

"More than you know."

The path twisted and turned and as they walked along he asked exactly how many people lived in her house.

"You seem to have a whole Brady bunch thing going on."

"A what?"

"Nothing. So, how many?"

"Well," she started, "there's my dad, me, Lily, Koda, Kenai, and there's almost always someone in the basement camping out for a few days."

John whistled. "Wow, and here I thought the apartment was cramped," he chuckled. "What about your mom?"

He watched as her lips pressed into a thin line and the hand that held his grew stiff. "She's uh, she's not here anymore."

"Did she die?"

Pocahontas shrugged. "I don't know. She went missing a while back and no one really knows what happened. She probably is."

"Didn't the police do any follow up?"

She shook her head. "At first they did, but then we got a letter from her saying she wasn't coming home so the police dropped the case." She looked at John. "It wasn't her handwriting though. She wouldn't have left my dad for anyone, not ever," she stated vehemently.

John squeezed her hand tightly and nodded. "I believe you."

"You do?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Pocahontas shrugged. "I don't know, every time I bring it up to anyone outside of the reserve they usually look at me like I'm crazy. People don't know what happens to women of my heritage. They just—people can just take us and_ no one_ seems to give a damn," she shook her head. "It's not right!"

John let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't say that, _I_ give a damn, alright?"

'No one is going to take you. Never.'

She looked up at him and squinted. "Why?"

John's cheeks lit up and he cleared his throat. "Well I should think it would be normal for people to care about missing women."

Pocahontas stared at him for a moment then nodded her head. "Okay. Let's keep going." She started heading further down the path and he jogged to catch up.

A bush along the path shook and John jumped. A boy with a purple beanie and zebra pants leapt out followed by another youth dressed all in grey.

"Meeko, Flit, you scared us!" Pocahontas exclaimed as she tried to loosen John's death grip on her arm.

"Sorry Pocahontas!" Flit, the boy zebra, said as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

"Yeah, sorry!" Meeko suddenly stuck his nose in the air and sniffed. "Someone have cookies?"

John's eyes widened and he glanced at his pocket. "Oh right, I put snacks in there a few days ago." He pulled out the bag, showing ginger snaps. "Want one?"

Meeko eagerly nodded his head and John tossed him the bag. "Keep 'em. Got more at the apartment."

"Thanks!" he said eagerly.

"Flit, Meeko, where are you!" another voice rang in the woods. John glanced at Pocahontas.

"Another friend?"

She nodded. "I have many," she grinned. A boy exited the brush wearing a striped beanie and grey shirt with a disgruntled sigh.

"There you are. Honestly, can't you two stay put for _one minute_," the boy exclaimed.

Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "Percy, calm down. They weren't doing anything."

Percy huffed something under his breath then looked at John. He crossed his arms and appraised the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

"John Smith, also a friend of Pocahontas."

Flit tilted his head. "New friend?"

John nodded. "New friend."

Flit nodded then stole a cookie from Meeko who gave a garbled cry of displeasure. Pocahontas sighed and shook her head. "Are you guys done?"

"Don't worry Pocahontas, I'll take them home," Percy reassured. "Oh, are we still having spaghetti for dinner?"

She nodded. "I'll start it then, get these two to do something useful for a change," Percy said. He gathered the boys and they disappeared down the path.

"Spaghetti?"

"Want to stay for dinner?" she asked as they started to move forward again.

"I would, but Dad will be home by then and I kind of forgot to tell him where I was going today."

"Forgot or left out on purpose?"

John grimaced. "A little of both."

Pocahontas nodded. "I appreciate the honesty."

They continued in silence for some time until he heard the cry of an eagle. John heard it once when he and his father stopped further north on one of their drips. Feeling bold, John cupped his hands around his mouth and repeated the call. To his delight, the bird answered.

"Nice, but try not to sound too sharp. Ruins the effect." Pocahontas did her own call and received a reply as well.

John nodded. "I'll make a note of that."

He and Pocahontas walked the rest of the afternoon. She showed him a nearby bear cave and he was pretty sure he caught a glimpse of eyes peering down at him. There was a herd of deer he spotted and they ended up running with them, although it ended them tumbling down a hill and landed in a heap. Other than a few bruises, John came out smiling. The feel of her against his chest was startling and with her hair fanning around them, he was sure this was some kind of dream.

Whether it was real or not, the day ended and they went back to her home. On the front steps was Nakoma, John recognized her from the night before. Her arms were folded across her chest and she glared at John as he came up the driveway with his arm around Pocahontas' waist. He had completely forgotten it was there.

"Where have you been?" she asked Pocahontas.

"Out," Pocahontas supplied, brushing snow off her shoulder.

"Your dad's been waiting for you. Kenai's home from work and Tiger Lily needs help with her homework."

"Isn't Milo coming over tonight?"

"You know Milo can't make Lily pay attention. No one can."

"So why are you asking me then?"

"Because you're her sister."

Pocahontas sighed. "No lectures, okay Nakoma? Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yeah, is he?"

She shook her head. "No, John's got to get home. Give us a minute?" Nakoma reluctantly nodded and shut the door behind her.

Pocahontas looked up at John and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sorry about that. She's kind of protective of me."

John smirked. "It's alright. She's allowed to be."

She nodded and shuffled her feet, digging her moccasin foot into the snow. "When will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want," he replied. "I work at a fishery most of the week, but I can always work something out."

Pocahontas smiled. "I'll text you then."

"Yeah, you do that," he nodded, ducking his head to hide a grin.

"Pocahontas!" Nakoma called.

"Coming!"

John chuckled. "Guess our minute's up."

"Unfortunately. Drive safe!" she said as she headed to the door.

"Promise," he nodded then stepped back to the rental. He watched her get to the door then peek her head out before she shut it. She waved as he stumbled into the driver's seat and saw her in the rear view mirror as he drove off.

Even out of school, Mondays were still a pain for John. He waited in the high school parking lot of DSNEY and watched as the students filed out. He recognized most of them from the party, especially Ella since she lived on the floor above him. John leaned against the rental's hood and checked his phone again. If he remembered her class schedule, Pocahontas should be exiting soon.

On cue, the doors opened and she exited with Jasmine and Kida. John smiled as she skipped down the steps, swinging her bag over her back as she laughed at something Kida said. On Sunday he was invited to join the girls to their coffee shop date where he came to know the girls quite well.

Jasmine spotted him first and waved. Pocahontas followed her friend's eye line and her face lit up. John saw Jasmine head to Aladdin's car that already had another gentleman in the back seat. His gaze fell on Pocahontas again as she ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him an awkwardly placed hug. He laced his arms around her waist, burying his chuckles in her shoulder.

"I thought I'd surprise you. That and you left your hat in my car yesterday."

Pocahontas fell back on the heels of her feet and blushed. "I did, didn't I? Thanks." She retracted her grip on him and adjusted the sleeves on her thick blue coat.

"And I wanted to see when you were going to give me back my sweater," he added with a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you it's mine. You don't get to take it back."

"Not even if I ask nicely?"

Pocahontas shook her head as she chuckled. "Nope."

He snapped his fingers. "Damn. Well I guess I came here for nothing."

"Don't you have to pick up Thomas?"

John blushed. "Not really. He can uh, take the bus."

She snorted. "Liar."

He was about to reply when he noticed a familiar face marching towards them. "Uh oh. I think your date from the party would like to have a word."

Pocahontas glanced behind her and narrowed her eyes. "Kocoum, don't-" Before she could finish, Kocoum punched John in the jaw. He heard it crack, but it didn't feel like anything was broken.

"Kocoum, what the hell!" Pocahontas exclaimed as she grabbed John's arm so he wouldn't fall.

"Stay away from Pocahontas!" the native boy shouted then stormed off. John rubbed his sore jaw and groaned.

"Man that guy has a swing on him," he muttered.

Pocahontas helped him lean against the car and fished around for something cold. She pulled out her ice pack from lunch and placed it gingerly on his jaw. "I'm sorry John, he can be-"

"A jerk?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, "that sounds about right."

Thomas ran over and stared at his brother. "How bad does the other guy look?"

"Not a scratch on him."

Thomas nodded. "Figured." He looked at Pocahontas. "Thanks, but I'll take him home. He's got to nurse his ego."

John laughed but realized that hurt and winced. Pocahontas shook her head and helped him stand. "You sure? I feel awful. Damn Kocoum and," she shook her head. "Damn everything," she mumbled.

"I'll be fine. Nothing a little couch surfing won't hurt," John reassured. "You'd better get home so Koco doesn't blow a gasket." He handed her back the ice pack but she pressed it against his jaw again.

"Keep it. Then I'll have an excuse to see you again."

"You need an excuse?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "Sometimes."

"Do you see what I put up with Thom?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and arranged his brother in the passenger seat. "Yeah, yeah, pipe down lover boy. You'd better come up with a good story for the bruise on the ride home."

John waved goodbye to Pocahontas and kept his gaze on her till they were out of the parking lot.

"John . . ." Thomas started.

"Don't," he cut the boy off. "I know, okay? I know. I can't help it. She's-"

"Different, I know. Still, you know getting attached is dangerous. I shouldn't have to tell you that."

John rested his sore head against the window. "I know," he muttered. "Doesn't change how I feel though," he sighed.

"Well, stop it, alright? Stop feeling things," Thomas teased. "Don't you know we're supposed to be impenetrable forces of steal that let no emotions in or out?"

John barked a laugh. "So you do remember Dad's lectures."

'Better than I have at least.'


	27. Pocahontas: Ch 3

Pocahontas slammed the passenger side door to her truck. "Don't you even start Kocoum or I swear to God-" she stated.

"I'm not going to 'start' anything. I just want to talk," he said as he leaned against the hood.

"What makes you think I have anything to say to you?"

"You might not see it, but I'm looking out for you."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and buttoned up her jacket. "Right," she muttered.

"Hey, I'm serious," Kocoum grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "This John guy doesn't have your best interests at heart. He's only using you!"

"For what?" Kocoum's cheeks lit up and she laughed in reply. "Oh God, you think we're sleeping together? Kocoum, I've only known him for about a week! Do you think I would do that?"

"No! That's why I want to protect you from him. He's bad news, dangerous!"

Pocahontas freed her arm from his grasp and walked around him. "Last time I checked, he wasn't the one who punched someone for now reason." She got in on her side of the car and slammed the door shut. Kocoum backed away as she revved the gas.

"People are talking Pocahontas! Who do you think told me John came over Saturday?" he called as she drove off.

'Nakoma!' She would have to have a word with her friend when she got home. 'I don't need a body guard, especially one who can't keep his hands to himself.'

"Okay, you guys seriously need to go, he's going to be here any minute and I'm not even out of my pyjamas!" Pocahontas said as she tried to nudge Jasmine and Kida with Esmeralda out of her bedroom.

"Oh come on Poca, Johnny isn't going to care if you're not dressed," Kida said as she pulled her hair into a bun in Pocahontas' bathroom.

"He'd probably prefer it if you weren't," Jasmine winked, getting a pillow to the face from the native girl.

"You guys are awful!" Pocahontas groaned.

"Yeah, but you love us," Esme chipped in as she tossed on one of Phoebus' t-shirts.

"I never should have taken you up on that sleepover idea," Pocahontas grumbled as she did a quick braid with her hair.

"Hey, you needed a night to relax! After that argument with Nakoma you've been strung up ever since! It's our duty as your best friends to help you out," Jasmine pointed out.

Pocahontas went to her closet and pulled out a baggy sweater. It would have to do since her friends seemed to have collectively decided to stay until the very last second. It was almost noon and the girls stayed up most of the night watching movies on the little television in Pocahontas' room. She awoke with Jasmine's feet on her back and Kida's arm pinning her to the bed. Still, Jasmine was right. It was exactly what Pocahontas needed.

"When are you two going to make up anyway?" Kida asked while applying her make-up.

"Not until," she grunted as she took off her shirt, "she apologizes for sending Kocoum on a mission to protect my virtue," Pocahontas sighed and searched for pants that always managed to hide on the bottom of the cedar closet.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. John's a real swell guy. Phoebus likes him!" Esme said, searching the room for one of her knee-high socks.

"Phoebus likes everyone," Kida pointed out. "But I agree with Esme. What's so bad about Johnny?"

Pocahontas went to her chair in front of her desk and grabbed the pair of leggings on the seat. "It's not John as a person, but his, well . . . skin colour."

"You mean it's like a backwards racism thing?" Jasmine asked.

"Kind of. It's hard to explain. She's just looking out for me, but it's gone too far, you know? I _really_ like him and it's none of hers or Kocoum's business."

"But it is your dad's," Esmeralda pointed out.

Pocahontas sighed. "Yeah, and unfortunately Dad doesn't seem to like him much either. They haven't really talked mainly because Dad's busy a lot, but I'm sure if they just got to know each other, Dad would accept him."

"Has he told his dad yet about you?" Jasmine asked as she stuffed her pyjamas in her bag.

"Not exactly," Pocahontas replied, rubbing the back of her neck as she grabbed a pair of hummingbird earrings with the other hand.

"So basically you two have managed to upset everyone in a matter of days. Good job!" Esme held up a sarcastic thumb, receiving her own pillow to the face.

"Shut up," Pocahontas muttered. "It's not like I intended to upset everyone. I just . . ."

Jasmine placed her hand on Pocahontas' arm and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay, we understand. Esme's just teasing. Don't forget, her parents freaked when she brought Phoebus home for the first time."

"Yeah, and now they can't get enough of him! They love him more than me sometimes," Esmeralda chuckled. The gypsy girl got to her feet and went to brush her teeth.

"Do you think the same could happen with John and I?" she asked Jasmine hopefully.

Jasmine nodded. "I'm positive. Daddy was reluctant with Aladdin too, but like Esmeralda said, now he loves Ali like his own son. He's even invested some time to help Aladdin find his parents."

"How's that going by the way?" Kida asked.

"It's going. I promised to help more once we graduate. In return, he promised to come to Mexico with me."

"To stay?" Pocahontas asked.

"We'll see. Moving in right out of high school might not be the best idea, but with or without him I'm going," Jasmine declared.

Pocahontas' ears picked up the sound of tires on snow and she ran to the white-washed window only to have her fear confirmed.

"He's here! Damn it guys!" she picked up the girls' backpacks, shoved them in their hands then pushed them down the stairs to the front door. Pocahontas' father was already out for the day, Kenai and Nita were at work and Tiger Lily was likely using her Saturday free time to pester Koda at his new job at an ice cream shop. Thankfully this meant no awkward encounters between John and her housemates.

She opened the door just as John came up the front steps. The girls filed out, greeting John along the way.

"Don't worry, we made sure she rested a little!" Esmeralda said as she command started her jeep.

"Have fun you two!" Jasmine called, getting in the passenger's side.

"But not too much!" Kida added.

Pocahontas rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. Once they pulled out, she turned her gaze to John. "Hey," she said as she took a deep breath.

"Hey," he chuckled. "You look like you just woke up."

She blushed and opened the door wider. "Well I kind of did. I would look more put together if the girls had left at eleven like they promised."

"Let me guess, they slept till 11:30?"

"Just about," she chuckled. "Me too though." John came up the rest of the stairs and shut the door behind him as she stifled a yawn.

"You could have just called to cancel you know, I would have understood," he said, brushing aside a loose hair by her cheek.

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this movie day all week! Do you known how rare it is I have the whole house to myself?" She shook her head and took his hand. "You couldn't make me cancel even if you tried."

"Good thing I'm not trying then," he chuckled, taking off his hat to place on her head. "Hey, isn't that my sweater?"

She laughed as they went into the living room where the bigger television was. Pocahontas grabbed one of the fluffy blankets and placed it on the couch. "Maybe. Do you want something to eat? I'm starving."

"No thanks, Dad cooked up a mean breakfast and I'm stuffed from that."

Pocahontas nodded. "Good, because all I'm having is cold pizza. You're not getting a four course meal here."

John turned on the television and she heard his searching through the family movie collection. "How do you feel about 'Avatar'?"

"I've only seen it once. Put it in. I'll make popcorn," she called from the kitchen.

"Popcorn and pizza? I think we could make a tongue twister out of that!"

"Shut up!" she laughed. "You're as bad as my dad."

"I'm beginning to like your dad a lot more then," he chuckled.

Pocahontas rolled her eyes as she fished around in the fifties style fridge for the leftover pizza. She remembered stuffing it in there after the last movie was put in. By that time Esmeralda had already passed out and the others were following her lead.

The girl brought a plate piled with pepperoni pizza into the living room and placed it on the oak table while the popcorn popped. John already made himself comfortable on the couch and by the time the popcorn was ready he had successfully taken up half the couch. She shoved his feet off her end and squeezed on. Just as she grabbed a piece, he snatched the one underneath. She shot him a pout but he laughed in response.

"You're cute all tired and hungry," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and started eating anyhow. "Eat your popcorn," she grumbled.

They were halfway through 'Avatar' when John brought up the subject of his father.

"I told my dad about us."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I said I met this really amazing girl who is all kinds of awesome on so many levels and I said you were native and that I wanted to stay in town till you graduated."

Pocahontas was glad for the darkness of the wood panelled room and leaned back against the couch. "What did he say to that?"

John's jaw hardened and she placed her hand over his. "John, what did he say?"

"He—it doesn't matter what he said. I told him I'm an adult and can do what I want. It doesn't matter if he doesn't like me being around you. Okay?"

She smiled and bobbed her head. "Okay."

A few more minutes passed and Pocahontas ran her thumb over the back of his hand lightly. "Do you want to come to a Pow Wow next weekend?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. Do I uh, have to do anything?"

She laughed. "No, just show up and have fun."

"I think I can do that," he grinned. "Your dad gonna be there?"

Pocahontas nodded. "Yup. He'll be leading it."

John nodded. "Okay then. You'll see me there."

"I hope I'll see you before then."

"Promise."

"Good."

It was just about supper time when John had to pack up for home. She reluctantly gave him back his hat and walked him to the door. She would have gone back inside but he had a hold of her hand she refused to break and instead they just stood on the bottom step, glancing at each other in the way that nervous teens did when around their crush.

'Fitting description.'

The late February chill was settling in and Pocahontas shivered. John rubbed her arm lightly and she looked away to hide her burning cheeks but he caught her chin and directed her gaze back to him.

"You okay?"

She nodded and gave him a nervous smile. "Yeah just—cold," she chuckled.

John dipped his head down and as she reached up on her tip toes she felt shallow of breath but the thought didn't bother her because within seconds she would have her very first kiss (Kocoum at age eight did _not_ count). His lips pressed against hers just as her eyes shut and there was this bubbling in her chest that made her want to laugh and instead she wrapped her arms around his neck just as his settled along her back.

Pocahontas felt his lips part and as she mimicked his actions she heard someone shouting and without warning John was pulled away from her.

"Kocoum, no!" John was ready this time though and he blocked Kocoum's fist as it threatened to land on his nose. As Kocoum continued to attempt to assault John, the Smith son fought back. They landed on the snowy front lawn and just as Pocahontas tried to pull Kocoum off John, her father's car van pulled into the driveway.

"Kocoum, what are you doing!" her father shouted, slamming the van door. The native boy paused in his assault and John shoved him off. Pocahontas knelt at John's side and scanned him for any wounds.

"I was protecting Pocahontas!" Kocoum said as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"I didn't need protecting! I was fine," she insisted. "Father, John and I-"

"He was behaving inappropriately!" Kocoum jumped in.

"It was just a kiss!"

"Enough!" the chief shouted. "Enough. Kocoum, go home. Now. Pocahontas, go inside please. I need a word with John Smith."

Pocahontas reluctantly stood, helping John to his feet at the same time. She gave Kocoum and icy glare as she passed him by and went inside where she proceeded to stand by the window until her father came in.

About ten minutes later, John got in his car and went home. Her father came inside and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath.

"What did you say to him?" she asked immediately.

He glanced at her then looked at the kitchen. "Where is your sister?"

"Out, now please, tell me what you said."

Mr. Powhatan took off his boots and hat, hung up his coat, then went to his daughter.

"You have nothing to fear Pocahontas, I didn't scold him," he smirked.

"But what did you _say_!"

"I apologized to him on behalf of Kocoum and invited him to the Pow Wow next weekend," he replied. "Then he said you already invited him and I made sure he was alright before letting him leave. That's all."

"You shook hands."

"Yes, yes we did."

"Does this mean you like him?"

The chief smirked. "After hearing his side of the story, I certainly find him interesting."

"He's a good man," she insisted.

"He is, I agree. I look forward to seeing him at the Pow Wow."

Pocahontas' shoulder sagged and she smiled a little. "What made you change your mind about him?"

Her father put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "After seeing how happy he makes you."

She watched her father head into the kitchen and heard the clanging of pots. "Spaghetti for dinner?"

"Sure, why not." Pocahontas glanced out the window again then headed into the kitchen. "I'll make the salad."

He nodded then set about boiling the water.

Pocahontas crossed her legs on her bed and picked up a card. "Go fish," she muttered, glancing at her cards again. Sundays were usually card days, at least if Nita was off. The girl sat across from her friend and placed another pair of cards.

"Do you have a jack?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "Kenai still asleep?"

Nita nodded. "He hates working the night shift."

"At least he only has to work it this week."

"Yeah, but it makes it really hard for him to concentrate in school."

"I'll try helping out if I can, but you know my tutoring skills."

Nita chuckled. "Yeah, not the greatest, but thanks. I appreciate it. Have you talked to Nakoma yet?"

Pocahontas shook her head. "Nope."

"That guy from the party broke up with her?"

Pocahontas raised her head from the cards and frowned. "What happened?"

Nita shrugged. "You'll have to ask her."

She was about to put down a card when she heard an engine pull into the drive way. No one, not even her dad was out. Pocahontas went to the window and saw John's rental.

'What could he be doing here?'

"I'll be back in a second," she grabbed her sweater and ran down the stairs in time to exit her house just as John was exiting the car. Instead of a confident smile, his lips were a thin line. As she walked over, a sinking feeling overcame her chest, making it difficult to breath.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had work."

John nodded as he came over and stood in front of her. "Yeah I—I did. But uh, Dad caught me on the way out and . . ." he trailed off, shaking his head. Pocahontas placed a hand on John's cheek, making him look at her.

"John, just tell me."

He sighed and bit his lip. "My dad saw the bruise from Kocoum and . . . and we're leaving town."

"When?"

"Today. I managed to get Thomas to cover for me so I could-"

"Say goodbye," she finished for him.

John nodded. "Yeah. I don't want to put, I mean they're my family. Dad—he doesn't understand now, but maybe if I give him time, I can come back in time for your graduation or something."

She shook her head and dropped the hand that rested on his cheek. "I don't want you putting yourself in danger for me John. He's your father. You must honour his wishes."

"Just like you honour yours?" he teased.

Pocahontas smiled a little. "My dad actually likes you now, so yeah, like me."

John nodded again and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah, me neither."

She threw her arms around him and brought him close for a hug. His arms wove around her waist, pressing her against his chest, and she smelt sea water and adventure.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

His grip on her tightened. "I'm gonna miss you way more," he promised.

"Write to me?"

He nodded and after a minute they pulled apart. "I'd better go. Dad wants to leave before sunset."

Pocahontas nodded and swallowed a thick lump of tears that were piling up in her throat. "Goodbye John Smith," she said quietly.

"Goodbye Pocahontas," he replied then got into his car. As she watched him pull out of her driveway, her hands started to shake and it felt like everything was crumbling around her. He was leaving and she hated it God she hated it but there was nothing she could do except watch. He was already out of the driveway, he was slipping away, soon he would be gone . . .

Her legs started to work and suddenly she was running after the car. It couldn't have been going more than thirty miles an hour but as she chased after it she couldn't catch her breath and if she raised her hand she would have felt she was crying but there was no time for that she had to catch him she had to.

'He can't just leave.'

Just as he was at the end of the block the car stopped and he stepped out of the car. She couldn't have stopped her legs if she tried and instead she rammed against him, holding on as tight as she could. He picked her clean up off the ground and as he did she started to sob because this was the last time she'd get to hold him for a long time, maybe forever and worst of all they both _knew _it.

They stayed like that for some time, his tears mixing with her dark hairs as hers were soaked up by his jacket. She felt the sun on her back and knew it was time to say goodbye again. Pocahontas raised her head and drew him in for one last kiss. If it had to be the last time she saw him, at least she was left with a perfect memory to hold on to.

He broke the kiss and ran the pad of his thumb over her wet cheek. "Go have an adventure without me, okay? Promise?"

She reluctantly nodded. "See you in London?"

John gave her a watery smile. "You couldn't keep me from there if you tried."

She gave him one last embrace before letting him get back into his car. Pocahontas stayed at the end of the block, watching, until she couldn't see him anymore and even then she refused to move. She heard someone's footsteps and saw it was Nakoma. Neither girl said a word for a good minute.

"I'm sorry Pocahontas."

The Powhatan girl nodded and wiped her cheek. "Me too. How'd you know?"

"I saw him pull up. I had a feeling he'd have to leave."

"Funny, so did I. I just didn't think it would be so soon," she smiled bitterly. "It's amazing all it takes to break a heart," she whispered.

Nakoma slipped her hand in Pocahontas'. "Want to come over and watch a good chick flick?"

"Yeah, let's get Nita though. Someone has to be happy between the two of us."

Nakoma laughed and the girls headed back.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with that guy?"

Nakoma groaned. "Long story. I'll tell it once we get Nita."

"Deal."


	28. Mulan: Ch 1

Fa Mulan stared at the club bulletin board outside of the principal's office. It was one of the many located around the school but the most convenient one for her to get to at the moment.

"_Mom? What happened? Why are you calling during my trig class?"_

"_Honey, it's your father. His leg-"_

Surgery. Fa Zhou needed surgery for his leg which meant he would be out of work for a few months at least. Mulan squeezed her dark brown eyes shut and sighed.

'I'll be stuck at home a lot taking care of him. And Grandma on top of it while Mom picks up extra shifts.' Thankfully, Mrs. Darling was understanding of the situation and gave Mulan some leniency in her classes.

"I'll have a word with your teachers and we'll work something out. There's no reason to worry, alright dear?" Mulan was usually suspicious of people who called her dear of all things, but at the moment it was appreciated.

Trigonometry wasn't exactly appealing at the moment so instead of rushing off, Mulan hung around the office. The bulletin board caught her eye and she analyzed the brightly coloured papers.

Fencing club, wrestling was starting soon, chess club needed more members, film club was in search of someone who could work on editing, Improv had a match coming up but was always looking for new people to come join. Mulan ticked off the sports she was already planning on participating in. Soccer was over, softball had yet to start, the same about track, and wrestling was just about over . . . her schedule was too full to even consider adding something else to the mix.

'And yet . . .' and yet it was quite tempting to have another distraction. Mulan brushed aside her dark bangs, pinning them back with the flower clip, and sighed. What to join?

"Mulan? What are you doing outside the office? Don't you have trig?" Giselle asked as she came down the hall with her boyfriend Edward. Mulan looked over at her friend and gave the girl a thin smile.

"Nothing I just—uh was called in and, yeah. Don't feel like going back to trig," she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Giselle raised a reddish eyebrow and folded her arms. She glanced at Edward who took the cue. "I'll be outside English," he murmured and kissed her cheek before disappearing.

Once the girls were alone, Giselle saddled up beside the girl and stared at the posters with her. "What's really going on?" The senior student asked.

"Nothing, honest."

"Liar, I can read you like a book. Come on Fa, just tell me!"

Mulan sighed. "It's my dad. His leg-"

"He needs surgery again?"

"Yeah, this time he'll be off it for months. He'll be no help with chores or anything so I'll," she sighed.

"You'll have to pick up the slack," Giselle finished. "I'm sorry honey, I really am. If you need anything, a break, Edward's mom runs that cleaning service. He'd be more than willing to pay for a few sessions or-"

Mulan shook her head. "I don't want your boyfriend's charity. I can do it on my own. I've done it before."

Giselle stared at her friend and bit her lip. "Why do I get the feeling you really don't like Edward?"

'Because I don't?' Mulan shrugged. "Who said I don't like him?"

"You always treat him with suspicion. He knows you don't like him, he can sense it."

"Now who's paranoid?" Mulan smirked.

Giselle rolled her eyes. "I sense it too. You've been acting really defensive around him since we started dating at the beginning of the year."

"I just think you can do better!" Mulan admitted.

"What?"

The junior sighed. "You can do better."

"What's wrong with Edward? He's nice, sweet, generous-"

"Egotistical, narcissistic, pretentious," Mulan interrupted.

Giselle narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair, you don't even know him!"

"I know him well enough to know that guy you met in England, Robert something, was a better guy than Edward and I know you miss him a lot."

The redhead lowered her gaze to the tiled floor and her teeth chewed away at her lower lip. "Robert was—amazing in every way but he and I couldn't be together. It just—wasn't going to work out."

Mulan took Giselle's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Summer love happened once, it can happen again. Maybe this time as a forever love," she reassured.

Giselle nodded her head then put on a smile. "Until then, I have Edward, and I do love him, really, so I would appreciate it if you made more of an effort to get to know him."

The Chinese girl reluctantly nodded. "Alright, fine. But not right now, alright? I got a lot on my mind."

"I understand. So," she turned to the board, "what are you looking to join?"

"I don't know, anything that will keep me out of the house," Mulan chuckled.

Giselle scanned the sheets then pulled off one in crisp white. "What about this?"

Mulan took the paper and read it over.

_MARTIAL ARTS CLUB MEETS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN WEIGHT ROOM THURSDAY MARCH 5__TH_

"Is that today?"

Giselle nodded. "You gonna go?"

Mulan shrugged. "Might as well. I already have my gym bag here. I'll call Mom after class. Could you-"

Giselle nodded. "I'll run over and make sure everything is okay."

Mulan gave the girl a tight hug. "Thanks. Want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure! The animal reserve can handle my absence for a few hours," she chuckled.

The bell rang and Giselle adjusted her bag. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!" Mulan waved then headed off to art. She still had that traditional Chinese painting to finish up before taking a much needed nap in the back room.

Mulan trotted down the staircase to the basement where the weight room was. From the fencing surrounding the area she could make out a few people, but it was hard to tell who was there for martial arts or just working out. She adjusted her bun and shortened the strap on her gym bag. Mulan walked down another set of stairs to the entrance and headed inside. She placed her bag near one of the treadmills and decided to do a little cardio before everything began. As she fixed the setting, a hand slapped hers.

"Hey! What-" she looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Mushu, what are you doing here?"

"Giselle told me your plan to join and I figured you could use a friend so, here I am," the boy in the backwards baseball cap bowed before her.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "You don't even like sports," she pointed out.

"No, I don't, but I know you're going through a rough time and even you don't admit it, you like company," the red head pointed out as he shrugged off his red blazer.

"Fine, you can stay. Just don't embarrass me," she teased.

"Perish the thought!" he said as he unzipped the bottom of his pants, turning the red material into shorts. He was in a white tank top similar to hers except Mushu's had a red dragon on it and Mulan's had sleeves.

Instead of cardio, Mulan opted for leaning against the wall as they waited. From the corner of her eye, Mulan spotted some of her fellow classmates, Kiara and Kovu. They were sparing together and the girl smirked as she watched. You could cut the tension with a knife between those two, but apparently all differences were forgotten when wrestling.

'I'm surprised she isn't on the wrestling team,' Mulan mused.

The door opened and an upper class man named Li Shang entered. He wore a black hoodies with the hood up and loose shorts. His runners squeaked on the mats but as Mulan followed his path, it didn't seem he cared. The senior stopped in the center of the large weight room and started to get ready. He pulled out extra mats along with other equipment Mulan didn't recognize. At some point his hood fell off, revealing a black ponytail. He worked silently for about five minutes before the hoodie was discarded, his shoes removed, and the club began.

"Alright, anyone here for the martial arts club make a wide circle around me. Anyone who isn't, get out!" he announced.

"Oh this will be fun," Mushu muttered. Mulan elbowed him in the ribs then went over to form said circle. Surprisingly, no one left the gym. Three other Asian students came as well as Kiara, Kovu, Taran, and Phoebus. Once everyone was settled, Shang gave a nod.

"I want to make one thing clear before we begin. This is a club and clubs are supposed to be fun, but I arranged this so that one day, after I have graduated, there will be a martial arts team here at DSNEY that will rival any of the others in the country. So have fun, but take what we do here seriously. I'm Shang by the way, your coach. When we are in class, you call be Coach like you would on any other team, understand?" The group nodded. "Good. Practice will be every Tuesday and Thursday from 3 o'clock till 4. If anyone can't make the practices, you'd best get going now, because those are the only hours I could book this place." No one made a complaint. "Alright, let's get started. Ten laps around the room!" He blew a whistle and everyone jumped.

By the time an hour was over, Mulan was thoroughly exhausted. Shang might not have the most pleasant of personalities, but he was an excellent trainer who wasn't afraid to push someone to their limit. Mulan suspected she had been pushed over the edge at least twice.

When she got a chance to catch her breath, she'd look to see how everyone else was fairing. Yao, one of the Chinese boys, wasn't much for running, but his accuracy when it came to hitting his target (with fists or feet) was impressive. She wondered what happened to make his eye swell shut, but she didn't have a chance to ask. He wasn't exactly sending her friendly looks anyway.

Ling wasn't the best at anything really. Out of the three boys, he had the least upper or lower body strength of them all, but he wasn't useless. She admired his agility. When they were allowed to get water, she heard him crack a joke and she smirked. It wasn't half bad.

Chien-Po, with his massive height and weight, should have been one of the ones to pick it up easiest, but she realized early on that his weight was mostly fat, not muscle. As she heard him on the break, "I love to eat!" He certainly was calm though. When Mulan accidently tripped Yao while running, Chien-Po picked Yao up and told him to start chanting. Yao wasn't exactly pleased with this, but it did calm him down. Also, when they worked on weights, Chien-Po lifted the most weight the easiest. He reminded her of a panda bear.

Finally, the hour was up. She leaned against the wall and ran her hand through her sweaty hair that fell from the bun. Musha dragged himself over from the water fountain and colappsed against his friend.

"Why did you sign up for this?" he whined.

"Because I thought it would be fun?"

Mushu groaned. "Your definition of fun is severely skewed," he muttered. The boy pulled himself up and grabbed his clothes. "I'll go start the car. Meet me there in ten minutes." Mulan nodded and he left for the parking lot.

Deciding against changing, Mulan instead did some stretches to ease the pain in her leg muscles. She almost didn't realize the three boys were walking over to her.

Yao gave her a suspicious look while the other two were all smiles. "Hello?" she greeted hesitantly.

"Hi!" Ling waved, receiving a glare form Yao. "We just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves," the boy explained.

Mulan smiled. "I know who you are. You guys are in my calculus class with Mr. Shan-Yu."

Ling blushed. "We are?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Don't worry, I only know your names because on the first day you guys had to introduce yourselves to the whole class. Transfer students, right?"

Chien-Po nodded. "Our families moved here over the summer. We all live in the same apartment complex," he said.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but we have to stay here till we finish high school," he grumbled.

"You're not too fond of DSNEY?"

"Don't mind Yao, he's what we call a dark cloud. When he rains, he pours!"

Mulan laughed. "Sorry about nearly tripping you earlier. When I start running I kind of get in the zone."

Yao just nodded. Mulan accepted that as the best acknowledgement she was going to get from him.

"You're really fast by the way. What other sports teams are you on?" Ling asked.

"A lot," she chuckled. "It keeps me busy. What about you guys?"

"Football," Chien-Po said.

"Wrestling," Yao stated.

"Soccer," Ling said.

Mulan nodded. "So you know Phoebus?" she asked Chien-Po.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, he told me about it and asked me to come. I brought the others."

"We'd better get going though, dinner will be on the table soon. Goodbye!" Ling waved.

"Bye!" She watched them go then grabbed her bag. Musha was likely waiting. She headed to the door then heard Shang's voice. She turned and saw him facing the boxing bag that hung from a steel rod. He had his cell phone out and appeared deep in conversation.

". . . I know I'm not easy to deal with right now but—Finn would you just listen for a minute? I'm trying to tell you something! Okay sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to shout, I just," he sighed. "My dad—Finn, don't hang up! I know we ended it but this is important right now! My dad died okay! He—yeah I'm not making it up why would I lie about that?" Shang shook his head. "If I wanted you back I would think of something much more convincing. I was calling to tell you about the funeral. Friday. 9 a.m. At the hall downtown. Yeah, you know it. Are you—how are you doing? That's good. Me? Oh peachy. Couldn't be better. Yeah. See you there. Bye."

Shang hung up and Mulan rushed out of the room, her shoes squeaking as she climbed up the stairs. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath, turning to go to the parking lot.

It was going to be hard to forget she had heard that conversation.


End file.
